The Water Bender Of Konoha
by Treanna Hatake
Summary: Come and watch Treanna Rose's life as a water bender and lives to fend for herself and her brother.
1. Prolouge: Mysterious Fire

(Treanna's Point Of View)

Fire...that's all that I could see when I came back to the village. Fire making smoke that covered the bodies that laid on the floor of Market Street. There was no way that the Village hidden in the Rose would come down so easily, no way. Our village was strong and could fend off any intruders.

I should have agreed to mother when she said that I couldn't leave the village today to practice my Kekkei Genkai. I shouldn't have left the village for a little time at the lake today, but I did anyway and now look what happened.

I come out of my musing then I hurry and ran to the village. Dead bodies laid all over the ground of the roads, I wasn't paying attention to the destruction of the buildings and fires that laid all over the the small town. I only focused on one thing which was getting to my house to find my family.

Once I got there, I saw the house on fire with half of the house destroyed. I walk through the front door and walked around to see if I could find anyone. Putting my hand on my mouth, I call out to my Mom and Dad, but no one answered. I got to their bedroom, I opened the door to see two burnt bodies on the floor in an odd position.

I recognized the two bodies...they were my parents. I fell to my knee's in despair as I stared at the two disfigured bodies. Before I could do anything to them, I heard foot steps in the house so I hurry and got into the wardrobe with the door barely closed so I could see what was going on.

It was a man, standing at about six foot four inches, holding a bundle of blankets that was making an obnoxious noise. I recognized the noise as crying! He was holding a baby in his arms! I saw him walk over my parents bodies and walked over to the fire in the corner.

The next thing he did made me gasp because he threw the baby into the fire! I ran out of the closet and punched the man in the stomach which made him kneel down in pain. I grab the baby from the fire which burnt my arms badly, but I could see that the blankets saved the baby from the fire.

I wince in pain but I hold on to the baby with a caring nature. I heard a grunt behind me as I see the Man stand up and I could see that he was in a shinobi uniform with a Iwa headband. So this man was from the Village hidden in the Stone, huh.

He gave me a stern face and glared down at me. "So..one little brat survived...heh...that's not a problem." He pulled out a knife like weapon that I believe is called a Kunai and lunged at me. I ducked down, dodging the attack then ran out of the house with the baby in my arms who was wailing.

I ran out of the village as the man with other shinobi following him. 'They must be shinobi who helped him destroy my home.' They started to throw star like weapons at me which hit my back and my legs. I fell over in pain but clutched on to the baby.

Before they got to close, I got back up and started running again. I started to cry in pain as the star like weapon's dug into my skin and my burnt arms started to cool and made my arms crusty. I looked behind me to see that the shinobi from the hidden stone village started to slow down until they jumped away from me to go to the other direction.

I fell to my knees in pain and I cry out in despair. The baby stares at me, at what it looks like, with confusion. I look at him with tears in my eyes and I gave him a pained smile. "Hey little one...my name is Treanna Rose...looks like we are all alone, huh." Tears escape his eyes as he gave a small sob. "Its alright...we are siblings now...and I will always protect you...till the end of my days."

I winced in pain as I look at my back to see star like weapons digged into me. I put the baby on the ground and started to pull them out very slowly. Once they were all out, I looked back at the baby who was now asleep on the ground. I did a small smile as I grab the baby boy then stood up and started to walk in the direction that was in front of me.

After walking for hours, and I am hungry, tired, and in pain. The baby has been asleep the whole time which made me happy because that means that he would not cry. I was in the middle of conscious and Unconscious as I came up to a village gate that was huge! I looked up at the top of the gate to see a leaf symbol. 'So this is the Hidden Leaf Village, interesting...'

It was the middle of the night, so the ninja at the front gate was watching intently to see if anyone has intentions of destroying the village. I decided that I would find another way in, so I walked around the village walls until I found a hole that goes under a fence. Nodding my head, I put the baby under the hole and put it on the other side of the fence then I went under.

I picked up the baby and I found myself in the backyard of a person's house. I quietly walked out of the yard and I look around the street for anyone, but there was no one. Since it was the middle of the night, no one would be here anyway. I walked down the street for about twenty minutes until I got to the street that had shops and restaurants.

I walked until I saw a ninja who was on patrol, and I got scared. What if they knew that I sneaked into the village without anyone's consent. I looked around and found an ally way so I hurried and ducked into there. Running to the end of the ally way, hurry and sat down next to a dumpster that had a ton of cardboard boxes and old blankets. I looked down at the baby in my arms and sighed.

"Well little one, looks like this is going to be our home for awhile." He looked up at me then gave me a smile. I laughed at him then looked in front of me. "I need to get you food or you are going to be crying soon and that will both get us in trouble..." I put him down in a cardboard box then I quickly headed to the store.

Once I got there the store lady looked at me with a smile. I gave a small smile then went over to the dairy. I found the milk that were for little babies, baby bottles, chips, diapers, and water. Then I remembered that I had no money which means...I have to smuggle it.

I know it is wrong, but there is nothing I can do about it. The baby and I have to survive and for that, he needs to have milk. I put the stuff into my shirt then sneakily walked to the isle to look at the lady of the store. I see that she is talking to another lady so I hurry and run out of the store.

I hear the lady call after me saying for me to come back but I don't and I kept going. Once I got back to the ally way, I heard crying coming from a cardboard box. I came up to it and saw the little baby boy who looked at me with sad eyes. I gave him a sad smile as I took out the milk out of my shirt then put it into the bottle then gave it to him.

He slowly drank from the bottle as I looked at his appearance. For a three month year old, he was pretty small. He had dirty blonde hair with a streak of blue in his hair. That blue streak shows that he is from the Rose clan and that he has our Kekkei Genkai. He had light blue eyes which were like mine but mine are darker.

I looked over at the trash can and I could see my reflection in the metal. I had long blue hair that curved at the top. I had deep blue eyes and a beauty mark at the bottom left eye. I had a light blue vest with a black scarf that went around my neck. I am also pretty small for my age which is the age of ten.

I see that the baby fell asleep so I put him down on the box so he could sleep. I laid down a cardboard box and an old blanket so I could sleep. With that, my eyes closed and I fell into a deep slumber.

******************************  
Hey Guys!

Welcome to my new story!

Check out my other story on my published list!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	2. Chapter 1: Team Minato

(Treanna's Point Of View)

It had been six months since I have arrived here in Konoha and it has been a hell of a ride. Caleb, the name of the baby, head now turned none months old. He is quite the rascal since he learned to crawl. He's always wanting to go out of the ally way but I don't let him because it is to dangerous for him.

The store that I first went to that is owned by Ms. Ritsu, name of the store owner, is actually a really nice place. She lets me have food for free if I work two hours a day there at the store.

For the past few months, I have been working on my Kekkei Genkai which is to control water. I'm not very good at it and every time my skin touched water, it would turn to ice. My clan also specialized in Taijutsu and strength which is also something that I have no control over.

At night i would go to Training Ground Seven, since no one was around, to train. I remember my father's teaching of how to use our strength in battle, but I was only five at the time so I only remember bus and pieces.

I would channel chakra into my fists then punch a tree which would leave a dent in the tree if I did two little chakra but if I did too much then it would knock down the whole tree. I feel bad for the people who go to this training ground to have to deal with fallen over trees.

For controlling water, I would try to push it back and forth but instead it would just make a wave instead. When I try to use it for training, it would either freeze or go the opposite way I want it to go. I wish I could have real training but since...that happened, there's no one to train me.

I sighed, coming out of my thoughts, I look over to my baby brother to see him asleep on a cardboard box with a small blanket over him. I wish that we weren't living like this but instead we could have a normal life. I have managed to keep us from the danger zone of malnutrition but we are still in a bad state.

I have not changed clothes since we became homeless so my clothes are ripped and dirty, and so are Caleb's. I have taken a dip in the river of the training ground I practice at keep me and Caleb clean but it's still not a proper bath so we still are really dirty.

I stood up and dusted off the dirt on my clothes then look up at the sky. It is around midnight so I hurry and kiss Caleb on the head then start to walk to Training Ground Seven so I could train some more. I looked around me to make sure that I go undetected.

I remember my father telling me how to conceal my chakra so I use that technique so none of the Shinobi find me and brings me to there leader which was the Hokage. I walked in the shadows of the Leaf Village until I got to the place I needed to go.

I sighed as I stopped concealing my chakra but I still kept my guard up because father said that was important to do at all times. I head over to a tree stump that I use for taijutsu and started training.

"Your form is wrong..."

I turned around to see a boy about two years older than me standing ay about twenty feet away. I looked down and started playing with my fingers. "What are you doing here?". I asked softly. I was really shy with people I did not know very well.

He scoffed and looked at me with a bored look. "I came here to train, but it seems like someone beat me to it...and it's someone who doesn't even know how to train properly.". A tear escaped my eye as I bowed to show my respect.

"I'm so sorry! I will get out of your way...". I slowly walked out of the training ground while another tear slide from my left eye. I hurry and wiped it away and called myself weak for crying. I thought back to what he said about me not being able Lee to train properly which was very true. I don't know why I even try to train if I don't know what I am doing...

I stopped myself before I could get further into town then I started to think about what i could do about not being able to train properly. I couldn't go all for a personal trainer because I am not from this village...maybe...I could watch someone and follow what they are doing. That's when I thought of the perfect plan.

I ran back to Training Ground Seven and climbed into a tree which was tall enough for me to see the whole training ground. I looked down in the middle to see the same boy training his taijutsu. I looked at his stance and tried to copy it.

'Alright...stick my foot house like this...bend my knee in front of me...lean back a little bit...I think I got it!'. I felt unnatural but I'm guessing that I just have to practice it then I will get comfortable with it

"I know your up there..."

Crap! I forgot to conceal my chakra so he would not sense me. He told me to come down so I did very slowly. Once I was down, he walked up to be and folded his arms in a serious manner. "Why are you spying on my me?"

I started to post with my fingers again as I told him my situation. "You were right about me not being able to train properly and I can't get a personal trainer so I thought it I watched you then I would be able to get better...". He sighed and walked away from me. I looked down in disappointment until he brought his hand up, telling me to follow him.

My eyes widen in joy as I ran up to him and walked with him until we reached the middle of the training field. He turned to look at me with a bored look with a hint of seriousness in his eyes. "Alright, me your fighting stance.". I nodded as I remembered the stance he did so I tried to mirror it.

He shook his head as he walked toward me and pushed my feet in a certain position and focused my arms into a stance. "There...". He said as I bowed to him, thanking him. I looked up at the sky and I saw that it was almost dawn. I bowed to him again, apologising, telling him that I had to go.

He just nodded and I hurry and ran back to where my brother Caleb was. Remembering to conceal my chakra so the Leaf shinobi don't sense me, I made back to the ally way I call home. I see that Caleb was still asleep so I hurried and went to see Ms. Ritsu about work since she just opened.

Going inside, I see her getting ready to open the store so I walked over to ask if she needed any help. She told me to go to the back and start to organize the stuff back there by the expired dates. I understood what I had to do so I headed back to the back of the store and started to organize the products.

**********Time skip brought to you by the author being sick**********

It was the end of my shift and I concealed my Chakra so none of the Leaf shinobi would find me. Once I got to the ally way that my brother and I stayed in, I hurried and checked to see if my brother was up or not. He probably was not up yet because it was only seven thirty in the morning.

When i got there I started to freak out. He. Was. Gone. I look all over the ally way to find him which was the card board boxes, the trashcan, in the dark corners, etc. I started hyperventilating because i didn't know what to do. I did the first thing that came into my mind. To look in the Village.

I ran out of the ally way so fast and started looking so I forgot to conceal my Chakra. I looked high and low for him but could not find him anywhere. The last place I had to check was the park so I headed there and I found him asleep under a tree with birds walking around him.

I ran up to him and put him into my arms and held him tightly because I was afraid that if I let go then he would disappear. "Oh Caleb...I was so scared I lost you...". I started walking home with him, still asleep, in my arms. I got too the Red Light District where it was mostly empty because people were still asleep.

"Well, well, well... look what we have here...a little near and it's baby.". I turned around to see three men that smelled of alcohol and whiskey. "Look at their hair, there is only one clan who has hair like that and there monsters!". Tears spill from my eyes and I start to back away. 'These men are drunk so I have no idea what they are going to do...'

I turned around and tried to run away but one of them jumped over me andv leaned on front of me. I started walking backward but the other two men stop me. "We are Leaf Shinobi...we are supposed to get rid if monsters like you...". The two men grab my shoulders keep me in place so all I could do was to clutch Caleb close to me.

Caleb woke up and started to cry as her saw the man in front of us. The drunk man smirk as he brought out a kunai and mumbled something like "this is going to be fun.". The kunai slashed my arm deeply which made me cry out in pain. The two men behind me push me to the ground harshly which made my head hit the ground hard.

I clutched onto Caleb so free would not get hurt from the beating. About five minutes went by and I started to get numb from the pain. One of the men made me sit up on my knees and the drunk man slashed me face with the kunai which was going to leave a scar. They pushed me back to the ground again and started kicking me.

"Stop hurting her!"

I heard a boy shout from a small distance then all the sudden the men were pushed away from me and they started to walk away. I was two weak to move so the boy flipped me over so I could see him. He had black hair and black eyes with orange goggles covering them. He had a blue outfit with an orange trim that also had an Uchiha crest on the back.

'So he's am Uchiha huh, interesting...". He had a concern look on his face as he checked my injuries. "Oh no! You look bad...I will get you back to my team... Rin will be able to fix you up!". He picked me up bridal style and started running towards the training fields of the village.

Once we arrived, the boy that I meet last night started shouting at him whilea brunette and a tall blonde man just sighed. "I was late because u was saving this girl from a bunch of drunk men, and I was hoping Rin could fix get up!". The girl gasped and said to put the girl down and she started to do medical Ninjutsu to fix my wounds.

"Obito! Where did you find her!". The Jounin instructor asked the boy who saved me who, I guess, is named Obito. "I found her on the Red Light District being beat up.". I opened my eyes to see the man looking at me Ruth a furrowed brow. "She's from the Rose clan, telling by her hair... But how, I thought they were all wiped out!".

The girl named Rin sighed as she looked at my face, "who ever she may be, she got beat up pretty bad... They gave her a scar on her face that can never be healed.". Obito looked down in Shame as the white haired boy scoffed. "I found last night training on our field...I should have known". Obito looked at him with confusion. "Known what?"

"Look at her clothe, baka! They are all torn, dirty, and old and she is to skinny for her size. She must be homeless.". Obito glared at him but then looked at me with pity. I clutched Caleb to me as he opened his eyes and looked around. "She's even got a kid with her who is also from the Rose clan.". Minato sighed. "We should take her to the Hokage."

Rin looked at me with a smile, "can you walk?". I nodded and started to stand which was hard to do with Caleb in my arms. He started to squirm but I still bowed, showing my gratitude. "Thank you so much for all you have done.". The man kneeled down and told me that we have to see the Hokage and asked me to join then.

I looked down at my brother as he just looks so me with a smile. I smiled back at i told him that I will go. We started walking towards the Hokage's office when I saw many people staring and whispering things about Caleb and I. I just tried to ignore them as we made it to the Hokage's office.

The blonde Jounin instructor knocked on the door and a gravely voice told us to come in. We piled in and the Hokage stared at me with confusion as he looked at the man in charge of this team. Hello team Minato, tell me, who is this girl?". Obito told him about what happened with the drunk men and house they abused me. The blonde who's apparently name is Minato told him that I am from the Rose clan.

His eyes widen and asked me if this was true. I shyly nodded me head then bowed to him showing my respect. "Yes, it is true... My name is Breanna Rose and this is my brother, Caleb Rose.". The Hokage put a hand on his chin. "So you yep are the sole survivers of the Rose clan, hmm. What are you doing here in Konoha?".

"Once my brother and I escaped, we walked for days until I ended up on front of the gate on Konoha, but it was around midnight so the guard was on high alert so I decided that shooting face would not be a good idea so I found another way in. I have lived in an ally way on Annandale Way for about six months, sir.". He nodded, taking the information in firmly them put the smoke pipe in his mouth and took a puff.

"So you have been homeless for six months, huh. And how did you get food and water?". I told him I took a job in a store where instead of giving me money they gave me food and supplies. He hummed then put a smile on his face. "Well, I don't like the thought of a baby and a small child to be out homeless in the cold! Let's get you situated in a home, shall we!".

I looked at him surprised then o gave him another bow, thanking him. He told me to rise as he started thinking again. "I don't want to but you into a house alone...I want you to be with a family so they could help you raise the child..."

"I will be honored to take her in, sir.". I look over to see Minato with a smile on his face as he bowed his head then smiled down at me as I get tears in my eyes. "Are you sure, Minato?". He nodded. "I have always wanted children and I'm sure Kushina would love to have children around the house.". Tears start to spill from my eyes as i started to bow very low telling him thank you over and over again.

The Hokage smile at me as he pulled out a paper and started to fill it out. He then asked Minato to sign it then for me to sign it. I put Caleb on one arm so I could sign the paper. He looked down at the paper and smiled. "And that will do it! I'm guessing That you want to be a ninja since you are a Rose.". I nodded and told me that I would be on team Minato as he pulled out another paper and wrote something on it.

I bowed and thanked him again as he dismissed us. Once we were outside of the Hokage building, Obito have me a thumbs up and welcomed me to the team while Rin gave a nice smile and also welcomed me and Kakashi just said welcome. Minato clapped his hands for our attention and told us to meet at the training ground at eight tomorrow for introductions and training.

"Hai!". Every one said as they started to walk on different directions. Minato or...Tou-san looked down at me and smiled. "Well, do too you want to go home the long way or the slow way?". I told him the fast way and he grabbed on to my shoulder then suddenly, we were in front of his house. I looked around confused until Minato told me that it was time to meet his wife. I nodded and we walked inside his house. It was about a medium sized house that was enough for a four person squad.

"I'm home, and I brought someone!". A woman with red beautiful hair came out of the kitchen while holding a spoon. "I wasn't expecting you home so early, Minato?". Then she looked at me then her eyes soften, "who are these adorable new children.". Mina- I mean Tou-san rubbed the back of his head. "Well about that...um...these are...are...are adopted children...". Her eyes widen and she started taking quickly and asking questions about what Tou-san just said. I put my head down, thinking that she want going to accept Caleb and I.

Tou-san told her the whole situation of us being homeless and us being from the Rose clan and us needing a family to take care of them so he volunteered. Kushina quieted down then got on her knees and looked at my face. She rubbed hey finger against my scar on my face and asked where I got it. I told her the story of how today I attacked by some drunk men and gave me this scar but I was saved by a bit named Obito and how team Minato was very kind to me.

She gave me a kind smile then looked over at the little boy in my arms who is just staring at the woman with curiosity. "So... Who's this little guy?". I told her that his name was Caleb Rose and I'd say the age of nine months and that he was my little brother. She put her hand on her chin in a thinking pose, "nine months huh... So he is able to eat mashed up food, and we are going to need to get a crib for him but not for much longer and..."

She stopped and looked at me because I had tears falling down from my eyes. "You... You really want to have us...". She hugged me with my brother squished in the middle. "Of course I do... Who wouldn't want to adopt such a cute girl like you and such a handsome little boy like him. I have always wanted children of my own so why not start now!"

She let go and I stared at her with tears in my eyes. I bowed to her very low to the ground so showing my gratitude and thanked her while she just laughed at me and told me to rise. "Thank you so much...Kaa-san!". Her eyes widen and she started to squeal saying I was the cutest thing that she has ever seen.

I blushed at her comment and looked down with embarrassment. Tou-san just stared at us with a small smile on his face but decided to break it off when he coughed into his hand. "I think that we should go get her some clothes, don't you think?". Kaa-san looked at me and saw the horrid that was my clothing and stood up with determination saying that we should go get clothes right now.

We stopped off at a clothing store and I looked around until I found an outfit that I liked. It was a light blue shirt with black shirts and knee high boots. I decided to keep my scarf around my neck because it was something from my mother. I found baby clothes and a crib for Caleb and then we were on our way. Before we left, we went to the store that I work at and told the lady I got adopted so I wasn't going to need to work there anymore

Once we got home, they showed me to the guest room because that is where I was going to be staying. We set up the crib then we put him firm to sleep. They gave me a pair of pajamas that Kushina used to wear as a child because it was exactly my size. Kushina gave me a big dinner because she said that I need to gain pounds.

Finally it was time for bed and I go gladly went to sleep with a smile on my face.

Hey Guys!

Caleb was the name of my brother before he passed away so I am using it for a tribute to him!

Comment on how I'm doing!

BYE GUYS!


	3. Chapter 2: Working On The Basics

(Treanna's Point Of View)

Morning came as I woke up at five o'clock because she was still used to getting up for work. She looked over at the crib on the corner of the room. They set up the crib last night so Caleb could sleep in it.

I got out of bed and walked over to the crib to see a little baby boy sleeping in the crib with his hands above his head like he was riding a rollercoaster. I have a small smile as I heard someone turn in the light and open my door. I see it to be Kushina or Kaa-san, as I should put it, standing at the door, looking at me with kind eyes.

"I thought you would be asleep...". I looked down and played with my fingers while I spoke to her. "I usually get up this early to go to w-work but since I don't go a-anymore...I-I don't know.". She giggled and said that my stuttering was cute which made me blush.

"Since your up, you can help me with breakfast so we can surprise Minato, ya know!". I nodded and I kissed the top of my brother's head then walked downstairs to help with the cooking. We pulled out a few pans and some ingredients so we could get started.

I pulled out the pancake batter then put it on the pan that was on the stove so it could start heading up then I could flip it. I'm not really sure how to cook but I remember my mom doing it all the time so I knew a few tricks or two. Once the pancakes are done, I look over to see Kaa-san done making the bacon.

We put the items in the table then started to set the table with plates and silverware. Right then and there, Tou-san came out with a tired look on his face then gave a big yawn. Kaa-san said good morning to him while I just smiled. He gave Kushina a kiss then kissed me on the forehead. He say down to read the newspaper and we say down, thanked God for the food, then started eating.

I started down at my food then I started thinking of how life used to be a few days ago. It was so hard to get food for Caleb and I which made us weak and malnourished. Now, we are living with a lovely couple who care for us and love us and want to keep us safe like my parents used to do. Thinking about my parents brought up memories that I didn't want to think about which lead to a treat falling out out my left eye.

Luckily, my new parents didn't see so they didn't have to be worried of why i was crying. I hurried and wiped away the tear and started to eat the food my family made with me. A few minutes later, crying liberated the room so I hurry and got up and fast walked to my room to check on Caleb. Once I hit there, I saw that he was awake and that he was ready to get off the crib.

I took him out then brought him to the family room, where I laid down a blanket so he could play around on the floor. I came back to table and Kaa-san was squealing on how much I was like a mother and how cute Caleb was. Tou-san laughed as he watched her then looked to to me and said that I do act like a caring mother which made me blush because the attention was on me.

Kaa-san then stopped squealing then looked at me with a curious look. "So...tell us about yourself, ya know. We would like to know about our daughter!". I nodded as I set my silverware down and looked over to my new parents. "Well... My name is Treanna Rose... Which is now T-Treanna Rose Namikaze and I-I am ten years o-old, turning eleven on M-March twenty f-forth. My favorite c-color is blue and m-my favorite food are dango's. I come from the L-Land of Spring and I lived in the R-Rose Village. I-I don't know what else t-to say..."

"Do you have a boyfriend?". I blushed a deep red at this comment from my adoptive mother. "U-Umm N-No...N-No I don't...". She then thrusted her hand into the air and claiming that she would get her a boyfriend no matter what! I blushed a deeper red and I could feel smoke coming out of my ears. Tou-san must have saw because he laughed and told his wife to calm down. She then looked over to me and poked my cheek. "So we are a shy one, are we...". I nodded my head as I covered my face with my hands so no one could see me.

Someone pulled my hands away from my face and I could see that it was my adoptive mother who had a kind smile on her face. "Please don't hide your face, dattebane. I want to see that beautiful smile or yours.". I gave her a small smile and she just awed then rubbed her cheek against mine saying that I was adorable.

Tou-san watched is with a kind smile then looked over at the clock and saw that it was six thirty so we had an hour and thirty minutes before we had to meet the team. He clapped his hands to grab my attention and told me to go get ready because we had to leave in an hour and a half. I left upstairs and took a shower, brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. I looked in the mirror and saw the scar on my face. I traced the line that was never going to come off and such then headed downstairs. Once I was done with that I headed downstairs to see Kaa-san playing with Caleb which brought happiness to my heart.

Tou-san came out in his ninja attire and looked at me with a kind smile. "The clothes that we bought you goes with your hair style... Looks great on you!". I blushed at his comment and thanked while then headed out there door with Tou-san so we could meet up with my new team. I looked back at Caleb, worried about leaving him here but Tou-san put a hand in my shoulder, telling me that it was going to alright. We ran all the way there because we could and we're made it there to see a kid that I remembered his name to be Kakashi and a girl that I remembered to be Rin.

They saw us walking up to them and they greeted us. I looked at Rin-senpai who, in my opinion, was very beautiful. Her short hair really contrasted with her face and the purple rectangles really bring it all together. I blushed as I slowly and quietly told her that she looked very beautiful. She blushed and thanked me as she grabbed my hands and told me that i was very beautiful as well. I blushed harder and thanked her.

We sat on the bolder that was in the training field and talked among each other. I saw her look over at Kakashi-senpai as he walks over to Tou-san to talk to him about something. I saw a blush come onto her face and I thought to myself that she must like him. I got a better look at him and saw that he had silver, defying gravity like hair and had a mask that covered the bottom half of his face. I could set why people would have a crush on him but what I didn't like to see was his eyes. They were black and cold and made me have shivers go down my spine. They reminded me of that man who attached my village.

Looking back to Rin-senpai I see her staying at be with a concerned look. I told her that I was alright and that I would keep her secret safe. She looked confused at me and I shook my head. "I k-know you l-like K-Kakashi, but I will k-keep it a secret.". Rin-senpai looked down and smiled, "you know, it's cute when you stutter.". I blushed a deep red and I thought to myself that I have blushed to much today for my own good.

"I'm here!". I looked over to see the boy who saved me yesterday for which I was very grateful to. Kakashi-senpai started to scold him about being on time and ninja rules and regulations. I was confused on why he was acting this way... He probably had a good reason to.

Tou-san clapped his hands and told them to be quiet. The boys glared at each other as they walked over to the boulder that we were sitting at. He then looked at us with a kind smile and started to speak. "Alright team, today we have a new addition to the group so we are going to introduce ourselves to get them vise versa so us...Alright Obito, you start first.

Obito-senpai grabbed the edge of his goggles and brought them up so we could see his eyes better. "Alright! My name is Obito Uchiha from the great Uchiha clan! I am twelve years old and I am a Genin! I like training, dango, and Rin! I dislike people who put others down and Kakashi! My hobbies are to train and my dream is to become the number one Hokage!". I clapped and thanked him then it was Kakashi-senpai's turn.

"Kakashi Hatake, age twelve and ranked genin. I have a lot of likes and dislikes and hobbies. I have never really thought of my dream.". I was confused as to why he was acting this way but I want going to ask so I clapped and thanked him as well. I thought I was hallucinating but I think I saw Kakashi-senpai having a faint blush on his cheeks when he scoffed, but I must have only imagined it.

Next up was Rin-senpai, "Hello, my name is Rin Nohara and I am twelve years old and has the rank of a Genin. I like reading, my team, and my friends. I don't really dislike anything and my hobbies include reading and training my medical ninjutsu. My dream is to become a famous medical ninja like Lady Tsunade!". I clapped and thanked her and Tou-san told me that it was my turn. I told him that he hasn't gone yet and he laughed and went anyway.

My name is Minato Namikaze and I am twenty two years old and has the rank of Jounin. I like Kushina's homemade food and my family. My dislikes are those who hurt the ones closet to me and my hobbies are reading and training. My dream is to become Hokage like Obito.". I giggled at his response and clapped. I took a deep breathe in and fiddled with my fingers then decided to introduce myself.

"M-My name is T-Treanna Rose Namikaze and I am t-ten years old with no rank. I-I like dango and my family and I d-dislike those who h-hurt my family. My hobbies i-includes reading, training, and b-being with my b-brother. My dream is to b-be kind like my m-mother but to be s-strong like my father and become J-Jounin.". Everyone looked at me and all thought the same thought, 'how cute'. I put my head down in embarrassment as I thought I didn't do a good job.

I then heard clapping and I looked up to see Obito-senpai clapping with a smile on his face. Rin-senpai and Tou-san started clapping and Kakashi-senpai lightly clapped and I gave them a smile that I have not really down for awhile, a true smile. They stopped clapping and stared at Tou-san for instructions for what to do next. He looked at me and asked me how much training I have had for becoming a ninja. I told him that I have had the classes about chakra and the history of my clan.

He then clapped his hands and started to speak. "Alright, what we are going to do is Rin will teach her how to control her chakra, Kakashi will teach her taijutsu and Kenjutsu with kunai and shuriken, and finally Obito will teach her about ninjutsu and how to control her Chakra nature. We will start off with Rin teaching her then so on and so forth, but first I want to figure out what chakra nature you are, alright.". He pulled out a piece of paper and told me that I had to poor my Chakra into it.

He held onto the piece of paper and it split on half and one half shriveled up and the other half burned up. "With this paper you will see what Chakra nature you are. With wind it will spilt in half, fire will burn it up, earth with crumble, lighting will shrivel up, and water with soak.". He gave me a piece of paper and I started to pour my Chakra into it. Once I did, one half spilt the corner, the other half soaked while in the middle, it turned to ice.". Everyone's eyes widen as I looked down, thinking I did something wrong.

Tou-san saw this and tried to comfort me, saying that I did nothing wrong. When I looked up he put his hand on his chin in a thinking pose. "Well, it seems that you have your clans Kekkei Genkai!". Obito-senpai looked confused and asked what that was. Kakashi-senpai told him that he was a dobe and he just glared at him. Tou-san sighed and stared to explain what it was.

"A Kekkei Genkai is like your Sharingan, Obito. It's a Chakra nature that no one else can have expect that particular person or clan. So for some people it's your Sharingan or ice. In Treanna's case, it's the ability to control water and turn it into ice. We call that Kekkei Genkai, Mizu Mage, or water bending.". Obito-senpai thrusted his hand into the air like Kaa-san did and sure afford shouted that I was so cool.

I blushed, T-Thank you, Obito-senpai...". He got stars in his eyes as he thought of what I called him. Rin-senpai just smiled at him while Kakashi-senpai just scoffed. Tou-san have an awkward laugh then told Obito-senpai and Kakashi-senpai to go spray while Rin goes and teaches me how to control my chakra. We walk off to our different sections and I stand in front of Rin-senpai, waiting for instructions.

"Alright, what I want you to do is to climb a tree.". I looked at her confused as to why this would help me contain my Chakra. She giggled then told me I had to do it without using my hands. My eyes widen and I told her that it was impossible. She made a hand sign and started to walk up a tree with no hands. My eyes lit up like the dawn of a new morning and I started to clap with joy. She jumped down and bowed playfully.

"Now, I want you to make the same hand sign and club up this tree.". She gave me a kunai and told me to mark my process with it. I walked up to the tree and started to tap it. "A-Are your sure t-this is safe?". I asked with a worried expression and she gave a small giggle and said that it was perfectly safe. I walked backward so I was about ten feet away from the tree then I started to run at it and started to run up the tree. I got to the middle before I slipped and I hurry and made a mark on the tree and feel to the ground on my butt.

Rin-senpai asked if I was okay and I said I was perfectly fine and asked what I did wrong with tears wanting to come out of my eyes. She ushered me to not cry and told me that I actually did very good on my first try and that I did better then both Obito-senpai and Kakashi-senpai on there first try. I smiled and thanked her for the complement. "Now for what you did wrong, I believe it was because you put not enough chakra under my feet to get up all the way. I nodded and made the hand signs then started up again.

(Kakashi's Point Of View)

I best Obito in our spar, of course, and he started to thrash out, saying I was a cheater. I ignored him and looked over at our new teammate. She was nothing special and was pretty weak for being a ninja. I was surprised, however, to hear about her Kekkei Genkai. The ability to control water was very interesting, but from what I saw when she was training by herself, she didn't know who to control it.

From what I remember from my studies about the Rose clan. They are known for there strength in Taijutsu and there ability to control water. I kinda felt bad for her because from what I heard, she was the last of her kind, and I know how they feels. I see her run up the tree and get up to about halfway but then falls on her butt. She really needs to work on her balance of she wants to become a ninja and go on missions successfully.

I succeeded scoffed as I looked at her talking to Rin. I hear her say that she did better then Obito and I and I just scoffed at that remark. I just how that she doesn't slow us down in the long-run. For some reason I can't stop looking at her as she tries and fails at the tree climbing exercise. There is just something that drags me to her and I don't know what it is.

(Treanna's Point Of View)

I been at this for about an hour and I am almost to the top. Rin-senpai decided that we take a break so we say down on the boulder and talked for a little while. After about five minutes we are back at it again and I am trying to get to the top. Tou-san dates that we have five minutes left before we switch so I closed my eyes and stared to breathe in and out. I did the hand sign and started to run up to tree. I got to the spot where I usually go off but I pumped a little more chakra and I finally got to the top.

Rin-senpai and Obito-senpai cheered and Tou-san and Kakashi-senpai clapped. I jumped down and bowed respectively and have them a smile. Tou-san clapped and told is me to go with Kakashi-senpai to with l with on my Taijutsu. I nodded and walked over to him. He told me that he wanted to spar with him to see how good I am with Taijutsu. I nodded and we started to fight.

I ran at him and started to punch at him. He dodged every one then kicked me in the side. I grabbed his foot before he could kick me and twisted him so he would spin around. He then kicked me in the stomach and knocked be down too the ground. He sighed as I got back up and waited for his instructions.

He told me to show my Taijutsu stance and I showed him the one he taught me. He nodded and told me I looked good then he told me to punch that tree with no Chakra at added to it. He must have saw me hit the tree and made it feel down and doesn't want that to happen. I punched the tree and it left a huge dent in the tree. Even with no Chakra, my punches are very hard.

I turned around to see him with his eyes widened and had the look of shock. I played with my fingers and looked down and blushed. He regained pasture and told me to punch the tree with chakra added to it. I punched the tree and it cut it half and feel down. Everyone started at us turn widened us and Kakashi -senpai just shrugged.

He did this for about an hour then we switched and I was with Obito-senpai and Tou-san for which they helped me make shadow clones and transformation Jutsu. It wasn't that hard, I got it right of the back. Tou-san days he wanted to see how far I am with my Kekkei Genkai. I nodded and went over to the lake and closed my eyes. I then started moving my hands back and forth and the water started to move along with me.

Obito-senpai looked at me turn stars in his eyes and I looked down and blushed. We did this for another hour and then it was time to head home. Tou-san and I went to the weapons store to pick up the basic tools for a ninja to have like kunai and shuriken. I told him I knew how to use senbon needles so we grabbed those as well.

We got home and Kaa-san making dinner while Caleb was on the floor playing with a toy. He gave me a big smile when he saw me and I walked to him and gave him a big kiss on his forehead. The couple smiled at us as I played with my brother. I was happy that we had a family, and I will protect them with my life.

I promise.

Hey Guys!

Check out my story "The Sister Of Minato Namikaze" that I have written!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	4. Chapter 3: Promotion

(Treanna's Point Of View)

It has been a month since I started training with team Minato and it has been the best time if my life. Training to be a ninja is really hard but since I am not doing it alone, it's better. The hardest part fur me right now is controlling my chakra and infusing is with my Kekkei Genkai, but Tou-san says that it is normal.

Rin-senpai has taught me how to walk up trees and walk on top of water. I thought it was impossible and only God can walk on water but turns out, I'm wrong. We have become really good friends and we have hung out a lot these past few months and also helps take care of Caleb. He really seems to like her and I can understand why because of her welcoming nature and her beautiful smile...I wish I was as pretty as her.

Kakashi-senpai has taught me a lot of Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. He had even brought me to the weapon store and got me my own katana that works well with water. We've been working on adding my Kekkei Genkai with my katana which has been hung very well. I am able to put water on it and make it into a sharp point so the blade is sharper and more deadly. We've also been working on my strength and how to control it. It's like I have said with me having trouble with controling my chakra, I'm not really good at it.

Obito-senpai and Tou-san have been really working me to the bone this past month to be able for me to go up in the ranks. I have mastered the Jutsu's you need to know to become a Genin. Kaa-san has even come and shown me a few water style Jutsu's because of my water chakra nature. Tou-san has shown me a Jutsu called "Wind Style: Air Bullets Jutsu" which took me a few weeks to master but I got it down.

Caleb has been happier then I have ever seen him. I now fully trust Kaa-san to watch over him while I am training with team Minato. She even brings him to where I am training so I could see him. There team really likes him as well, and Caleb seems to like Obito the most. I could understand with the way he smiles all the time and has a bubbley attitude. Sometimes I wish that I was as confident as Obito and the rest of the team were. Caleb didn't seem to have the problem that I had with being shy. He was out front and happy all the time.

I have always be shy and quiet, even with my own family. My father sometimes say I was a disappointment because of how shy I was and how I would stutter all the time. Everyone else on the clan were proud and very up front with everyone while I used to hide in the corner so no one would see me.

It seems with my adoptive family that they think that my stuttering is cute and they didn't mind that I was shy. I am happy that I am with this family and my new friends. I'm starting to think that there massacre wasn't so bad after all because something good came out of it.

Coming out of my musing, I am standing with team Minato in front of the Ninja Academy because Obito-senpai, Rin-senpai, and Kakashi-senpai were about to go in and take the chunin exams. Since I am not a ninja quite yet, I cannot take the exams with them which made me a little sad.

Tou-san gave them a big smile that, I think, is his trademark. "Alright, this is where leave you.. Good luck everyone!". I nodded and have them a small smile, "T-Thats right! Do Y-Your best!". Obito-senpai and Rin-senpai both got hearts on their eyes and called my cute while Kakashi-senpai had a small blush on his cheeks.

They walked inside and Tou-san brought me back home where I saw Kaa-san bouncing Caleb on her knee. I smiled and walked up Caleb and took him off her lap. "Hey B-Buddy boo... H-How are y-you?". He giggled on response and I gave him a small smile and gave him back to Kaa-san who took him with a smile on her features.

Suddenly, an Anbu member flashed into the room and almost gave me a heart attack because it scared me. He looked over to Tou-san who was on the floor, reading a newspaper next to the coffee table. "Minato Namikaze... Treanna Namikaze...you are summoned to Lord Hokage's office immediately.". Tou-san nodded and he motioned me to follow him. He kissed his wife and kissed Caleb on the forehead then he put a hand on my shoulder and we disappeared and landed next to Lord Hokage's office for door. I was confused but Tou-san told me that he will tell me later.

We walked in and I saw Lord Hokage with a man that I did not recognize. I stepped behind Minato because of my shyness and he just pats my head. Lord Hokage see my actions and gives me a small smile and does a small wave while saying, "hello little one...". I have him a small greeting but started behind Tou-san.

The Hokage regained his posture and looked at Tou-san. "Minato..I have given you a month to train her so i believe that it is time for us to see where she is at and what rank to put her as.". Tou-san nodded and stepped away from me and pushed me forward so I was in the middle of the room.

"Treanna...How would you feel if you were to take a test for you to become a ninja, huh. Would that be alright?". I nodded slowly, not trusting my voice, and the Hokage smiled. "Alright, you are going to be tested in a spar and showing off what you can do, like a Genin test, alright? Ace Haruno will be the one you will show your basic skill and Minato will be the one to give you a spar.". I nodded and thanked him as he told me that we will meet in Training Ground Three in fifteen minutes.

We walked out of the office and he flashed us home so I could hurry and grab my stuff. I grabbed a few shuriken and kunai for the battle and grabbed my katana and put it on my back. Heading downstairs, I see Caleb asleep in the play pen and Minato waiting for me at the door. Rubbing my head, we said goodbye to Kaa-san and headed to Training Ground Three.

Once we got there, we saw Lord Hokage and that man from before who's name was Ace Haruno, standing, waiting for us to come. We come out of hiding and Lord Hokage greeted us with a kind smile. "Alright, since you are now here, we can begin the testing. Ace... If you would please...". The pink haired individual took out a clip board with a pen and looked up at me.

"Okay, do if you would please make Three clones of yourself then we will move on to the next test.". I nodded and made the sign for clones and made three like he asked. He nodded and then told me to make a henge of himself for which I did perfectly. Finally he asked for me to tell him the chakra natures and what a Kekkei Genkai is. "T-The five chakra n-natures are Wind, E-Earth, Lightning, W-Water, Fire, Y-Yin, and Y-Yang. A K-Kekkei Genkai is a p-power that can o-only be used by a s-specific person and c-cannot be c-copied by anyone e-else."

He clapped and told me that I passed. I let it the breathe I didn't know I was holding and looked you at Lord Third Hokage. "We will now start the spar between Minato Namikaze and Treanna Rose Namikaze!". We stood in front of each other with a range of five feet. Ace-sensei told us to stay and I was first to move by jumping away from him and he did the same.

Tou-san made the first move and threw shuriken and kunai in my direction and I tensed up. I hurried and brought out my katana and blocked all the ones that came towards me. I looked over my shoulder and saw that my sleeve was cut but I looked back to my opponent. I raced forward and started to slash my katana at him grit which he dodged each slash. I slashed at him to the right and I saw him bend him leg so I side kicked him and he stumbled to the right.

This gave me the opportunity to to kick him in the stomach and jump backward to get ready for a Jutsu. I made up hand signs to make the Jutsu called "Wind Style: Air Bullets" then sucked in air to shoot it if mouth. I counted to three and blew out the air shots and I saw Tou-san make handsigns and a water came out of his mouth and made a wall like structure to counter my air bullets.

I stood quite a distance from Tou-san but what caught my eye was the water on the ground. I slowly walked forward so I wouldn't trigger him and I kneeled down and touched the water which made every spot of water around it turn to ice. It stretched ask the way under Tou-san's feet which made him skip a bit, him not used to the ice. I stepped onto the ice and skated towards him. I took up my katana and used my Kekkei Genkai to move the water around my to move onto the sword to make it into a fine point.

I lunged at him and came close to slashing his chest but I stopped, not wanting to hurt anyone. But, Tou-san engulfed into smoke and he disappeared which made me realize the he was a clone. Then, a fireball came straight at me but I dodged at the last second which made me breathe out. I realised that the final was not for me but to melt the ice. Because the I've was melting, must l mist came into the air and I couldn't see anything until I felt something cold on my neck and I turned around to see Tou-san holding a kunai to my throat.

I told him that I give up and he took the kunai away from my neck. I heard clapping from a distance so I turned to see Lord Hokage clapping along with Ace-sensei and thet both had smiles on their faces. "That was an excellent spar, if I do say so myself... Meet me in my office and i will give the results.". With that he used the shushen Jutsu and teleported back to his office. Ace-sensei did that as well abs Tou-san asked me if he wanted to teleport us or run their. I told him to teleport because I was tired from our assist for which he just chuckled.

Once we got their, The Third Hokage let us in and he took a puff out of his pipe. "Well, we know from the test that Ace have you, you are at least a Genin so you are now a full fledged ninja! But...I will say from that spar that you are above that standard, so I am promotiong you to Chunin. Congratulations!". I was surprised I did that well for my first time at trying to become a kunoichi. I bowed and thanked him for his kindness and he sighed and said that I was trying innocent to be a ninja. I smiled as he dismissed us while giving me a headband then we headed to the Academy.

Once we got there we saw Obito-senpai, Rin-senpai, and Kakashi-senpai waiting for us at the front gate of the Academy. I waved at them and Rin came up to me and we have each other a hug. Tou-san asked how they did and Obito brought his goggles up to his forehead and gave us a big smile, "We passed, of course". Kakashi-senpai scoffed and murdered something that I couldn't hear but he must have said something mean because Obito-senpai got mad at him.

Rin-senpai tried to call then down as Tou-san clapped his hands and congratulated them. "Also, you guys might want to step up your game because your new teammate is already a rank ahead you.". Obito-senpai's eyes widen and his mouth gaps open. "What are you saying sensei!". He put his hands on my shoulders and told them that I was a Chunin. Rin-senpai hugged me, congratulating me and Obito-senpai rubbed the back of his next in surprise while Kakashi-senpai scoffed but I heard a small "congrats" come from his mouth.

I looked over my team with a smile as I thought to myself, 'I could get used to a family like this...'

Hey Guys!

Sorry if my fight wasn't very good!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	5. Chapter 4: Third Great Ninja War

(Treanna's Point Of View)

It has been six months since I have become Chunin, and it has not been that bad. I have been on a lot of D-rank and C-rank missions with team seven and I have had a great time. Those some of the C-rank missions have been kind of hard, I am able to deal with it and move on with the rest of the team.

The Third Great Ninja War has started up about a month after I came to the Leaf Village and it has only gotten worse. Many nameless Ninja have been sent out and killed by the hands of the hidden Rock and Cloud. I pretty scared myself because I don't know when my team and I are going to be sent to the front lines and must likely killed off.

Kakashi-senpai had also become Chunin when he took the Chunin Exams for the first time and become a Jounin about a week ago. We have been on solo missions together and have come to know one another. He isn't quite as cold to me as he is with the others and is respectful of how shy and scared i get when people fight. I sometimes wonder why he looks away from me sometimes after we look at each other... It's strange.

Obito-senpai became a Chunin on their second try in the Chunin Exams. I can see how much he had come from being a Genin to a Chunin. He doesn't cry as much and had come closer to coming on time for when we are supposed to meet. I'm glad that he is still the happy, go lucky kind of guy with a kind aura and a bright smile. I am happy to have him a friend and will always be in a place in my heart.

Rin-senpai, like Obito-senpai, became Chunin on her second try in the Chunin Exams. Her medical ninjutsu had got much better and is now teaching me how to use it as well. She is still in love with Kakashi-senpai which I thought was cute because she always looks at him with admiration and love. she has gotten more beautiful as time went in and i wishes every night that I would be as pretty as her.

Caleb is one years old now and had learned to walk. It's funny because he learned to walk then ten minutes later he learned to run, so it has always hard to catch up to him. He had also been trying to speak and has only said the word mama when Kaa-san was holding him. Some tears left my eye as he said his first word and that it was with his adoptive mother. I hope that someday that he will call Tou-san "Tou-san" and me Nee-san.

I am lying on a boulder that is in Training Ground Seven as my team and I wait for Obito-senpai to come. We are going on an A-rank mission to help finish the Third Great Ninja War for good. Honestly, in kind of scared because I don't know what is going to happen with our team and the war. Kaa-san was crying this morning because she didn't want me going out in such a dangerous mission that could get myself killed. Caleb was crying as well but I think it was just because he was hungry but I like to think he knew what was going on.

Coming out of my musing, Obito-senpai appeared falling out of the trees and onto the ground, on his stomach. He asked if he made it in time and Kakashi-senpai scolded him about being late and about how he should follow the Ninja rules and regulations. Tou-san looked over at them with a smile, "Alright Kakashi, that's enough. I'm sure Obito showed her the way to go. Right?"

"I even carried her bags!". Obito-senpai brought out an eye dropper and dropped a few drops in his eyes as Kakashi-senpai told Tou-san that he was to nice to his teammate. He gave an awkward laugh as obito-senpai asked if kakashi-senpai and any kindness in his heart. Rin came up to them and asked them to stop fighting because they were a team and they should work together.

"Your to easy on Obito, Rin... Remember that today is also a special day for me.". Rin agreed and i signed at Obito-senpai's cluelessness. Sure he had a big heart and confidence that i admire but his brain his something that could be worked on.

We started walking and Tou-san discuss what was going on to Obito-senpai. "As of today, Kakashi is a Jounin, just like I am. For this mission, Kakashi and I will break up into two teams... That will make us more efficient. After all, the Leafs military strength is the lowest they have ever been."

"We're splitting up? So then...". Obito-senpai started to say but Tou-san finished the line for him. "That's right... Kakashi will be caption of a three man squad with you and Rin, Obito... And I'll be working alone.". Rin turned back to look at her clueless teammate. "Remember? We were just talking about this the other day, when we discussed getting Kakashi a gift.". Obito looked to his left and told her that he forgot.

Tou-san stopped and pulled out one of his special made kunai. "Well... Here's what I got for ya! A custom made kunai knife! It's a little heavy and unconventional but you'll get used to it quickly.". He threw it to him and Kakashi-senpai thanked him.

It was Rin's turn and she pulled it something from her backpack. "This one's from me...I made a personalized med kit for you. I adjusted a few things to make it easier to use.". He thanked her then moved on to me.

I blushed, seeing that everyone's attention was on me. I looked down as I grabbed a clininder like container out of my pocket. "I g-got you s-something that i-is specially made f-from my c-clan. It's s-special healing water t-that heals a-anything it t-touches.". If I looked hard enough, I could faintly fade out a small smile coming from behind his mask as he thanked me.

He moved on to Obito where he held it a hand, waiting for him to give him something. Obito-senpai told him that he didn't have anything to give him and Kakashi-senpai just scoffed. "That's fine. I doubt it would have been any good anyway. Better nothing at all then a useless burden.". They hoi bad at each other which made me cover my ears in fear. I felt a hand on my shoulder as Rin told them to calm down because I was getting scared.

"Can I explain the mission now? We don't have much time because we are close to the border now". Tou-san asked firmly as letting go of my shoulder so we could head to our stopping point. He pulled out a map and started to explain the mission.

"See? It's this line here. It shows where the Land of Earth is currently invading the Land of Grass. The enemy are shinobi from the Hidden Stone, and according to Intel... They deployed a thousand shinobi to the front line here.". He pointed where the front lines are and Obito-senpai spoke up. "That's farther then the last time.".

Kakashi-senpai looked up at his teammate. "Well, the Grass is situated right next to the Land of Fire. We should have stepped in earlier.". Rin-senpai kept her head down as she spoke. "If the Hidden Stone is able to invade like this, that must mean that they have an efficient system for reinforcement."

Tou-san nodded in agreement. "That's why our mission is this...the Kannabi Bridge. To crush your enemy at the front lines requires an immense amount of Shinobi, right? Therefore, Shinobi like us whose focus is sabotage are forced to work on a small, efficient unit.". Kakashi-senpai looked up like he figured it all out. "The bridge... So our mission is infiltration."

Tou-san nodded again then spoke. "Team Kakashi... Your mission is to sneak behind the enemy and reach that bridge. Once the three of you are there, you will destroy it in order to disrupt the enemies support operation. After that, you will promptly withdraw.". We told him they were understood but there was something I had to ask.

"W-What a-about you T-Tou-san?". He looked at me with understanding and put a hand on my head. "I'll confront the enemy directly on the battle field. That will create a diversion so that you can do your job. Now remember, Kakashi's your caption on this mission. All four of us will travel to the border together, but one we get there we'll split up for our missions.". He put his hand out infront him and we stack our hand on it saying we understood what we her to do.

We walked until we got to a mushroom forest where Kakashi-senpai stopped us, probably because of an enemy shinobi. We got behind a big log and Tou-san put a finger on the ground, sensing around for enemy ninja. "Be on your guard everyone! There are twenty of them out there... But I believe there only shadow clones."

"I agree sensei... Alright then, I'll attack. Please back me up.". Tou-san looked down at Kakashi-senpai with a worried yet stern look. "Wait Kakashi, don't be hasty. I'll go, you can cover me, Kakashi.". The silver haired kid started making hand signs. "Sensei...I am captain today, right. I want to try out a new Jutsu, I've been working on... Chidori!". A ball of lightning that sparked out in many different directions appeared in his hand that was fun of chakra.

Before he could go anywhere, Tou-san put out a hand infront of Kakashi-senpai, signaling him to stop. "No matter how many there are, I can take them down in an instant with this Jutsu. It's exactly like your nickname, sensei. Besides, you said it yourself... Right now I'm the captain, not you, and the rules clearly state that the team must obey the captain orders, sensei."

He pulled his hand back and Kakashi-senpai raced forward, destroying the log in front of us. The enemy shot out shuriken and kunai which was blocked by Tou-san's own kunai and shuriken. Obito-senpai, Rin-senpai, and I walked forward waiting to be attacked. A clone appeared in front of Obito-senpai and he froze but luckily, Tou-san destoryed it for him while telling him to be on his guard.

I looked up to see Kakashi-senpai facing the went shinobi and raced forward to strike him but it looked like he was about to be stabbed by the man's katana. I see Tou-san appear infront of him and grabbed him and also blocked the swords attack, but I could that the captain was also cut by it. Tou-san landed on the ground with Kakashi-senpai. Rin-senpai went to heal him as my adoptive father flashed to the enemies position and gave the last blow.

Tou-san came back to give the report. "That's all of them. Kakashi's wound is serious... For more we will retreat and set up camp.". He told Tou-san that he was fine but that got Obito angered. "No you aren't, Kakashi. It's all because you ignored sensei's warnings and charged in there, you fool.". Kakashi-senpai scoffed at him. "I don't want to hear that from you... You, the Uchiha elite, who read just cowering and crying.". There started to fight again so I covered my ears and my body started to shake.

Tou-san hugged me and I turned into his chest as he spoke to the team. "That's quite enough, both of you.". They all turned to look at Tou-san and I and the eyes when down cast when they saw me shaking. Tou-san stared down at Kakashi-senpai as he spoke. "Kakashi... Rules and regulations are indeed important, but it didn't mean that all that matters. I told you... At times you must adapt and takes steps appropriate to the situation at hand.". Kakashi-senpai looked down and Obito looked at him with glee.

"Your not blameless either Obito... There's no way you can get dust in your eyes when you are wearing goggles. It's fine to speak of self-control, but you must be strong at heart, not just in your words.". He looked down at me and I looked up at him and he rubbed my head then looked at Kakashi-senpai.

"Now, there's over more thing. Kakashi... I'm my opinion... You shouldn't use that Jutsu of yours again. From what I saw, it was a strike with a single focus. It certainly has speed and destructive power, but it makes you move to fast to ascertain an opponents counter-attack. It's still an imperfect Jutsu."

He looked down at the team with hope in his eyes. "Now, before we part, let me day this one more time. For Shinobi, the one thing that is important among all else is teamwork.". They ask looked down with shame, even Rin, who did nothing wrong.

We walked out of the mushroom forest and got to our camping out spot and the team except for Tou-san and I went to sleep as we stayed out to watch over, to make sure we are save. I stayed it with him because I have insomnia from when I was homeless and had to stay up to make sure Caleb was safe. We were sitting there watching the stars until Obito-senpai came up to us.

He sat down on the other side of Tou-san and started to speak. "Sensei I...I know that teamwork is the most important thing of all, but when... When Kakashi keeps belittling me, rubbing my nose in lack of discipline. I...no... What I mean is I might have been born into the elite Uchiha clan, but I'm still just a failure. I admit that Kakashi is an awesome guy but..."

Tou-san looked up at the sky, thinking about something before he spoke. "Kakashi's father is Sakumo Hatake, the genius ninja known as the White Fang of the Leaf. In his time, even the legendary Sannin paled in comparison. With having spent his early childhood beside a genius like that, it's hardly a surprise that Kakashi's standards for other people and his teammates are unnaturally high."

"White Fang of the Leaf? You know, come to think of it, I've heard of him before. He was that hero who died while protecting the Village, but Kakashi never mentioned a single word about that.". Obito said looking at Tou-san with curiosity. Tou-san looked down at him with compassionate eyes before speaking. "The White Fang... The great man that everyone looked up to, especially Kakashi. At least they did until that incident."

Obito looked at him with confused eyes as Tou-san sighed. "Honestly, I'm not entirely sure it's my place to tell the story, but since your Kakashi's teammate, I believe you should know about it.". Obito-senpai asked what happened and Tou-san looked up at the sky.

"Kakashi's father, Sakumo, took his own life after he was vilified by everyone around him.". Obito-senpai eyes widen as I leaned against my adoptive father's arm. "Five years ago, he led a dangerous, top secret mission deep behind enemy lines. It went bad and he has one of two choices, either save the mission or his comrades. Of course, according to the laws of the village, you cannot abandon a mission... But to save the lives of his comrades, Kakashi's father put the mission on hold. However, a great deal of damage resulted in the end... Both the Land of Fire and his peers blamed him for everything. On top of that, even the people he rescued turned against him and slandered him. The ordeal took a toll on Sakumo, physically and emotionally, until finally he took his own life."

Tou-san took a breathe in, "Since that day, Kakashi refuses to utter a word about his father. He's devoted himself to the laws and regulations of the village.". Obito looked down in shame as tears roll down my face. Tou-san rubs them away then looks over at Obito-senpai. "Obito, please try to understand, even just a little. Kakashi really does mean well."

With that, Obito-senpai went back to bed and I started to cry again as I looked up at my adoptive father. "Tou-san, you wont leave me to... Will you?". He shook his head, "I will try my best, hime, I will try my best." With that I fell asleep on my father's shoulder.

Hey Guys!

I have a surprise for you in the next chapter!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	6. Chapter 5: The Lost Of A Comrade

(Treanna's Point Of View)

It was the next morning and I found myself in my sleeping bag but I don't remember being in my sleeping bag when I feel asleep. Tou-san must have put me in it over I feel asleep. I was happy to have an adoptive father like him to be so caring to me and my brother.

Coming out of my musing, I sat up to see everyone else getting up as well. We started packing them Rin-senpai started to talk to me. "I think Kakashi likes you." I looked over at her with a questioning look as she kept talking. "I've seen the way he has looked at you and hope he treats you, I can tell that he really likes you... More then me anyway."

I shook my head and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I-I'm sure K-Kakashi-sensei l-likes you. Y-You are so s-smart and v-very p-pretty. I c-can't see a r-reason w-why he wouldn't l-like you.". She got stars on her eyes as she grabbed my hands. "I am so glad that we are best friends, Treanna! If Kakashi likes you then so be it. All I care about is Kakashi's and your happiness! Besides, I can see why he would like you, your adorable, your cute when you stutter, and you have kind heart."

I brought my hands up to my face as I started to blush. I looked over where Kakashi-senpai was and I see him looking back at me. I see him look away and i could see a faint shade of pink on his checks that were mostly covered by him mask. I looked away with a darker shade of blush and Rin just laughs. "See! I told you he liked you, and it seems you like him too! I'm happy for you two!"

With that she walked away and went to tend Kakashi's wound that he got yesterday. I started thinking about what she said. Do I like Kakashi-senpai that way? No, it couldn't be... Could it. I looked back at him and Rin-senpai to see her whisper something in his ear then looked at me. I g-got lost in his black orbs and I couldn't think or breathe. I looked back at my hands and sighed... Great... I'm in love with Kakashi-senpai.

Before I could think anymore on there matter, Tou-san told us that it was time to go. We walked until we got to a tall bamboo area that covered us so we won't be seen. "This is where we go or septate ways. Do your best all of you. The enemy encountered yesterday was merely a lone scout, but know we should expect to fight teams. Be careful". Tou-san told us as Obito-senpai called Kakashi-sensei captain. I smiled, knowing that he learned from the story last night about Kakashi-senpai's past.

Tou-san told us to scatter and we jumped away from him and went our own way. We ran through the tall bamboo until we got square like how which we investigated. We took a break where we looked at the map and Obito-senpai put eye drops into his eyes.

Finally we walked until we got to a small lake in the middle of the bamboo forest. Kakashi-senpai told us to stop as bamboo shards flew at us. Captain got ready to deflect them but Obito-senpai got in front and did The Fireball Jutsu to take them all out.

We waited for another attack to come until we heard a smash scream come behind us and we see Rin-senpai unconscious on a man's hip. They disappeared and Obito-senpai tried to go after them, but Kakashi-senpai told him not to. "What, are you crazy! Do you have any idea of what you are saying, Kakashi."

"Yes... The three of us have have to complete this mission alone.". The Uchiha asked what will become of Rin. "we'll come back for her later. Look, the enemy will won't to find out so they won't kill her right away. Luckily, Rin is a medic so if she becomes a prisoner of war, she'll be tested well. As long as she cares for their wounded, she'll be safe, but we'll be in serious trouble if the enemy has time to learn what our strategy is. I'd they do operation that information, they'll no doubt increase the security on the bridge right away. That would make our mission much more difficult."

Obito-senpai shouted at him about how he is only assuming Rin-senpai will be safe, and what if the guys that cought her are just nobody's who don't know any better. He said that Rin-senpai was top priority, but Kakashi-senpai disagreed. "We are shinobi... You must carry out our mission even at the extent of our comrades... That's the law. It we fail, the war will drag on an more lives then just Rin's will be lost."

I covered my ears and crouched down while shaking because Obito-senpai was shouting. I didn't hear what he said but when I logged back to them I see Obito-senpai punch Kakashi-senpai in the face which sent him flying back a few feet. I screamed to tell them to stop as I close my eyes in fear and tears start to spill out. They ignored me and kept on going on what whey were doing.

Obito-senpai said that he didn't like him but Kakashi-senpai told him that he didn't care. "I am the captain and your will obey my decisions. Whatever the circumstances one person alone makes the decisions to keep the team together. That's why we have the rule that says all team members must obey the captain without questions. Obito, you have no power, that's why I am caption of this team and not you.". Obito-senpai grabbed him by the shoulder straps and brought him closer to his face.

"Then why won't you try to save Rin yourself! It means you have the power to rescue the teammates, isn't that right Kakashi!". Kakashi-senpai just glared at him as more tears spilled from my eyes. "If you give in to your emotions, even for a moment and fail your mission, you'll regret it sooner than you know. That's why shinobi have to rules, that's why we're taught to surpress our emotions. You should already know that."

"But Rin... She was so concerned for your well being that she put together that special medkit for you. She even sealed a special amulet inside it.". I shake my head trying to grey there screaming out of my head. "The medkit and medical ninjutsu are great systems that the hidden leaf developed to increase the success rate of our missions, but like I told you yesterday, Obito, better nothing at all then a useless burden. To carry out a mission, a ninja should only have the tools necessary to the task at hand. Useless things like emotions only get in the way."

I shouted at then to stop again and they looked at me with soft emotions them looked back at each other. Obito-senpai let go of his straps and started to walk away before he spoke. "I believed that the White Fang was a true hero.". Kakashi-senpai looked surprised as Obito-senpai looked back at him. "Your right, in the Ninja world, those who break the rules and law are regarded as scum. But... Those who abandon even one of their friends are even worse then scum."

With that Obito-senpai walked away and Kakashi-senpai walked up to me and grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "I'm sorry about us fighting... Come on.". He dragged me into the trees and we're started running along the trees until he stopped and Kakashi-senpai looked deep in thought. Tears were still streaming down my face as I stared at him. He looked up at me then walked over to me and wiped away my tears which made me blush. He sighed and said, "were going after Obito."

I smiled as I followed him to where Obito-senpai was, and we saw him about to get striked by the enemy. Kakashi-senpai raced forward and slashed him with his katana. I landed next to Obito-senpai and looked over him to see if he was okay.

He looked shocked as to why we were here and asked what was going on. "Well, I certainly can't leave this up to a crybaby ninja like you, can I?" I see tears threatening to come out of his eyes as he looks at Kakashi-senpai. We look at the enemy who looks back at us. "I know that silver hair and that white light blade...could it be...White Fang of the Leaf?"

"This is a memento from my father!" My eyes widen as he mentioned his father and the enemy just scoffed then disappeared again. We looked around to make sure that we don't get attacked but it was hard to sense him. Suddenly Kakashi-senpai told Obito-senpai to get out of the way and jumped in front of him.

A blade slashed Kakashi-senpai's eye that made a deep cut. We ran over to him and I waterbended some water out of the tree so I could heal his wound. Looking at his eye I could tell that the cut was too deep and there was nothing I could do. Obito-senpai started to cry and Kakashi-senpai told him to stop and that he is not done yet.

He wiped away his tears as I put a bandage around his head and eye so it could heal. He just stood there looking at the captain and I before he turned around and stuck out his kunai in front of him. It looked like he didn't hit anything then the enemy appeared and I see is gut is stabbed by the kunai that hit a vital spot so he was as good as dead.

"Your...Your eyes!" He fell to the ground below us...dead. Obito-senpai turned around and looked at us and I could see that his eyes have changed into a red color with two tomoe on it... I believe that it is called a Sharingan. "This time...I will protect my comrades!" The captain told him that his eyes have changed and Obito-senpai looked down at his hands.

"Ya...I guess my Sharingan awakened. Now I can see the flow and movement of chakra." Kakashi-senpai grabbed his eye and I put a hand on his shoulder so he looks up at me. "We have to save Rin...We have to save her." I nodded and helped him stand up and we discussed a plan then went inside the cave.

We go in to see the other ninja from before and Rin-senpai kneeling on the ground while being tied up. "Rin's chakra had been disturbed. It's movement pattern is different from yours and mine.". The captain said that she is probably in a genjutsu and that they were using get for information.

We got into a battle stance and got ready to battle to save Rin-senpai. "I have fought him before... He's quick so be careful.". We raced forward and do did the enemy. I was in the back so when the bits started fighting I jumped over them and ran over to Rin-senpai.

I checked to see if she was okay and she looked fine other then being in a Genjutsu. Kakashi-senpai told me to not get her out of the Genjutsu until they were finished battling because they didn't want here worrying or getting in the way. They fought and cleared blows for a few minutes until the enemy slashed at Obito-senpai for which he ducked and Kakashi-senpai came at him.

The enemy went to stab him but Obito-senpai stopped him with his legs and Kakashi-senpai slashed him on the shoulder to knock him on the ground. This gave them the opportunity to run over to us to make sure we were okay.

Kakashi-senpai got Rin-senpai out of the Genjutsu and untied her. She was surprised to see us and Obito-senpai told her that we were saving her. She stood up as he heard a chuckle behind us. "I admit, you two make a good time, but your still just brats. You are all standing in the palm of your enemy now... Earth Style: Rock Breaker!".

He smacked his hand on the ground and the ceiling started to shake and a few tricks fell onto the ground. Kakashi-senpai told us to run toward the exit for rich we all did, gladly. We started running and Kakashi-senpai got hit by a rock on the head which made him fall over.

Obito-senpai ran over to him and stress to pick him up. With the ground shaking roughly and Obito-senpai's momentum to get to Kakashi-senpai made me fall over. I tried to get back up but the ground was shaking to much so I fell over onto my stomach. I felt a sharp pain in my lower body but then I felt numbness.

What happened... It's all quiet... My legs... Are numb... I... Can't see anything... There's to much... Dust in the air... Where is... Kakashi-senpai... Rin-senpai... Obito-senpai... Someone... Anyone... Help... Me...

The dust cleared and I look over to my right slowly to see Obito-senpai's body being crushed by a giant boulder. Tears leaked out of my eyes as I saw Kakashi-senpai try to push the boulder of him. I look to see Obito-senpai look at me with widen eyes. "Treanna!"

Rin-senpai and Kakashi-senpai looked over at me with widened eyes as they call my name. Rin-senpai came over to me and kneeled down next to me. She gasped as she put a hand on her mouth. "Your legs... Are completely crushed... I'm going... I'm have to... No... To save you I will do this!".

She pulled out a kunai in one hand and used her medical Ninjutsu on the other. I felt the cold blade cut into my flesh that wasn't smashed. I covered my mouth, trying not to scream from the pain. I see a hand stretched out to mine and I see that it was Obito-senpai with a reassuring smile.

Tears leak from my eyes as I grab onto his hand as he spoke. "Kakashi...I want to give you my Sharingan eye.". Kakashi-senpai gasped as I felt the kunai move onto the next leg. "Whatever the village or what anyone else says...I think... That your a great Jounin... It's true... It's how I really feel... Please accept this..."

I felt the kunai tip hit the floor as I was freed from the rock. "Rin... Please use your medical ninjutsu... And take the Sharingan... The whole eye... And transplant it into Kakashi's left eye...". Rin-senpai gripped my hand then walked over to Kakashi-senpai and Obito-senpai to make the whole transplant.

Once it was finished Rin gripped Obito-senpai's and my hand as Kakashi-senpai used a paper bomb to blast a hole in the ceiling. He jumped on top of the cave roof top and gazed in front of him. "Kakashi... Take care... Of Rin... And Treanna...". He pulled his katana and swore that he would protect us.

We hear noises of a battle as I turn to look at Obito-senpai. "O-Obito-senpai...". I see him smile. "Treanna, when I first met you, I knew that you were special. This little obstacle won't keep you down...I know it.". I sobbed and Rin-senpai gripped my hand tighter as she sees the enemies body but then relaxes when she sees Kakashi instead.

He jumped down and turned me over so he could pick me up bridal style. I looked down at myself to see that both of my legs were oosing blood because they have been cut off from above the knee cap. Kakashi-senpai jumped into the roof of the caves and set me down then reached down his hand to grab Rin-senpai.

I see more enemies appear and make an Earth Style Jutsu which makes the ground shake even more which also moves the rocks in the cave. Kakashi-senpai shouts to Rin-senpai to take his hand for which she did at the last moment before Obito-senpai was completely crushed.

I sobbed and cried out his name then passed out with a wounded soul.

(Kakashi's Point Of View)

Rin took my hand and I look over to Treanna past out which concerned me, knowing that she has lost to much blood. I looked at the reenforcements will l with a scowl. They are the reasons Obito got crushed... They are the reason we can't heal Treanna... They are the reason why I am so mad!

I grabbed Treanna and we ran until we ran out of breath. Still... We were surrounded by hundreds of enemy ninja. "Damn it... Damn it... Damn it!". I made hand signs for the Chidori, took out sensei's kunai and aimed for the enemy ninja. "Obito you helped me perfect this Jutsu... Rin... I'll hold them off... You get Treanna out of here now!". She tried to reason with me but I shouted at her to go and i jumped and attacked then everything went black.

"Am I... Dead?". I opened my eyes to see the star night sky. "Looks like your back amount us again." I bolted straight up when I heard Sensei talk. "Sensei... But how!". He raised up one of his kunai. "The Jutsu formula on this... It's a location marker when I use the transportation technique.". I asked him about the enemy and he said that he took care of them.

Then flashes of everything that happened can't into my mind. "What about Rin and Treanna... Where are they!?". He pointed in front of us and the first person I see is Rin looking up at the sky then I looked down to see Treanna laying on the grass asleep with the remainder on her legs bandaged up. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it in time... Rin told me everything that happened..."

I kept staring at Treanna...I hated seeing her in this state. She's never going to walk again and it's all my fault... How could I do this... How could I do this to the one I love.

**********Time skip brought to you by the snow outside**********

We are heading back safety we destoryed the bridge and completed or mission. Treanna had been out the whole time which I understood why after losing ask a lot of blood. Treanna was being carried by Minato-Sensei who was then followed by Rin and I

We have been quiet the whole way back... Probably because there is nothing that we want to talk about. Obito was always the one to start up conversations and bringing the joy to our group, but now he's gone... Forever.

The gates were in sight and Minato-Sensei stopped and turned to talk to us. "I have to report to Lord Hokage... Kakashi... Rin... Is it alright if you guys take Treanna to the hospital?". We nodded and I took Treanna of his back to I was carrying her bridal style.

The both of us ran to the hospital as fast we could because we knew that Treanna was in bad shape. Once got there, they hurry and put her on a stretcher and took her to the emergency room. We waited for two hours and there was still no report of Treanna. "You like Treanna... Don't you...". I turned to look at the person who was talking which was Rin.

"I know you like her... They way you act around her and how nicely you treat her...I can understand why you like her though...". I looked down at my hands. Yes...I do like Treanna... No...I love Treanna. The first glance I had of her, I feel in love. The way her hair shined in the sun and how she smiled everyday. I love the way she stutters and how nervous she gets all the time. Yes...I believe I do love her."

About five minutes past and the doctor came out with a clip board and the both of us stood up, anxious. He looked down at us return a small smile. "Are you two here for Treanna Rose Namikaze?". We nodded in sequence and he looked at his clip board. "Do you know the one who did surgery on her?". Rin nodded and said that she did it and the doctor smoked at her.

"You did a wonderful job, my dear. We just had to cut it a little shorter so it could fit the fake legs that we will give her later. She has lost about a liter and a half of blood but thankfully we has a doner handy so that went alright.". He paused as he looked down at us. So far everything was good news, but I need that next up was going to be something horrible. "There is one thing that we could not fix. The cord connecting to her womb was damaged... We are sorry... But she is unable to bear children."

I felt so bad to Treanna because I could tell so much how she wanted to have a child based on how she takes care of her brother. I bet this struck her hard, but before I could think anymore on the matter, the doctor spoke. "She is awake so you are allowed to go see her. She is on the second level, room 2017."

We walked up to her room to open the door to see Kushina holding Treanna as she sobs into her chest. Minato-Sensei is there at the end of the bed, holding Caleb, giving her a small smile of comfort. He saw us and ushered us in so we walked in she shut the door behind us.

Minato-Sensei stood up, still holding Caleb, and came over to us. Rin had a worried look on her eye and she stared at Treanna. "How is she doing...". Minato-Sensei sighed as he looked over at his wife and child. "She's upset because she can't have children... And now thinking that no one will live her because of it."

My eyes widen then soften as I looked over at my crush. I wanted to tell her that I loved here and that I always will. I closed my eyes as I thought of Obito's last words. I will protect Rin and Treanna... With my life.

"Treanna wants to see you guys.". I here Kushina say as she stepped away from Treanna so we could have space to talk to her. Rin ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Oh Treanna! I'm so sorry this happened to you!". She hugged her back and sighed but gave her a small smile. "W-Well it's b-because of you t-that I'm h-here now, s-so thank you!"

They hugged again and Rin gave us space to I could see Treanna. Rin winked at me and I shook my head at her. I went up to Treanna and held her hand for comfort. I see that she is still crying so I raised my hand up and wiped away some of her tears. She squeezed my hands in return and gave me a small while then wiped away the rest of her tears.

I slowly asked her if i could see her legs and she nodded. I grabbed the blanket and slowly moved it away so I could see the remainder of her legs. I could see that they were just stub's covered in bandages. They were cut above the knee so she no longer had any knee caps which meant that sure didn't even had a chance at walking again.

I felt a tear fall out of my eye and tried to hurry and wipe it away but someone beat me to it. I look up to see Treanna cupping my check with sad eyes. "I k-know what y-your t-thinking.". I looked at her with a surprised eye as she kept talking. "Y-Your not t-the f-fault of this. I w-was the o-one who f-fell... n-no one d-did a-anything w-wrong... O-Okay?".

I hugged her with all of my might with more tears coming out of my eye. Though, I will always have the thought of this being my fault, but I won't tell Treanna that. Caleb started screaming for him Nee-san which made Treanna laugh. I loved hearing her laugh when were training. It's something I will never get out of my mind.

I stepped away so she could carry Caleb and she had a smile on her face while playing with her brother.

Thank you Obito..m fur letting me live so I could experience my lover and my team grow.

Thank you.

Hey Guys!

The episode used for this chapter was Naruto Shippuden Episode 120!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	7. Chapter 6: Surprises

(Treanna's Point Of View)

I am sitting up in a hospital bed looking out of the window, looking at the children below, playing ninja. I have done this for three month's now, just waiting for something to happen. I was not allowed to leave until the order of my fake legs to come in.

I was happy that my family came to visit me everyday and sometimes they would even stay there night. Caleb likes touching my legs, probably not used to seeing was he saw. He looked sleeping with me on the hospital bed for his nap time. I'm glad he isn't afraid of me not having any legs.

Tou-san and Kaa-san have been really supportive through this whole transference. They have brought me lunch and dinner everyday because the hospital for isn't very good. Tou-san said that he is making a ramp do I could get into the house easier but their is steps up to the house. They also are moving my room to the first floor so I could get into my room easier.

Kakashi-senpai and Rin-senpai have visited me everyday as well and brought flowers with them well. They would talk to me about how training is going and missions they have gone on. I wish I could go with them, but with the way I am, I probably won't be a ninja anymore.

When Rin-senpai and I were alone, we would talk about girl stuff and about boys. Rin-senpai liked to gossip about how Asuma-senpai and Kurenai-senpai are to cute and they gave to be together. Sure also told me that she is over her crush for Kakashi-senpai and that, that spot was reserved for me. I knew that she was hiding her sadness from Obito-senpai behind a smile so sure could fake her happiness

I have to admit that I have feelings for the silver haired Jounin. I don't think that he would return the feelings that I have for him. Who would love a cripple who was to weak to protect her adoptive family.

I come out of my musing when I hear the door open, and I see that it was my adoptive parents with my little brother holding a basket of food. I gave them a small smile as Caleb ran over to me and gave me a hug. "Nee-san! Nee-san!". I giggled and rubbed the top of his head.

Tou-san gave me a smile as he sat down on the bed next to me and put a hand on my head. "How's my girl doing, huh...". I leaned into his touch while sighing. Kaa-san gasped, "Oh no, dattebane! There is something wrong and she's not telling us! Tickle it out of her!"

Kaa-san came over and started to tickle me while Tou-san took Caleb into his lap, laughing. I told her tell her what's wrong, while laughing, and she stopped with a winning look on her face. I sighed again as I looked outside, again, at the kids playing ninja below.

"I-I was t-thinking t-that because of w-what happened...I-I can't b-be a n-ninja a-anymore, so all that t-training w-we did a-as a t-team was for n-nothing...". They gave me a sad look them hugged with all of their love and caring nature's. "Oh sweetie, don't think like that!". Kaa-san said while wiping away my tears.

Tou-san looked at me and nodded, "Well, let's think about it... If you train hard enough... Maybe you can be the first ninja in a wheel chair! I mean, you still have your arms, right?". He gave me a trade mark smile and I gave a little smile while also thinking of his words.

It couldn't be possible for a cripple to be a ninja. Ninja need be able to run and fight other shinobi. Though... He's right...I still do have my arms so that means I can still fight... No... It can't be possible... It's a foolish dream.

Caleb snuggled against me then looked up at me with a smile. "Nee-san! We bougt u food!". He is struggling with his words but is getting better everyday, thanks to the Academy. They have a school for toddlers which I thought was cute, but helpful for Caleb.

Kaa-san laughed at Caleb's antics then took off the baskets lid and grabbed a bento for me to eat. I thanked her and opened the bento to see two rice balls and a grilled cheese sandwich with a salad. I gave her a smile as she took out the other bento's for them to eat.

Caleb struggled using the chopsticks but with Kaa-san's help, he did fine. Tou-san stared talking about how the war ended a few weeks ago and how everyone is spacing of now, except for Kakashi-senpai, of course. It would also seem that I am one of those slackers because all in doing laying in bed, not doing anything to help the village.

Sobering knocked omg the door so we told them to come inside. It was the nurse, who's name was Alice, and she started walking towards me. Caleb was scared of her so he snuggled into my chest as I hugged him. I laughed at his antics then looked back at the nurse who walked in with a clipboard.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Alright, I'm here to check your legs then I have good news for you!". I took of my blanket which showed the remainder of my legs, covered in bandages. She slowly unwrapped them to show my stub, like legs that had no knee cap.

She examined it will while humming then gave me a big smile sure looked back at me. "They are mostly healed so I can give you the good news! Your fake legs have come in this morning and so has your wheelchair, so you can leave the hospital today!". I nodded with a big smile on my face while Kaa-san whooped and punched the air.

Tou-san came up to me and gave me a hug. "This is your big day, sweetie... You ready?". I nodded as two nurses, who were named Alice and Akio, came in with a box and a wheelchair that look like had some special features. Alice laid that box on the bed and told me to sit at the edge of the bed.

Tou-san helped me stay steady as I sat at the edge of the bed with the stub's of my legs are hanging off the side of the bed. She then opened the box to show two, mechanical like legs that looked like just two metal rods with shoes at the bottom for feet. They were about two feet long so it would be close to wear I was for height.

Caleb looked at the legs on awe and he went to pick one up. He tried but fell over doing it, making us all laugh. Alice took the left leg out of the box and brought it closer to my left leg. The top of the mechanical leg connected to my original leg. She used strapes to hold it down in place and did the same with the other one.

My legs felt heavy awkward but that was probably normal and I would get used to it soon. Akio looked at me and smiled, "Those fit you perfectly! I'm glad we ordered them when we did!". I smiled at her and looked down at my legs with a small frown.

Alice said that it was time to try out my wheelchair so Tou-san picked me up, bridal style, and put me in the wheel chair. It actually felt quiet nice And I thought to myself that I could probably get used to it. "This wheelchair is for ninja's who are injured but they can still train, so the wheels are slanted inwards so you can easily turn left and right."

I put my hands on the wheels and sightly turned the wheels so I could move a little. Alice then gave me training gloves and said that they would help with the grip on the wheels. I thanked her and started to wheel myself forward towards my adoptive parents. They had their arms open wide like I was taking my first steps and they were getting ready to catch me.

Once I got to them, they have me a hug and Caleb jumped onto my lap and started shouting sound effects for a car. I laughed at his antics until I heard someone knock on the door. My father told them to come in and I see that it is Rin-senpai and Kakashi-senpai.

Rin-senpai gasped as she saw me in the wheel chair and Kakashi-senpai's eyes widen. I turn my chair so I could look at them and they run over to me. Rin-senpai hugged me then looked at me. "Your legs finally came in! Now you can finally leave the hospital!". Kakashi-senpai looked me and his eyes soften, "I'm happy for you... Treanna."

My heart starts beating faster as he spoke those words. Ever since Obito-senpai past away and He made that promise to protect us, he had been warmer towards Rin-senpai and I. Kakashi-senpai hugged me and I slowly hugged him back with a small smile on my face.

Alice coughed, getting our attention, and told us that we could sign me out of the hospital so I could go back home. Tou-san nodded and followed her out of the room. Kaa-san pulled out some clothes and told me that it was time get it off the hospital gown. Kakashi-senpai hurried and left the room so Rin-senpai and Kaa-san could help me just dressed.

They took me out of my chair and put me on the bed. They put on my light blue top with the chain mail under it and put on my black shorts. I kept my black handkerchief around my neck because it was very important to me. They put my back in my chair and I told them i have to go to the bathroom.

They took me to the large bathroom that was meant for wheel chairs and they helped me get onto the toilet. They left so I could have some privacy when I went which was nice of them. I looked in the mirror in front of me and I saw the large scar on my face that I got when I first met Obito-senpai. 'i guess I am unpretty and crippled for life...' I thought to myself as I shouted for them to come back because I was done.

I wheeled myself back to the room and I saw my family waiting for me. Caleb ran up to me and jumped into my lap, wanting a ride. I giggled as Tou-san took the handles of my chair and wheeled me out of the hospital. Kaa-san whispered something in Tou-san's ear and he nodded. She then took the handles and started pushing me the opposite way of the house.

"U-Um... W-Where are we g-going?". I asked while looking at her smiling face. "We are fight shopping to get you some new clothes because the ones you are wearing are to dainty, dattebane!". I realised what she was saying and just looked forward as she pushed me down the road of Market Street.

I saw a lot of people staring at me with concern, pity, and fear which kind of made me sick because I didn't want them looking at me like that. What I have learned from this village is that the villagers like to gossip which means that they are now taking about how I have turned into a cripple. I felt someone kiss the top of my head and lean down to my ear. "Don't listen to them, dattebane... You are better than that, ya know!".

I smiled at her words and kept looking forwarding add we made it the the teen ninja clothes shop. We went inside to see many clothes hanging around the store which made me smile. I love shopping with Kaa-san because she always made it fun. I forgot that Caleb was on my lap until he jumped off and started running around the store. I laughed as I put my hands on the wheels and started wheeling myself the to shelfs.

I went to the blue colored clothes because blue and black were my favorite colors. I saw a shirt that only when to the bottom of my chest and the stomach part was made of chain mail. I took about seven copies of the shirt off the rack and put it on my lap then went over to the shorts.

I picked out seven simple black colored shorts and put it on my lap. Finally I went to the shoes and picked out a size ten so it would fit over the mechanical fit. I chose the kind of sites that were closed and didn't show the toes because the feet didn't have any toes to begin with.

I went back over to Kaa-san who was trying to keep Caleb out of trouble and I laughed at their antics. Kaa-san noticed me and squealed at the clothes I chose and told me that it was time to try it on. We went to the handicap stall so it could fit my wheelchair. She helped me get the shirt and shorts on and when we were finished, she gave me a nod with stars in her eyes.

I got back into my normal clothes and we went to check them out. Those are really good clothes you picked out, dattebane. It really shines out your hair and eyes, ya know!". I blushed at her comment as the shop owner have back the clothes we bought. I looked up at her as Caleb jumped in my lap again and Kaa-san started to push me out of the store.

"I-I'd rather h-have y-your hair! I-Its so p-pretty...". Kaa-san chuckled as she leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Well... Do you know what I say to those who complement my hair?". I shook my head, thinking I said something wrong. "I love you...". My eyes widen and I look back at her while she smiles at me. Tears wield up in my eyes as I hurry and wipe them away and I mutter that I love her too.

We made it to the house and i see that the stairs were now a ramp which made it easier to get to the house. She pushed me to the ramp and used the key to open the door. I pushed myself inside to see that it was dark, so I turned in the light.

"Surprise!"

I almost jumped out of my chair when I see Tou-san, Rin-senpai, Kakashi-senpai, Lord Third Hokage, and his student, master Jiraiya. I was confused and scared at the same time. "W-What's g-going on?". Tou-san laughed as he put a hand on my shoulder. "We are celebrating your recovery, Treanna!".

My mouth went into an O shape as I realised what was going on. Then tears started to leak out and everyone got worried. "Y-You did t-this all for m-me...T-Thank y-you s-so m-much!". Everyone laughed as I started to sob. "Your right Minato, she is very soft and kind.".

I looked up to see Master Jiraiya kneeling down in front of me with a big smile. "I have heard a lot about you, Water Bender of Konoha! It is I... The Galent toad sage... Jiraiya!". He stood up making a wired pose but I still thought that it was cool of him so I bowed to him in respect. "I-Its nice t-to m-meet you, M-Master Jiraiya-san."

"Oh, sure knows much respect! Everyone can learn a thing or two from her!". Everyone laughed as Lord Third Hokage came up to me. "Treanna... I'm so sorry this happened, but I'm glad that you are home now.". I nodded to him, giving him a smile.

Tou-san and Kaa-san bright out a cake with candles on it do it felt like to me that it was my birthday. I blew out the candles and Caleb jumped off my lap and ran over to Master Jiraiya. I saw that everyone was talking among themselves, so they didn't notice me wheeling myself out of the door.

I was wheeling myself around town, thinking about what has happened the last few weeks. So far, Obito-senpai sacrificed himself to save Kakashi-senpai and gave him his Sharingan eye. I was too weak that I got myself hurt and lost my legs. Now I cannot be a ninja and follow my dream to be as strong like my father.

I stopped moving forward until I got to the top of some stairs in Central Park. 'Maybe...its for the best... for me to leave this world... this useless kunoichi...' I thought as I put one hand on the wheel and one tear fell out of my eye.

I pushed the wheel forward in a fast motion and I fell face forward into the stairs. I braced myself for pain, but I felt no impact as arms wrapped around me to keep me from falling. The pair of arms turn me around and I open my eyes to see Kakashi-senpai holding me with a concerned look on his face.

The wheelchair fell at the bottom of the stairs and made a clang noise. Kakashi-senpai held me in a bridal style and jumped down to the bottom of the stairs and got my chair up in the right setting place so I could sit in it.

He set me down and just stared down at his feet. I felt something wet and cold fall onto my hands and I look up to see that it was snowing. I raised my hands up to feel the snow fall onto my hands which made me smile a little.

"Why..." I looked up at Kakashi-senpai to see him crying from his one uncovered eye. "Why would you try to do that!" I looked down and started to cry myself. "I...I d-don't know w-what I-I was t-thinking..." He sighed and wiped away his tears then kneeled down to look me in the eye.

"I know what you were thinking... You were thinking that you were a useless ninja because you are in a wheelchair and cant use your legs, right..." I looked up at him in surprise as he grabbed my hands in comfort.

"You are not worthless... you are the strongest, most kind, and oblivious girl that I have ever met." My eyes widen as I remember telling them my goal as a kunoichi which was to be kind like my mother but strong like me father. I was confused as to why he said I was oblivious...

I then looked down at his hands which were holding mine... A tear fell from my face. "I...I am a-a w-worthless ninja... w-without t-the use o-of my l-legs... I..." He shook his head and held my hands tighter.

"You are not worthless! You can still train to become a strong kunoichi! You may not have the ability to use your legs but you have got the will power and determination to pull through. I will help you with any thing, and be there for you the best I can... I mean... Its stupid not to help the one you love, after all."

I looked up at him shocked at the last words he said. "W-What did y-you j-just say." He kissed my left hand through his mask and looked up at me. "I said... I love you, Treanna..." A tear fell from my eye, "R-Really... You t-truly l-love me?" He nodded and kissed my forehead through his mask.

"As I said... I love you, Treanna." I wrapped my arms around him. "I n-never thought t-that a-anyone could l-love a person l-like me... and I-I never thought t-that my love w-would love me b-back." He looked up at me with shocked eyes.

"You... You love me back!" I nodded as a tear fell from his eye and he wipes it away laughing. I laughed with him then he traces a finger against my lips. "Man... I could just kiss you." I slowly reached up and slowly pulled down his mask.

When it was all the way down, I could see him handsome face that he has been hiding all this time. He leaned down and captured his lips onto mine. It was a slow, passionate kiss that brought fireworks to pop up around me, figuratively.

Our lips moved simultaneously then we pulled away for air. I looked at his face and saw his scar and started to trace it. "W-Well, it l-looks like w-we match." He chuckled then traced the scar that lines across my face. "It seems so..."

We heard clapping behind us and we see Tou-san, Kaa-san, Rin-senpai, and the others that were at the party. "So... Looks like we have a new couple, huh." Tou-san giggled as we both blushed and Kakashi pulled up his mask.

"I knew you two loved each other!" I covered my face in embarresment as Kakashi took the handles of my wheelchair and started push me towards the house, but not before kissing me on the cheek and whispering an "I love you" then look ahead.

I looked down at my legs then smiled... Yes... I can still be a ninja. With the help of my friends... my family... my lover... I will be the strongest kunoichi in the village."

Hey Guys!

Favorite my story!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	8. Chapter 7: The Loss Of A Friend

(Treanna's Point Of View)

It was the next day and I woke up in my bed in a new room. Then I remembered that I was moved to the first floor because of my handicap necessities. I sat up on bed and started to think.

I brought my hand up to my lips as I remember what transpired last night. He... Kissed me... It was the most magical thing I have experienced. I would never think that the cold-hearted ninja would fall in love with a girl like me.

I swung the stub's of my legs over the edge of my bed. I grabbed my mechanical legs and slowly strapped them on like Alice, the nurse, told me to do. It took me about three tries but I finally got them both tight enough to stay connected to my legs.

I looked over to my right of me and I see that it was Caleb, snuggled up next to me. I smiled down at him and remembered that he wanted to sleep with me last night because he was scared of sleeping alone upstairs. Since I now sleep in the room downstairs, he sleeps alone in the room upstairs.

Suddenly, someone knocks on the door and I told them to come in, and I see it was Tou-san who silently came in, Incase I was still asleep but was relived to see I was up and ready to go. I was still in my pajamas so he helped me get dressed then carried me into my wheel chair and pushed me out of the room.

We got to the kitchen to see Kaa-san cooking breakfast for the four of us. She said good morning to us and I nodded to her as Caleb came running it off my room. We all sat down as Kaa-san put the food on the table. We thanked the Lord for the food then started to eat.

Tou-san lifts up the newspaper and starts to read and asked what we were going to do today. I looked up at him then looked back at my food. I told him that I was going ask Kakashi-senpai and Rin-senpai to help her train to become a strong ninja like her original father. They both stared at her as she are her food with a smile.

Tou-san smile and put a hand on top of hers. "I'm glad your not giving up, Treanna...I know that you can do it.". Tears threaten to fall as Kaa-san thrusted her fist into the air with a loud, dattebane! I wiped away the threatening tears and thanked them for being there for her and her brother.

They all smiled at each other then went back to eat their food and talking about what is going on in the Ninja world today. After dinner, to help me learn how to use my chair correctly, I helped Kaa-san clean up and put food away. I was getting ready to go see my team until Kaa-san stopped me.

"Could you take Caleb with you? Minato and I have a small meeting with the other Jounin, so could you please take him?". I nodded and called Caleb to cover over to me who was playing with his toys. "H-Hey kiddo... Y-Your c-coming with me t-to t-train, okay. Y-You can b-bring your toys i-if you want.". He nodded and squealed as he got his favorite toys.

I helped him get his shoes on and I opened the door then rolled down the ramp to help me get down to the ground. I decided to go to Rin-senpai's house first because it was the closet.

Once we got there, I saw that there was steps up to the door so I sent Caleb to knock on the door. He knocked and the door opened to show Rin-senpai with a tired look. She looked confused to see Caleb standing at her door so I called her name and she looked at me with a smile and ran down to me.

"Hey Treanna, why are you here so early?". I told her that I will tell her after we get Kakashi-senpai so she went to get dressed and came back out, fully dressed, and we headed to Kakashi-senpai's apartment.

Once we there... We figured out that he was on the ninth floor so Rin-senpai ran up for me to retrieve him. She ran up the stairs and after two minutes she came back with a tired Kakashi-senapi.

"I-I'm s-sorry to call y-you up so e-early..." They brushed it off and smiled at me for some reason. So what do you need us for?" Rin-senpai asked as we started walking. "I-I need h-help w-with my t-training, so I-I t-thought that y-you two c-could h-help m-me the most..."

They stopped walking and stared at me with a shocked expression. "Wait... You want to train!" I nodded and looked down at my brother as I pushed my wheels forward to we could keep going. "Yes... I-I have d-decided t-that I-I can s-still b-be a s-strong k-kunoichi if I-I train h-hard e-enough."

Rin-senpai hugged me and squealed while Kakashi-senpai smiled down at me. "I knew you that you could do it!" I hugged her back as Kakashi leaned down and kissed my cheek through his mask. "That's my girl..." I blushed as he took the handles of my wheel chair and started to push me towards the training ground.

Once we got there, I dropped off Caleb at the far end of the training ground so he wouldn't get in the way. We went to the middle of the training ground and we looked at each other. "So, what should we do first."

I looked at the wheels of my chair and smiled. "H-How a-about we help m-me m-move b-better in my c-chair, s-so I-I can g-go on, at least, C-C-Ranked m-missions." They nodded and we started with walking around the training ground then slowly got faster and faster until they were running.

Then we worked on my turning so I could quickly turn so I could get ready to attack or block an attack. I was glad that they gave me a chair that was meant for ninja's so that I could be able to work on becoming as strong as both of my fathers.

"Your doing great, Treanna! Just turn a little more sharper!" I took a deep breathe in because we have been doing this for two hours so I was really tired. I had to keep going because if I don't, then I am not going to reach my goal

I took a deep breath in and quickly turned my chair so fast that I almost feel out. Kakashi-senpai hurried and caught me before I feel over, thankfully, but also smiled at me. "We want you to turn quickly, but not like that, okay?"

I smiled and nodded then tried again. Thinking of a different way to do it, I raced forward and turned my wheel, drifting on the grass which made me stop and face the opposite way I was going. Kakashi-senpai clapped while Rin-senpai cheered.

It took two and a half hours but now I can finally be able to move quickly so I can attack quicker and have a dodging ability. I heard over to my friend and lover who were clapping for me and cheering for me for doing good job. I did a small bow and they chuckled while Caleb can l came and jumped on me.

"Nee-san cool!". If girls laughed while Kakashi-senpai scoffed. "Here's the tricky part... How are you going to get up trees and be on the water.". Rin-senpai and I looked at each other with a stunned face... We didn't even think about that.

Rin-senpai started to pace as we both stared at her. Then, she looked like she got an idea and looked at me. "Treanna, you can bend the water, right". I nodded, wanting to know where she was going with this. "Maybe you can bend the water so you can float on top of it!".

My eyes widen in realization and a smile appeared on my face. Then I remembered that I am not very good at using my Kekkei Genkai yet. I told them this and Rin-senpai shrugged, "well, wet might at well try!"

I nodded and we headed over to the pond that was in the training ground and I refused my hands up. I decided that I would try to make the water more dense that I could wheel myself across it.

Once I got it dense enough, I put my hands down but didn't move. I was scared about falling in but without my legs, I cannot swim. I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder and I see it to be Kakashi-senpai. "Your going to be fine... The wheel chair is hollow so you will float and not fall in."

I smiled at him and took a deep breath as Caleb guy of my lap do he wouldn't get wet and wheeled myself into the water. I stayed onto of the water then I slowly started to sink so I hurry and made the water more dense then my chair stayed on top of the water.

Rin-senpai cheered which made me lose my focus and my chair sank into the water. I was halfway into the water so my mechanical legs were in the water but the rest of me was dry. Lucky the mechanical legs are water proof so they would not tense up and freak out.

Kakashi-senpai ran over to me and rolled me out of the water. He sighed but gave me a small smile behind his mask and told me I did a good job. I smiled back at him and he was about to pull down his mask to kiss me but an Anbu Black Ops appeared.

He regained his composer and looked at the Ninja subordinate before him. I wheeled myself next to my lover and waited for instructions. He looks at us through his mask but only stars at my teammates.

"Kakashi Hatake... Rin Nohara... You have been summoned to see Lord Hokage, immediately.". They bowed and the shinobi left in a puff of smoke. They turned to me with sadness on their eyes. I shook my head and told them to go and that I would be okay.

They left and I was left alone with Caleb in the training field. I sighed and looked up at the sky and thought of what to do next. I looked down Caleb who was playing with his toys a few feet away from me.

I lifted up my hands into my line of sight to stare at them with determination. I wheeled myself to the pond and made it dense then rolled onto it.

It took me a few tries but I finally got it where i floater a top the water for at least thirty minutes. I turned around to tell Caleb my progress but I saw that he was fast asleep on the grass. I chuckled and wheeled myself over to him and picked him up then started on the way home.

I rolled through Market Street which was very busy because it was the middle of the day. I finally got to the house and went up the ramp and opened the door to see that no one was home. I rolled myself to my room and laid Caleb down, covering him with the covers and left.

Suddenly, a knock was heard through out the house so I went the the door and opened it to see my teammates with a solemn look on their faces. I asked them what was wrong and Rin-senpai hugged me while silently crying.

Kakashi-senpai sighed but explained. "We have been assigned to an A-Rank mission that could turn S-Rank in the Village Hidden in the Mist." My eyes widen and I hugged Rin-senpai back with a tear falling from my eye. A S-Rank Mission! That was only for very elite Jounin and Sannin!

I let go and wiped the stray away tear as Kakashi-senpai leaned down, taking off his mask, and put his lips onto mine. I put my arms around his neck as he put his hand on my head to deepen the kiss. We moved away from each other and he pulled up his mask.

Rin-senpai has already seen his face so it doesn't matter if she sees it or not. Kakashi-senpai put a hand on may cheek and told me that we would see them soon. I nodded and they looked at each other then jumped away from me, starting their mission.

I sighed and shut the door then rolled myself to the bookshelf where there was a picture of Team Minato. There was two pictures... One with me and one without me. They decided to take another picture, two days after I was part of Team Minato, so I could officially be part of the team.

In the old photo, Obito-senpai and Kakashi-senpai's heads were being turned by there sensei and Rin-senpai was in front with a smile and doing a peace sign. On the new photo, the boys were glaring at each other and Tou-san put on an awkward face, but Rin-senpai put an arm around me and did a peace sign while I fiddled with me hands.

I stared at the picture then I started to cry because I knew I already lost my real family... I don't want to lose my new one.

A flash appeared behind me so I turned around to see my adoptive Tou-san looking at me with a smile. "Hey honey, Lord Hokage wants to see you.". I gave him a questioning look but complied and he flashed me into the Hokage's room.

He gave me a kind smile and greeted me while I bowed to show my respect. He told me to raise my head so I did and waited for his instructions. "Treanna... I know what has happened to you, and I am terribly sorry about that." I put my head down as I kept talking.

"I would have stripped your status of a ninja... But then I saw you training to still be a ninja and that brought me utter joy to see the Will Of Fire inside such a little girl, like you." I looked up, surprised.

He looked at me with a serious look, "Treanna... I am going to give you six months to train in your... New state... then we will see what will happen in the future. Dismissed." I bowed to him again and Tou-san pulled me out of the room and flashed me back home.

Tou-san then looked at me with a soft look. "So... You were training, huh?" I rubbed the back of my head, embarrassed but nodded. He put a hand on my shoulder and kneeled down, "I always knew that you had the Will Of Fire within you... that's one of the reasons I adopted you."

I looked up at him surprised then tears started to fall from my eyes, but I was also confused. "W-What is t-the W-Will of F-Fire?" He hummed and looked at the team picture I was looking at earlier.

"The Will of Fire is about the will to protect what is precious to you and the will to protect the village and children." I nodded and wondered if I really am strong enough to protect the village. Just then, Kaa-san appeared with Caleb in her arms who was trying to get out of her arms to hug me.

I picked him up and hugged him while he squealed in assignment. I put him down and he ran to play with his toys and Kaa-san said that dinner was finished, so it was time to eat. We all sat down and thanked god for the food, then ate and went to bed.

It had been a week since Kakashi-senpai and Rin-senpai have gone on their mission and I have been worried. They were supposed to come back yesterday but they aren't back yet. I am starting to get worried.

I am with Tou-san, standing guard sure the gates because Lord Third Hokage asked us to. I stared at the road leading outside the village and sighed. "T-Tou-san... W-When are K-Kakashi-senpai and R-Rin-senpai c-coming back?".

He looked up at the sky and hummed, "I don't know, sweet heart, maybe someone today.". I smiled at his answer as I looked up at the sky to see that it was dinner time so the people who are supposed to take it store should be here soon.

Speak of the devil, the two men showed up and took our place so we could go home. I decided that I want to wheel myself home so Tou-san took the handles of my wheel chair and started to push me.

We got to the house about thirty minutes later and see smelled the deliciousness that is Kaa-san's cooking. Master Jiraiya came out of the kitchen and greeted us while rubbing my head in the process.

I blushed at his action which made him laugh Ave called me adorable. Caleb came running out of my room and jumped onto my lap and stared shouting the word "Nee-san!". I hugged him to help him calm down so we can eat dinner.

Everyone say down while I went to my designated place at the table while Kaa-san put the food in front of us. We thanked God for the food then we started to eat. Master Jiraiya stuffed his mouth full of good then looked at me and said. "Bruo far isth yu ohing tho uur tranhinh?"

I looked at him confused while Kaa-san got mad at him and asked him to swim his food before he speaks. He eat his food then looked at me again. "So, how is it going with your training?". I looked at him surprised and asked how he knew that.

"Why girly, I am the great student of the Third Hokage... He can't keep stuff from me!". I giggled at his antics and started to eat more of my food until some one knocked on the door which made Tou-san get up to go check who was there.

I heard some mumbling then Tou-san told me to come with him to Lord Hokage's office becuase it was very important. I looked confused but then I got a little happy because maybe it meant that Rin-senpai and Kakashi-senpai are back.

I thanked Kaa-san for the food and wheeled myself over to Tou-san who was standing with an Anbu ninja. Tou-san put a hand on my shoulder and flashed me to Lord Third Hokage's office. He looked at me when I appeared with a solemn look.

I looked around to see Rin-senpai's mother and father who had tears running down their faces. I looked around to try and find my teammates but I did not find them. This got me confused as I look up a my adoptive father who looked down in shame.

I slowly bow then look back at Lord Third, "L-Lord Third... W-Whats g-going on... W-Where are R-Rin-senpai and K-Kakashi-senpai?" Lord Third put his hands together and looks down and looks back up at me with a sad look.

"Treanna... The team I sent out last week has come back with a mission falied... There was only one surviour out of the whole group... I'm sorry... But... Rin Nohara has been Killed In Action." MY whole world stopped in an instant.

Rin-senpai... The girl who I admired as the most beautiful and strongest kunoichi around... was gone. Tears started to fall from my face as I start to sob. I felt someone wrapped arms around me which I figure out was Tou-san who was cooing me quietly.

Two other pair of arms wrap around me and I see it to be Rin-senpai's parents who were also crying. Everyone let go and the two parents kneeled in front of me. "Treanna... We thank you for coming into Rin's life and making her happy... Thank you so much."

I nodded as more tears fell down my face that I didn't care about stopping. I looked up at Lord Third who was giving me a pity look which made me a little sick. Last time someone gave me that look was me biological parents which made me cry even more.

"H-How w-was s-she k-killed?" I asked slowly and softly, not wanting to know the answer but he spoke up anyway. "She jumped in front of Kakashi Hatake's attack and struck her heart." I looked up with shocked and started to cry again.

I looked up at Lord Third while crying, "S-Sir... W-Where i-is K-Kakashi-s-senpai?" He sighed as he looked at me. "He was the only survivor and is in the hospital, recovering." I turned my chair towards the door and started to push it to head to the hospital.

It was cloudy outside as I wheeled myself to the hospital to see the last teammate I have. I was happy that he survived but I was also sad that we were the only ones left.

Once I got there, I asked the receptionist where Kakashi-senpai's room was, and she said that he was on the third floor, room two hundred twenty two. I went to the elevator and went to find his room.

I sightly went to his room without looking in front of me until suddenly I looked up to see that I was in front of his room. I sighed slowly and wiped away my tears then knocked on the door. I heard a small, smooth voice telling me that the door was open.

I breathed in slowly and opened the door to see Kakashi-senpai sitting in chair with one hand on his face in a tired postition. I looked at me and straightened up and quietly shouted my name in shock.

I slowly rolled up to him so I was only five feet away from him. He looked down with sadness until I decided to speak. "I-I'm s-so h-happy... I-I'm s-so h-happy t-that y-you a-are s-still w-with m-me!"

He started to cry as well but kept looking down. "But... Rin... She..." I hurry and spoke up and look straight at him. "I-I-It was not your f-f-fault so don't act like it is!" He looked up at me shocked as I kept speaking.

"She did it to protect the village... to protect the Will of Fire, like ninja! I stand by what I say...because that's my ninja way. To love those who are close to me and be strong for them." He looked at me and said my name quietly. "Because... Kakashi-senpai... I love you..."

He was absolutely shocked by what I have said then stood up and kneeled down in front of me and held my hands. "Treanna... I may have not have kept my promise to Obito about Rin... But... I will certainly protect you with my life... That is a life long promise to you, my love."

I smiled at him as he leaned upwards while taking down his mask and softly put his lips onto mine. Our lips moved in sinc as we kissed for a while. I then felt a his tounge wipe itself on my lip but I didn't know what it meant until he bit my lip and I opened my mouth.

We battled for dominance, but Kakashi one and he started to explore the whole cavern of my mouth. We both needed air badly so we broke apart slowly and a trail of saliva connected our mouths from afar.

Tears were still streaming down my face so be brought up his hand and wiped them away and I leaned into his touch. I hugged him and he hugged me back. We whispered "I love you" at the same time which made me giggle.

Obito-senpai and Rin-senpai may be gone, but we will live on for them and show the world that they were true heros.

Hey Guys

Favorite if you like my story!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	9. Chapter 8: The Day Off

(Treanna's Point Of View)

It has been three weeks since Rin-senpai's death and things have gotten quiet. Today was a holiday which was that all ninja's have the day off so no one was doing missions or doing patrol.

It's a day where all nations take the day off so there are no battles with other villages or other ninja. It's good for the Hokage to because they also get the day off.

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes so I sat up to get it out of my eyes. I looked over my room to see that everything was on place so I wasn't suspicious of anything. I started doing this since I was immobilized and can't do anything, I want to make sure that I wasn't in any danger.

I strapped on my mechanical legs and called to my Tou-san so he could get me into my chair. He came in with a smile on his face as he says good morning to me as I say to him also.

He put me into my chair and rolled me out of my room so I could eat breakfast. I saw Caleb eating breakfast in his chair and squeaking at me which made me smile. His squeaking made Kaa-san look at me and she smiled at me while putting my plate at the table.

"Good morning, sweetie! After breakfast, could you go get Kakashi to see if he is okay... We haven't seen him in awhile.". I nodded in understatement because it was true that we haven't seen him in awhile.

I was scared for him because he still thinks that Rin-senpai's death was his fault. I knew that she ran in front of him to stop the three tails from getting too the village and destroying us. I am proud of her of doing something so heroic but still sad because she is now gone.

We finished up breakfast as a family and Kaa-san takes Caleb out of his chair so he could play. Tou-san stayed at the table to read the newspaper as Kaa-san cleaned up from breakfast.

I headed out the door and went through Market Street to see all the ninja's simply being in there normal clothes and being around town, being themselves. I was happy that I saw everyone else being happy with there family and friends.

"Hey Treanna!" I heard my name so I looked to my left to see Gai and the other's sitting there eating dango. Gai ran up to me and knelled on one knee and started to propose his love. "Oh Treanna, my blue crystal water! Please by my lover!"

I wheeled up to his friends and told him, shyly that I was already Kakashi's which made him wilt then looked back up with flames in his eyes. "I see! So my rival has already bested me with love! What flames of youth!"

I looked at him confused but then a girl with red eyes and black hair called me over to her. "Hey, your that new member that Obito told us about right?" I nodded and told them, shyly, that my name was Treanna. The boy next to the girl laughed. "So you are the shy girl that joined team seven, huh."

I blushed at his comment and looked down and nodded. The girl took my hand which made me look up at her. "Its okay, you don't need to be so shy around us. My name is Kurenai and the boy next to me is Asuma. I see that you already know Gai, though."

I put my head to one side which made Kurenai-senpai squeal and I see Asuma-senpai blush a little. "You are so adorable! I am so keeping you! We are now best friends, okay!" I nodded and shyly shook her hand and Asuma-senpai. Then I asked if they were friends with Kakashi and they nodded so I asked if they have seen him.

"Yea, he walked past us a few minutes ago and probably headed back to his apartment." Asuma-senpai said as I thanked and was about to go until Asuma-senpai asked what happened. I cocked my head and followed his eyes to see him looking at my legs.

I looked down at my legs then rubbed the back of my head. "I-It was o-on the m-mission to K-Kannabi B-Bridge that m-my l-legs got c-crushed by a b-boulder." Kurenai-senpai looked down and so did Asuma-senpai so I presumed that they were sad so I got sad as well.

They looked up at me and they saw that I saw sad so they got frantic. Gai-senpai then put an arm around me and looked at his friends. "She may not have legs, but she has the flames of youth to keep on being a ninja!" They looked surprised at what he said so they looked at me.

I nodded and told them that Lord Hokage will decide in a few months. Kurenai-senpai looked at me with another squeal and told me that my squealing was adorable so grabbed my hands which surprised me. "We need to hang out some time, okay?"

I nodded and told them that I needed to find Kakashi so I waved at them then rolled myself in the direction that Kakashi's apartment was.

Once I got there, I found an elevator that could take me up to his apartment. I got to his door and knocked on the door. No one answered and I heard mumbling on the inside so I knocked again and the door opened on its own.

I called out his name and I heard him mumbling so I rolled myself where I heard him talking softly. I got to his kitchen to see his bed on the floor with an alarm clock. I saw him at the kitchen sink, rubbing his hand under the water.

I called out his name in concern and he turned to look at me with tears streaming down his face. I rolled up to him as he slowly fell down to his floor mumbling the same thing over and over keeping his sight on his hand.

I turned off the water then looked down to finally hear what he was saying. "It won't come off... It won't come off..." I looked at his hand to not see any thing but I see that his Sharingan was activated so he probably saw something I didn't.

I slowly moved my chair to the side so I could slowly get out of my chair. He didn't notice me getting out my chair and sitting next to him. I gave him a side hug and held his hand and I see the surprised look in his eyes.

"How did you get down here?". He says with tears in his eyes. I told him to not mind me and to worry about himself. I raised up the hand he was looking at and held it. "T-This was the h-hand you k-killed R-Rin-senpai, w-wasn't it... W-With that S-Sharingan, y-you can still s-see the b-blood, c-can't y-you...".

He looked down with guilt so I brought his head up to meet my eyes and all I see is sadness and guilt. I sighed as I fully hugged him and started to pet his head as he started to cry. I cooed him as he cried on my shoulder.

After a few minutes, his crying calmed itself down and I turned his head to look at me. "I-It's n-not your f-fault and y-you k-know it so s-stop b-blaming y-yourself, a-alright?". He nodded and I kissed a part of his cheek that wasn't covered up by his mask.

I told him the Tou-san she Kaa-san wanted to see him so I asked him to put my life me back on my chair, nicely, so we could leave. He put my back in my chair, gently, and he pushed me back to my house.

Once we got there, Caleb jumped onto me and started cuddling me, saying he missed me. I hugged him back while laughing then put him down on the floor. Tou-san came up to Kakashi-senpai and I and told us that lunch was almost ready so we sat at the table waiting for lunch too come.

Once the lunch was on the table, we thanked God for the food then started to eat. Tou-san asked what we were going to be doing in our day off. I told him the we were going to work on my training. This got Kakashi-senpai confused but he agreed anyway.

I then told them about me making two new friends. They looked surprised because I have a hard time talking to people do I said that they are original friends of Kakashi-senpai which made them understand. I told them that the names were Asuma-senpai and Kurenai-senpai.

I had already met Gai-senpai which they already knew so I told them how he was still trying to make me his lover. My adoptive parents laughed while Kakashi-senpai just sighed and slapped his forehead saying,"of course he was." I laughed at him and went back to eating my lunch.

After lunch, Tou-san put Caleb down for a nap and Kakashi-senpai and I got ready to go outside to train. We went outside and got to Training Ground Seven without any problems. I decided to go to the lake first which made Kakashi-senpai confused.

I raised up my hands and started to pour chakra into them. Then I started to push my hands back and forth which made the water move back and forth as well.

Once the water was in the same motion that I was in then I started to put my hand down and then raised them up to have a clump of water being raised up with the motion of my hands. I curled my fingers so the water came towards me and it stopped and hovered over me as I uncurled my fingers.

I brought my hand up to have the water move along with my hand and I smiled at my creation. I looked over to Kakashi-senapi to see him looking at the water in my hands with widened eyes then scratch the back of his head. "Well, I guess its true that we call you the Water Bender Of Konoha."

I looked confused at him and asked when people started to call me that. He looked at me with a masked smile. "Well, people found out that you were from the Rose Clan, you became the Water Bender Of Konoha." I looked back at the water and slowly put it over the other side of my chair and dropped it so it fell into the grass.

I started to move towards a tree and Kakashi-senpai followed me and asked what I was doing. I told him that when no one was around, I was training something special that comes with my Kekkei Genkai. I told him to watch as a squirrel came down the tree.

I raised my right hand up and swiftly moved my wrist so my hand was now pointing up straight which made the squirrel stand up on its hind legs. I moved my hand to the right and the squirrel moved to the right and I heard Kakashi-senpai gasp. "How are you doing that!"

I looked at him then let my hands down, letting the squirrel free. "M-My c-clan can c-control a-anything that has w-water... Even b-blood. I-I r-remember my m-mother t-telling me a-about it and s-showing it to m-me. I-I r-remember it b-being c-called... B-Blood bending."

I turned to him and looked at him scared eyes. "I-I know I s-shouldn't a-ask this of you... B-But... I-I n-need s-someone to t-test this on... A-A human... I-It won't h-hurt! I-It's k-kind of like the N-Nara's s-shadow p-possession Jutsu! Y-You w-won't have any c-control of your b-body but... B-But...". I felt someone grip my shoulders and I look up to see that it was Kakashi-senpai.

"It's alright, just calm down. I am happy that you choose me to try your new Jutsu on. It's an honor. I don't mind anything that you have to do. Just do it and do your best, okay!". I smiled up at him and slowly nodded as kissed my cheek through his mask.

I told him to stand at least ten feet away so he followed my orders. I told that I haven't tried this on a human yet so I don't know what's going to happen but I have mastered it on animals so it should work. He nodded as I raised up my hands and took a deep breath in.

Having my hands on the air and putting my chakra into my hands let me feel ask the water in the area. I locked onto the water inside Kakashi-senpai which was his blood. I flicked my hands quickly like I am shaking water off of my hands which made Kakashi-senpai stiffen up.

I have him a small smile for an apology and be told me that he was fine. I turned my palms toward the air which made Kakashi-senpai's arms move in front of him. I put my hands back to an original position but still had control over my teammate.

I moved my arms back and forth which made Kakashi-senpai move right and left quickly. I moved my arms up and which made Kakashi fly into the air and back down to the ground.

I had to do one final test which was to move individual body parts which was hard but I think I could do it. I raised up my right hand slightly which brought up Kakashi-senpai's left hand. I moved his hand to his ninja pouch and used my first to fingers to help him grabbed a shuriken.

Keeping my two first fingers down, I brought my hand up to bring up Kakashi-senpai's arms and aimed it at a tree. Flicking my hand upwards and relaxing my fingers, Kakashi-senpai threw the shuriken at the three, hitting it with much force.

I relaxed my hands and arms which made me lose my grip on him and making him free. He ran to me and grabbed my hands telling me that I was amazing. I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment and thanked him.

He went behind me and grabbed the handle bars of my wheel chair and started to push me. I asked where he was taking me and he said that he was taking me out to dinner because it was late and he wanted to treat me. I told him that he didn't have to but he insisted so I just agreed, knowing I wasn't going to win.

We got to Ichiraku's Ramen and Kakashi-senpai helped me get onto the stool so I could eat. The man asked us what we wanted to eat to I looked at the menu. I told him I wanted Miso Soup with extra Naruto. Kakashi-senpai ordered the same thing and we waited for the food to come. We talked for a few minutes then the food came and we enjoyed our food.

After we finished our food and Kakashi-senpai put me back in my chair so we could leave. I offered to pay but Kakashi-senpai disagreed and paid himself. We went past the house so I asked where the house and I told him that but he didn't listen and kept walking forward.

We got to the forest so Kakashi-senpai picked me up with one arm and carried my wheel chair with the other. and carried me as he ran through the tree until he got to the top of a hill and he told me to look in front of us. I looked in front of me and I saw a field of flowers that were shining under the sunset. I gasped as I stared at the beauty in front of me.

"I come here sometimes to think when I need some time alone, so this spot can be our spot from now on." I stared at him as he spoke as he put the wheel chair on the floor and put me in my chair. He pulled out some dango from his ninja pouch and I gasped because dango was my favorite food.

He gave me a stick as he had another as he sat on the ground next to me. We sat in silence unitl Kakashi-senpai spoke, "I loved you the first time I saw you, ya know..." I looked at him and nodded for him to continue. "I never thought that I could love again after my father died and I thought that love was a stupid emotion."

I was surprised to hear what is coming out of his mouth. "Treanna... you need to promise me... promise me that you wont leave me like the others... I don't think I could live a happy life if you leave me alone in the world." I looked down thinking. "I know that a shinobi job is always fatal on every mission we go on, but... Still... It may be a selfish thing to want but... But..."

I put my hand on his shoulder to make him look at me. "I-I promise..." His eyes soften as he stared at me then he went on his knees, took off his mask, and put his lips onto mine. Our lips moved in motion as we moved our bodies closer until we broke apart so we could get air. I opened my eyes to see Kakashi without his mask on.

I brought my hand up to put on his cheek as I creased it. "I-I t-think you look b-b-better w-without the m-mask o-on, K-Kakashi-senpai." He chuckled which looked nice without his mask on. He slowly put the mask on then picked me up and the chair so we could get back because it was late.

We got back very late which made Kaa-san yell at Kakashi-senpai about bringing me back late but I told him that he could keep me out late so Kaa-san let it go. I went to my room while being followed by Kaa-san so she could help me get changed. She took off my shirt and put it into the clothes bin.

She looked at me with a sly look. "So Kakashi huh... how good is he?" I blushed hard as I looked down and asked what she was talking about. "Oh you know exactly what I am talking about, you and Kakashi are now a thing so you must have kissed so, how good is he." I put my face in my hands and started to shake my head in embarrassment.

She put her ear next to my face waiting for me to answer as I silently said that he was good. Kaa-san squealed and took my hands off my face and held them. "I so approve of your relationship, okay?" I nodded with a small smile as she helped me take off my shorts and put on my pajama bottoms.

Once I was ready, Tou-san came in and picked me up to put me into my bed and helped me take off my mechanical legs. I laid down on my bed as Tou-san kissed my forehead and told me goodnight. He was about to walk out the door until he turned around and spoke, "I also approve of your relationship with Kakashi, just to let you know." With that he shut the door and I feel asleep with a deep blush on my face.

**********Time skip brought to you by getting a new phone**********

The next morning was boring and nothing happened until Tou-san was called to go to Lord Hokages Office, so I was left with Kaa-san and my brother. She started making lunch as I set the table so we could eat lunch when it was ready.

I didn't notice that Tou-san came in until Kaa-san asked what he was just doing standing there. I turned to look at him and stayed quiet so I could hear their conversation. "What did Lord Third want with you anyway? Hold on, did you get scolded for something... Well so what, don't worry about it.".

Tou-san said that it wasn't that so Kaa-san asked what it was. "Well, he wants me to be the fourth Hokage.". Kaa-san didn't realise it at first but then she asked what he just said. "I have just been named the Fourth Hokage."

She jumped on top of gin congratulating him but then let go and became serious and thanked him off all his work and Tou-san thanked her. I decided to come up to them and have him a hug as well as congratulating him.

He put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me with soft eyes. "Treanna, I want you to be my right hand woman!". My eyes widen as I start mumbling about what he just said. He gave me a trademark smile and spoke, "Yep, I want you to be my personal assistant... My right hand man...I can't think of a better person to take the job then my own daughter!"

A tear fell from my eye and Kaa-san cooed and hugged me. "These are tears of joy, aren't they...". I slowly nodded which made Tou-san relieved because he was freaking out that he did something wrong. I wiped away the stray tear and looked down in embarrassment.

Tou-san or a hand on my shoulder which made me look up at him. He smiled at me as he looked at his wife then back at me. Kaa-san held my hand as she kneeled down as well. "We love you, Treanna... We always will...". My eyes widen as more tears fell firm my face.

I haven't heard someone say they loved me since my parents passed away. I started to sob so they put there arms around me hugging me as I held on to them. "I-I-I l-love u too!". I said while still sobbing. They chuckled and held on to me tighter.

"I wove you too!". I heard Caleb say as he jumped onto my lap and started to hug me and my adoptive parents. They said they loved him as well which made me cry even more which made them laugh.

I wiped away my tears as Kaa-san said that lunch was ready so it was time to eat.

We all day down at the table and thanked God for the food then started to eat. Kaa-san looked at Tou-san with a curious look. "So, when is the ceremony going to be?". He said that it was going to be tomorrow and I looked shocked and so did Kaa-san. "Tomorrow! That is way to early, why is that!".

He said he didn't know because they didn't tell him why so we took that answer and continued to eat. I gave some of my food to Caleb who was in his high chair waiting for food. I was happy to see him eating a well nourished meal instead of eating once everyday. I finished my food and helped put the food away and clean up the dishes.

We all stayed home and waited for the next day to come so we could see my adoptive father become the Hokage.

**********Time skip brought to you by working on my story with a friend**********

Yesterday has ended and now was today and now we were watching my adoptive father becoming Hokage right before our eyes. I was so happy because I heard that Hokage was his dream since we was a child so I'm glad that he has accomplished his dream.

The sign for the Fourth Hokage to be proclaimed today so everyone stood outside of the Hokage building to watch Tou-san become Hokage.

The Third Hokage has agreed to let me be his personal assistant or his right hand man so I got to be with the Jounin that were loyal to the Third Hokage. I was next to Kaa-san as she stood at the end of the line of the line of Jounin as we watched what was happening in front of us.

I watched as my adoptive father put on his cloak and the Third Hokage gave him the Hokage hat while saying to him "Good luck." Tou-san said that he would not let him down and walked over to the edge of the Hokage tower's top floor and took off his hat to show that he was Hokage so everyone cheered.

Kaa-san and I started to clap and cheer along with the crowd as a tear fall from my eye from being to happy. Kaa-san saw it and wiped it away and asked if I was to happy and I nodded and she laughed. She wiped away the tear and creased my cheek, lovingly.

It was the end of the ceremony and Lord Hokage were giving Tou-san and I the grand tour of the place and what he have to do. He showed us around the office and told him how he should be doing the paperwork and giving out the missions.

He came up to me and put a hand on my hand and gave me a small smile. "Its your turn to know what you do!" I nodded Tou-san sat down on the chair with a proud smile on his face.

He told me that I need to be able to help him if he has a lot of paperwork and also get him the paperwork so he could work on them. I also have to help him give out missions and get him anything he needs when he needs it. The most important thing I need to do is to protect him if need be and help protect Konoha and carry on the Will of Fire.

We went to the Academy because this is where we will be giving missions to Genin and starting out Chunin. Another thing I have to do is to give out missions to the Genin while Tou-san is too busy in his office to come down and give to them. I nodded as he taught me and Tou-san how to determine if a mission is an A-Rank or a D-Rank.

The last thing we had to do was to sign our name in blood so we are the only ones in the library and any other place a Hokage is only allowed to go to. I pricked my finger with a kunai and wrote my name with Rose as my last name. I smiled as the scroll glowed then disppeared in a puff of smoke and The Third Hokage said that we were done and we would start our first day tomorrow.

**********Time skip brought to you by going to Arctic Circle**********

It has been a week since we have started our new jobs and it has been wonderful. It was fun giving out missions and meeting new people. I got to hand out D-Ranked missions to the Genin's and it was funny to watch them pout and whine.

I have had a hard time bringing the papers to him because I had to put them on my lap and roll myself all the way from downstairs to the elevator to the office but I have gotten it down. I have also done some paperwork to help him so we could get home faster and on time for dinner.

I had just got back from handing out missions to Genin and is now in the office reviewing papers that he is signing.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door and Tou-san said that he could come in and it turned out to be Might Gai. He was about to give his report but then he saw me and came up to me and knelled on one knee. "Treanna, my love! How wonderful to see you!" I nodded to him while smiling and saying that it was good to see him as well.

Tou-san told him to give him the report of what happened with Kakashi-senpai's mission which got me confused because I didn't know went on a mission. He started to talk about how Kakashi-senpai got surrounded by shinobi and got his Jutsu ready, but then he started having a panic attack because of the Jutsu he did.

I looked at Tou-san and he looked an me with an understanding look and told me to go, so I left the room and headed to the hospital.

When I got there, I knocked on the door and a smooth voice told me to come in and so I opened the door and I saw him lying in bed reading a book. I rolled up to him and he immediately shot up and tried to hide the book.

I looked at him confused as he didn't hide the book very well and I saw the title which called, "The Way A Shinobi Should Die". I looked at him with a sad look as I grabbed his hand.

I asked him what he was thinking of using of that Jutsu when he was suffering from PTSD from Rin-senpai. He nodded and sighed and apologized and I told him to lie back down. He did and started to read his book again as I closed my eyes and started to meditate as I still held his hand.

Suddenly, Tou-san came through the window and shocked Kakashi-senpai and called him Minato-sensei a first but then called him Yondamie-sama. He said to call him as he always has he had because other people don't think that he is worth the title of Hokage.

Kakashi-senpai looked down as Tou-san started to speak again. "Anyway, I am here to make you part of the Anbu that is controlled under me." He looked surprised but then looked down and asked why he would choose him to be in the Anbu.

Tou-san put a hand on his shoulder and started to speak. "The same with Treanna, I want you to be my right hand man, for you to be by my side." He looked shocked and slowly nodded as he looked at me and I also nodded my head while gripping his hand.

I knew that from now on that everything was going to be okay and that nothing was going to go wrong. Too bad that I didn't know that everything was going to go so, so wrong!

Hey Guys!

Favorite on my story!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	10. Chapter 9: The Loss Of A Family

(Treanna's Point Of View)

It has been three months since Tou-san has become the Fourth Hokage and me becoming his assistant. It so far has been good in the family and we have had no problems.

Caleb had been as happy as he can be. He turned three about a month ago and his speech is almost perfect with some errors. He told me a few days ago that he was afraid of becoming a Shinobi and I said that there was nothing wrong with it and he didn't have to become a ninja is he didn't want to. He said that he wanted to become a medic in the hospital using the water I used to heal him once when he fell down. I'm glad that he already has a dream that he wants to follow

I haven't seen Kakashi-senpai a lot since he was employed to the Anbu. Sure, I saw him behind a mall when he got missions but I haven't actually spend time with him since he has been so busy. I don't want to sound like a pervert it something but I miss him being close to me and his lips on top of mine. Or may be selfish, but sometimes I wish that he wasn't in the Anbu because it was a very dangerous job and... And I don't want to lose him...

Tou-san and Kaa-san have been doing well and has been happy. This is actually the happiest they have been and I know the reason why. About two weeks ago, they both found out that Kaa-san was expecting a child and I remember every detail of what happened.

***********Flashback brought to you by having a sore throat**********

Caleb was set down for a nap and Tou-san and I were working on the kitchen, making lunch because Kaa-san was at the hospital. She had been stuck for awhile so she went to go see why.

I was slicing an apple as the door opened and shut and we heard Kaa-san shout, "Minato! We're having a baby!". Tou-san got a shocked expression on his face then walked out of the kitchen while holding the bowl of salad. "Huh... A-A baby?" I wheeled myself out of the kitchen to be next to Tou-san.

I see Kaa-san nod. "I'm going to be a mother to another child, ya know!" I see Tou-san blushing as he said that he was going to be a father to another child.

They started saying it back and forth and started walking towards each other until they were close enough to hug and smile at each other. They started laughing because they were so happy while I put my head down and Kaa-san noticed me.

She looked worried and came up to me and kneeled down. "Honey... I" I looked up at her with a blush on my face and tears streaming down. "I-I a-always w-wanted a-another s-s-sibling!" Kaa-san cooed as she hugged me and said that our family was getting even bigger and we were going to be even happier.

I agreed with her and hugged her back and I could feel Tou-san stared at us with a loving look. "Whath goin on?" I looked to see Caleb standing in the hallway, holding a teddy bear.

I motioned him to come up to me and he came up to me and sat on my lap. "C-Caleb, w-we are s-soon g-going to have a n-new s-sibling, w-w-won't t-that be n-nice?" He rubbed his eyes with a tired look then he slowly nodded then fell asleep on my lap like a dog.

I giggled as Tou-san took Caleb from my lap and brought him back to his room as I went back to the kitchen with Kaa-san to finish making lunch.

**********End Flashback brought to by listening to the Pax East: Markiplier and Friends**********

I smiled thinking back at the memory as I cleaned up to the dishes in the sink. I then remembered then about the meeting that Kakashi-senpai had with Tou-san.

**********Flashback brought to you by my new mp3 player**********

I was organizing papers as Kakashi-senpai came into the office with his Anbu uniform on and was waiting for instructions from his Hokage. I see him look at me and nodded to me and I nodded back in respect.

Tou-san looked at is with a smile then folded his hands and looked serious. "Kakashi... I have called you here for a very special reason." Tou-san smiled and looked proud. "First of all, I would like to day that Kushina is pregnant!"

Kakashi-senpai looked surprised then quietly said congratulations to him and Tou-san's face went beach to serious as he thanked him. "But, when a female Jinchuriki becomes pregnant... The energy that keeps the seal in place transfers to the fetus, weakening the tailed beast seal... And so, it will roughly by ten months until she gives birth. I want you to guard Kushina against any incidents."

Kakashi-senpai respectively said "yes sir" then Tou-san said that he was dismissed and he left. I looked over to Tou-san to see him in deep thought. I knew what he was thinking about... "Y-You're w-worried a-about the b-birth, a-aren't you..."

He looked at me and sighed. "You always can tell what I'm thinking about, can't you?" I gave him a small smile as he laughed then looked down with a serious look. "Treanna... If anything happens to us... Do you promise take care of our child..."

I was shocked at his words because what he was saying that if they "died" then for me to take over as a parent or my adoptive parents. I looked down and a tear fell from my eye but I hurry and wiped it away then looked up at him to see him with a serious look in his eyes as well as sadness.

I slowly nodded, "A-Alright, I-I p-promise... But... Y-You have to p-promise m-me... P-Promise t-that y-you will be w-with m-me and y-your s-s-sons t-t-throughout t-their l-lives..." He looked down and shaked his head then looked back up. "I promise... And thank you." I nodded and a tear fell from my eye and Tou-san saw it and cooed then stood up and hugged me and I hugged him back.

**********Time skip brought to you by doing my Online Finals**********

I frowned at that memory and looked at a family photo that I saw on the side table that was taken a year back. I picked it up and smiled as I saw me sitting in a seat holding Caleb who was laughing and Tou-san and Kaa-san standing behind us with a smile. I put it down and wheeled myself to the kitchen and started to cook.

I whipped up some rice balls and an apple then put it on a plate then put it on my lap then went outside. I wheeled myself onto the patio and went to the right to see a man in a black cloak who was playing with the dragonfly's.

He turned to look at me and I smiled at him and told him that I have brought him lunch and he nodded. He took the mask off and took off the part of his mask that is covering half his face so he could eat. I saw him eating with a small smile on his face then I shyly asked him how the mission was going on watching Kaa-san.

He looked up at me and shrugged, "It's okay becuase I don't really do anything but follow her around to make sure that she is okay and to warn Hokage-sensei if something happens." I blushed as his mouth moved because I wasn't used to see it. He smiled and asked if I liked what I was seeing and I blushed and looked down.

He laughed and I laughed along with him then stood up and put the plate on the ground then came up to me and put my face close to mine. "I know I'm not supposed to do this when I am on duty, but... Man... I cannot resist you..." I put his lips onto mine, kissing me, and I kissed him back.

He had a little making out session then I heard Kaa-san get up from her nap so he pulled away and a trail of saliva connected our mouths as our faces pulled apart. I smiled as I took the plate from the ground and Kakashi-senpai put his two masked back on and went back to his post but thanked me for lunched for which I nodded.

I wheeled myself back outside and put the plate in the sink so it could get washed and a little Caleb came into the room with a happy look on his face. "Nee-san! Nee-san! Catch me!" He jumped onto me and I caught him, laughing. He asked what I was doing and I said that I was cleaning up the dishes for Kaa-san.

He nodded then got off my lap and went to go play with his toys while I went back to doing the dishes. "What are you doing?" I saw Kaa-san in the doorway to the kitchen and I giggled saying that I was doing the dishes and she asked if it was too hard to do in my chair and I shook my head in disagreement.

She sighed then put a hand on my shoulder and told me that I work to hard in my condition and I giggled then went back to the dishes as she went to the couch and sat down. I smiled as I looked at Caleb playing on the floor while Kaa-san was knitting. I was happy to be in this family and I was excited for the new family member on the way.

**********Time skip brought to you by my Birthday Party**********

Today was the day of the birth of Naruto Uzumaki. They choose the name a few weeks ago when Master Jiraiya was here at the house.

**********Flash back brought to you by turning fifteen**********

There was a knock on the door and I wheeled myself to the door and opened it to see Master Jiraiya at the door. I bowed to him and he laughed as he said that I didn't have to be so formal and I was an adorable girl.

He took the handles of my chair and wheeled myself to the diner room table and I saw Tou-san reading the book that his master that wrote. He put me in my spot then pat Tou-san really hard on the back and started to laugh saying that he was surprised that he was reading a book.

"Oh! Your reading my first book "Tale Of A Gusty Ninja"! But it was my first published book so the sentences are childish and I didn't do a good job." Tou-san smiled at him and told him that he loved the book.

"No, I don't think so. This tale is wonderful! Each chapter reads like one of your numerous legendary exploits. Its almost like an autobiography!" Master put on a face of disappointment and said that it didn't sell at all. He says for the next one, he'll add some sexy elements to spice it up.

Tou-san opened the book and started to read while speaking. "The main character of this book... I thought his determination to never give up was really cool. He's a lot like you, sensei." He looked shocked at his words then rubbed the back of his neck and asked if he really did think so.

Tou-san set the book down and started to speak again. "So I was thinking... I really hope that my unborn child can become a ninja just like this main character! Which is why I would like your permission to name my son after him."

Master Jiraiya-san shocked and started to scramble his words. "H-Hey! Are you sure? It was just a random name I thought up while eating ramen!"

Kaa-san came in through the door rubbing her swollen stomach. "Naruto... It's a wonderful name." She nodded to him and he blushed and slowly said her name then looked at me and I nodded as well which made him rub the back of his neck again.

"Cripes... So that makes me his Godfather? Are you really sure about this?" Tou-san nodded, "You are my sensei! You are a great ninja who possesses the true talent of a ninja! There is no other like you." I giggled at his face and he looks over at me with a smile.

"So you're laughing at me, are you!" He picked me up and I started to laugh as he spun me in the air and my adoptive parents were laughing as well.

He held me with one arm and rubbed my head with the other. "Grandpa!" I heard Caleb shout and Master picked him up with that hand that was rubbing my head and laughed, saying that he has gotten bigger.

I was so happy to be in this family, and I can't wait for the new one to come.

**********Flash back end brought to you by my birthday on March 24**********

I smiled at the memory but I hurry and get back to what we were doing which was listening to what Lord Third and his wife has to saw about the birth. I was holding on to Kaa-san's hand and so was Tou-san.

"Kushina, there is something that I must explain to you about giving birth as a Jinchuriki. It was the same way with lady Mito. When she gave birth, the nine tails seal almost came completely undone. I apologize, but for the worse case scenario, we've decided that you will give birth inside a barrier, away from the village."

Tou-san turned to look at Kaa-san with a smile, "I'll be there too, I do have to monitor the seal." She smiled up at him then the Third Hokage started to talk again.

"Minato, Tagi of the Anbu Black Ops, and Treanna will accompany you as well as my wife, Biwako. Treanna..." I looked at him with confusion in my eyes because I didn't know I was going. "You will be there to help heal Kushina and keep the nine tails at bar."

I nodded and he looked back to Kaa-san. " This must be done in up most secrecy. You will have body guards as well. They will all be Anbu Black Ops directly assigned to me."

Tou-san squeezed Kaa-san's hand which made her look at him. "I'll go on ahead and make sure that everything's ready..." She nodded and Tou-san walked towards me and kissed me on the head then walked out the door.

They were finished talking and we dropped off Caleb at the Kakashi's because we trust Caleb with him. We started walking towards the barrier located outside the village.

Suddenly, Kaa-san's friend came out of a door and onto the street. I saw that she was starting holding a baby in her arms and so did Kaa-san. She asked if she had a girl but get friend said that she had a boy.

I drowned out the rest of the conversation until lady Biwako pulled her away and we started on our way again.

We made it to the barrier and I saw Tou-san standing there with a smile on his face which made me smile as well.

Kaa-san laid on a table in the middle of the room and lifted her legs into a resting position. Tagi, the Anbu Black Ops medical ninja, told me to go to her head so I followed her orders. They put a bowl of water next to me and said that since I was a Rose then I would be able to use the water to help her keep the Nine Tails calm.

Kaa-san then started screaming in pain so everyone got into their positions. I hurry and water bend the water and add some healing chakra, which made the water turn a light blue, and I put it on her head.

This made her calm down a bit but she was still screaming and moaning, but wasn't squirming very much. Tou-san look worried at his wife and asked if she was going to be Hokage. "She going to be fine. Your the Hokage so get a grip! Men would have fallen dead from such pain long ago but woman are much stronger."

I agreed with her.

I felt my chakra starting to drain and the water started to lose its color so I hurried to add more chakra so no one would notice and I was glad no one did.

Finally the baby was out and I carefully dropped the water into the bowl and laid back in my chair, tired and chakra drained that I was about to pass out but I stayed awake. The baby was brought out and he was brought over to Kaa-san, crying his eyes out, and Kaa-san welcomed him to the world.

Tou-san came over to Kaa-san and took her hand and asked if she was okay and thanked her. He looked over at me and saw that I was about to pass out and asked if I was okay. I was going to answer but I was stopped by Lady Biwako and Tagi falling over, dead.

A man in a black cloak and an orange mask was holding Naruto in a defensive position. I turned my chair to look at him as he asked for the Jinchuriki or Naruto will die.

I narrowed my eyes but then closed them as I passed out with the last thing I see is Tou-san catching Naruto in the air.

**********Time skip brought to you by drinking Gatorade**********

I woke up to see that I was in a bed and Kaa-san was looking above me with a smile on her face. "Im glad your awake." I slowly got up as she laid back down and I see Naruto craddled in her arms.

I smiled as Tou-san all the sudden appeared and grabbed me with one arm and Kaa-san and Naruto with the other then teleport us away.

We ended up in a field with the Nine Tails in the backround which made my eyes widen. I hear Tou-san gasping for air as he says that he needs to create a barrior, but Kaa-san said that she could still do it.

I was confused until chains shot out of her back and surrounded us and held the Nine Tails down. She started to cough up blood and we both called out her name as Naruto started to cry. "Woke you up, huh? Sorry, Naruto... I'll take the Nine Tail's with me... to my death... because that way... we can reduce the interfall between now and when we emerges again... its all I can manage now with little Chakra I have left... but I will be able to save you three... so thank you for everything you have done, the both of you."

My eyes widen as I started to sob while a tear fell out of Minato's eye. "Kushina... your the one... it was you who made me the Fourth Hokage... You made me a man... and you made me this baby's father... and yet..." My eyes started getting droopy again as I passed out from lack of Chakra.

**********Time skip brought to you by me crying***********

I woke up again and my vision was blurry so I blinked a few times and I could fully see and what I saw, shocked me to the core. My adoptive parents were standing over Naruto with the Nine Tail's claw going right through there stomachs.

Kaa-san was talking to Naruto as I sat up fully and Kaa-san looked at me. "Oh good your awake... Naruto, please listen to your new mother and always follow what she says... Treanna... make sure he eats his veges and gets plenty of sleep... make sure he has friends as well and tries his best at school... but most importantly... love him... as your own son... please..."

I nodded while I was sobbing, "I-I-I p-promise..." Kaa-san then said that she loved Naruto then apologized to Tou-san for taking so long but he just shook his head and looked at me and Naruto. "My last words to you both... is ditto to what your mother said... eight signed seal..."

With that, the Nine Tail's disappeared inside Naruto and both of my parents fell to the floor. I was too stuned to do anything but then I see one ninja make help Kushina sit up as she starts to speak. "Lord Third... there's a paper in Minato's desk that says that Treanna is his new mother... please help her protect him... and for Minato... his last wish was for Naruto to be seen as a hero... please promise me these things..."

With that, she went limp and more tears fell from my eyes as I just realized what happened.

My parents are dead... again...

Hey guys!

The episodes used in this chapter was Naruto Shippuden Episode 247-249!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	11. Chapter 10: Protecting A Promise

(Treanna's Point Of View)

I woke up the next morning sore from crying and lack of sleep. I sat up to see that I was in my room which surprised me because I would think that it would have been destroyed in the attack but then I remembered that our house was at the edge of the village and the Nine Tails attacked the middle part of the village.

I just sat there for a few minutes, not doing anything until I heard the door open and I saw Caleb in the door way with tears streaming down his face. I sighed because someone must have told him what happened to our adoptive parents.

He ran up to me and went onto my lap and hugged me while sobbing. I held onto him for dear life as tears started to fall from my face as well. "Its not true... tell me its not true... there still here... right?" I shook my head and softly said sorry to him and he started to cry even more.

A few minutes went by and his crying went down and so did mine but they were still there. I heard someone open the door and I look to see that it was Kakashi-senpai which made me to start to cry more because I knew that he was the last one that I had left of my team.

He came up to me and hugged me and I hugged him back and so did Caleb. Kakashi-senpai let go and put down his mask and gave me a small kiss then said that he came to help me get out of bed and help get dressed for the funeral.

I slowly nodded and I let go of Caleb and grabbed my mechanical legs and he helped me put them on. He then carried me to my chair which was next to my bed.

Then he went to my closet and grabbed a black dress that would cover most of my legs so I didn't have to wear any pants. I took of my shirt and I was only wearing a kid bra because I wasn't big for a twelve year old. I raised my arms so he could put the dress over my head and onto my body and lifted me up so the dress could go all the down my back.

He also helped Caleb get into black, funeral clothes then we headed out because it was time to go.

Caleb sat in my lap as Kakashi-senpai pushed held onto the handles of my wheel chair and pushed us to the Hokage's Building because that is where it was being held. Since they were the Hokage and Hokage's wife, they had to be cremated becuase there bodies held to many secrets. Instead they are going to have a picture where we lay down flowers.

We made it to the Hokage Building and becuase we were close to the Hokage, we got to be in the front. I bowed my head as the Hokage started to speak of how we lost a great people in our lives and how we will cherish them.

It was time for us to put the lilies on the table for the ones we love and pray.

Once it was mine and Caleb's turn, we put down our lilies at the same time and started to prey. I put my head down and started to talk in my head like they are actually here. 'Tou-san...Kaa-san... I love you as if you were my own biological parents and so... for your child... I will do the same... I promise.' Caleb raised his head and looked up at me and I lovingly smiled down at him then I rolled back to my spot next to Kakashi-senpai and Gai-senpai.

Once everyone left, I stayed and watched as they cleaned up the table and put the pictures of my parents away, into a box. Memories of when I was with them popped into my mind and tears started to fall from my eyes.

I felt someone hug me and coo me as I cried and I found out that it was Kakashi-senapi. I hugged him back while Caleb looked at us with a sad look on his face. I let go with a few tears still falling from my eyes and he wiped them away which made me smile.

He kissed me on the cheek through his mask and kissed Caleb on the head through his mask.

"Treanna..."

I turned to see Lord Third with a solemn look on his face as he walked up to the three of us. He smiled down at me and said that Naruto was ready to be picked up which made me smile softly.

Kakashi-senpai looked confused as to what we were talking about until I started wheeling myself past him which made him catch up with me. "Whats going on, Treanna?" I looked up at him but kept going forward.

"Y-You k-know my p-parents had a c-child, r-right?" He nodded, wondering where I was going with this. "Well, I promised that I would take care of the child." His eyes widen then looked frantic.

"Wait! You're going to take care of the of the child all by yourself! That's not possible! Not all by yourself!" I looked at him with a surprised look then I glared at him then kept moving forward while saying. "D-Don't y-you need to do A-Anbu m-missions or something..."

I could see the hurt in his eyes but then they look like they bright up then he disappeared in a puff of smoke. I sighed then kept following Lord Third to the hospital.

Once we got there, we went inside and headed to the newborn part of the hospital.

We got to a glass window and he pointed to a bed inside which had a small, yellow haired bundle in it which made me softly smile.

We went to the front desk and said the name "Naruto Rose" and the nurse smiled and motioned us to follow then brought us to the waiting room then went to go get the baby. I was confused that they called him Rose and not Uzumaki or Namikaze and he seemed to know what I was thinking.

"Well, Minato and Kushina made two birth certificates for Naruto and one was Naruto Rose, just encase something happened to them and you had to take care of him. It was also for secrecy reasons becuase if people found out he was a Namikaze, he would be in danger, and we don't want that."

I nodded then looked up at the ceiling, thinking about my new child.

Suddenly, a nurse brought a small bed that had the small child inside which made me smile at his innocence. They brought out a baby carrier so I could carry him home which was very helpful.

I thanked Lord Third then wheeled myself out of the hospital with Naruto's carrier on my lap and Caleb walking beside me.

We made it home, and Caleb opened the door and what I saw was Kakashi-senpai sitting on the couch, asleep. I rolled in and cough and he bolted up with a shocked expression but then saw me and immediately calmed down.

He saw the baby on my lap and went towards him and looked at him and softly smiled then said that he was beautiful which made me blush. I told Caleb to go play in his room so he did quietly and happily while we just stared at each other

I was not expecting for him to get on one knee and pick up my hands and kissed my fingers through his mask. "Treanna, the way I say what I said was the wrong way to say it." I cocked my head to one side, wondering what he was going to say next. "What I was meaning to say was that you can't do it alone and that someone should help you... like me."

My eyes widen at what he was proposing and he scratched his neck. "Well you can't take care of two kids yourself, so I thought I would help... besides... I always wanted to be a father!"

A tear fell down my face and he started to get frantic, thinking he said something wrong but I just laughed at him. I told him that I was happy and that I would love him to help me.

He smiled and pulled down his mask and raised his lips to mine and I kissed him back. He was kissing me passionately until he sat up and sat on my lap, straddling my chair so our kiss turned rough.

He bit my lip so I moaned and he slipped his tongue into my mouth and started to explore. I gave up the fight for dominance right when he entered my mouth so I let him explore. He then broke away then pick me up bridal style and crashed his lips back onto mine as we started to fight for dominance again.

He carried me all the way to my room and softly put on onto the bed and was still kissing me. He started to kiss down my neck and I moaned and moved my head so he could have more access.

He started lifting up my shirt to feel my stomach and started to kiss and lick my belly button. Before things could get any hotter. Naruto started to cry which got my attention and got me to realize what he were doing.

Kakashi-senpai hurry and pulled his saying sorry over and over, repeatedly, which made me laugh and a few tears fell out of my eyes which made him confused but ignored it.

He picked me up and brought me back to my chair which was next to Naruto's casket holder. Kakashi-senpai reached down into the basket and, carefully, pulled out a small infant who was now my and his child.

He slowly gave him to me and I craddled him in my arms and started to sing a lullaby that my biological mother used to sing.

"Hush, little baby, don't you cry  
Mama's gonna sing you a lullaby.

And to help give mom a lift  
Dada's gonna take the late night shift.

And although it isn't fair  
your sister's gonna have to learn to share.

And before he's at your door  
your uncle swears he won't smoke anymore.

And 'cause stories will help you sleep soon  
your grandma will learn to read.

And to keep the harm away  
the doctor's gonna work hard night and day.

And when in your line of sight  
enemies will choose to end the fight.

And though he's got no time to spare  
the stranger's gonna help you climb each stair.

And in case you're feeling down today  
the businessman will be your clown.

Drivers will slow down for you  
pets are gonna be extra careful, too.

Guards will try to make you laugh  
workers will pause on your behalf.

And though it seems it's almost done  
this lullaby for you has just begun.

Hush, hush now, you know it's true  
there is nothing we wouldn't do."

With that, naruto was asleep so I put him back in his casket and then put it on my lap.

I then realized that I didn't have a bed, food, or any clothes for Naruto which made me start to hyperventilating.

Kakashi-senpai started to freak out as to why I was hyperventilating and I slowly said that I did not have anything ready for Naruto which made him laugh which got me confused.

"I told you that you can't do this on your own..." I looked down and blushed which made him laugh even more then called down Caleb.

"I will go shopping to get all the baby needs while you take care of Naruto, okay." I smiled and told him to lean down so I could kiss him which made him smile.

I kissed him on the cheek that was not covered by his mask and I could see the blush forming on his face which made me giggle.

He asked what he should get and I looked up at the ceiling then started list off some necessities. I told him that we needed a crib, clothes, a stroller, a chest holder so I could use my hands, and some baby toys that he can play with.

He nodded and picked up Caleb and said that he was going to bring the four year old with him so I could get some peace and quiet for which I thanked him for.

Once he left, I put Naruto in the casket then put it on my lap so I could move to the living room. I laid the casket on the ground then slowly moved myself onto the couch so I could rest comfortably.

I picked up Naruto out of casket so I could hold him as he slept.

After ten minutes of watching him, my eyes started to get droopy so I laid Naruto back in the casket so I wouldn't drop him.

I took off my mechanical legs and set them next to the casket. I raised my stubs on the couch so I could lay down.

Right when my head hit the couch pillow, I fell asleep, knowing that everything was right with the world.

(Kakashi's Point Of View)

I looked at what was in my storage scroll and I saw all that Treanna told me to pick up.

I picked up a crip, a stroller, a chest holder, five pairs of clothes, ten baby toys, and some chocolate for Treanna.

I was holding Caleb because he feel asleep about ten minutes ago so I picked him up and put the stuff into a storage scroll then walked home.

Once I got home, I saw that Treanna was asleep on the couch. This made me softly smile at her because she was adorable.

I put Caleb down on his bed then set up the crib in Treanna's old room then went to grab Naruto.

I looked down at him sleeping like nothing had happened. I sighed, remembering Minato-sensei and his wife. I went to the room that was Treanna's old room and put him down in his crib.s

I smiled and went back to Treanna who was peacefully sleeping on the couch. I pick her up and brought her to our new room, which was my sensei's old room, and laid her down on one side of the bed.

I pulled the covers over her and then laid myself down next to her.

I smiled, knowing that our future was going to be a happy one, as a family.

Hey Guys!

The song used in this chapter was "lullaby"by pampers!

Check out my new story called "The Diary (Minato Namikaze Love Story)!

Favorite and follow!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	12. Chapter 11: Four Years Later

(Treanna's Point Of View)

I woke up to the sun shining on my face which made me open my eyes to see my room that I shared with Kakashi-senpai. I smiled at the words I just thought. Ever since Tou-san and Kaa-san had passed away, Kakashi-senpai has always been there to cheer me up!

During the past four years, I have lost my stuttering, to Kakashi-senpai's loss, and I have grown a little taller and breasts a little bigger.

Kakashi-senpai has been doing quite well as these four years have gone by. He quit the Anbu two years ago after the Danzo incident, which I was happy about because I didn't like him being in the Anbu... I thought it was too dangerous and I didn't want to lose him.

He has been a great help with taking care of Naruto and has been acting like he was his father. Kakashi-senpai was really protective of him because of the villagers and what they have been doing to him.

I say, I am very upset at them but I know there is nothing I can do because they are just villagers and they don't know better. I know that in the future, they will look up to Naruto and praise him because he will become there savior and be claimed as a hero like Tou-san wanted.

Naruto has been such a delight to take care of. He definitely had the personality as his mother because he was always happy and excited all the time. He had the looks of his father but had his mother's plump face which I thought was cute.

He has been sad because he doesn't have any friends which made me angry because it was the parents who said for them to stay away from Naruto. I would like to knock some sense into them but I can't because that is against the rules.

Naruto still doesn't know who his parents are or about the Nine Tails which is probably be a good thing because he would think that he was a monster and people already call him a demon and a monster.

I sighed, knowing that Tou-san and Kaa-san would kill anyone who would call there child a monster or a demon. Sadly, I am not them and probably wont be a great parent like they would have.

Caleb has been really happy to have a brother for which he can play with and teach. He is only eight and is already in the hospital, being taught to be a medical ninja and using Medical Ninjutsu.

I remember him telling me that he didn't want to be a ninja, which was fine with me, and that he wanted to be a medical ninja to help others... not hurt others.

I tried to tell him that ninja's do more then just hurt others but he wouldn't listen to me so I just let him do what he wanted to do.

He is also going to the academy to learn the basics of being a ninja so that he would become a genin. I made him do this so that he would at least be able to learn how to defend himself.

Caleb isn't going to be in a Genin team when he graduates... instead, he is going to become a full ledge medical ninja in the hospital. I can't wait for the day for he becomes a medical ninja because he told me that, that was his dream.

He has also been training, or at least showing, Naruto medical Ninjutsu though, of course, Naruto doesn't understand, but I know in the future that they will be both amazing medical shinobi.

I was brought out of my musing when Kakashi-senpai rolled on top of me and said good morning to me. I gave him a soft smile and also said good morning to him.

He doesn't wear his mask to bed so he easily gave me a kiss for which I returned fully. We broke apart for air and I sat up while he rolled off me.

I saw him staring at me for awhile so I asked him why he was staring at me, without me stuttering, and he gets closer to me and pecks my lips. "You know, your the most beautiful woman I have ever met, even if you have lost a cute part of yourself..."

I cocked my head to one side then I remembered that he is talking about how he misses my stuttering and how he says that it was so cute. I laughed and playfully pushed him which made him fall off the bed.

I laughed harder and he sat up so I could see his face. He put his elbows on the bed and said that I had the sexiest laugh which made me through a pillow at him, telling him to shut up.

I hear from Kakashi-senpai, who was laying on the ground, that I was amazingly beautiful when I was mad which made me chuckle.

I started to put my mechanical legs on which was the cue for him to get off the floor and help me get into my chair. He picked me up and put me into my chair then helped me get dressed then I went out to the kitchen.

I started to make some pancakes and bacon when Caleb started running into the room with his school clothes on and his backpack. "Where are you going so early?" I asked and he said that he was meeting some friends so he had to go early so I threw him a pancake and told him to have a nice day.

A few minutes later, I finished breakfast and put it on the table so it could be served to the family.

Just then, Kakashi-senpai came in holding a laughing Naruto which made me smile and say that breakfast is ready. They sat down and we thanked god for the food and then we digged in to the food I made.

We talked and laughed until we were finished with breakfast then Naruto went off to play in the living room while Kakashi-senapi helped me with the dishes and putting the left overs away.

I looked at the time and saw that it was almost nine o'clock which meant that it was almost time to go to work. I am Lord Thirds personal assistant, same with Tou-san, so thats how we get our money.

I picked up Naruto and put him on my lap then Kakashi-senapi helps me put on my jacket and we head to the Hokage's office. I usually bring Naruto to work with me because I don't trust the day care to take care of him because of what resides in him.

My lover drops me off at the Hokage's office then left to probably read some more of his novel which was made by Master Jiraiya.

I took the elevator to the front desk where I put Naruto down so I could put the papers on my lap. Naruto stayed to my side as we went Lord Third's office.

I knocked on the door and he told us to come in which we did except for Naruto who ran in and jumped onto Lord Third's lap. I laughed as I put the papers on his desk which made him groan about how he hates papers.

I helped him with some papers and orginazed them as Naruto drew in the corner and occasionally showed me what he was drawing.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door for which Lord Third said to come in. I was surprised to see that it was Ace-sensei from the Academy that teaches Caleb. I really like him because he was so nice to my little brother or son.

He bowed to us and started to speak. "Lord Hokage... the man who was supposed to come in to show the kids what a Kekkei Genkai is has come down with a cold so I need someone else to fill his place..."

He took a puff of his pipe then looked at me. "Well, maybe Treanna can assist you in your time of need. She has a Kekkei Genkai and I'm sure the kids would love to see her."

Ace-sensei nodded then they looked at me for permission and I said as long as Lord Third can watch over Naruto then I was fine with it. Ace-sensei bowed to me in thanks as I put down my pen and told Naruto where I was going which made him start to cry.

"No! You can't go! Stay here!" I cooed as I put him on my lap and told him that it would only be for an hour or two then I would be back which made him nod then go back to his drawings.

I followed Ace-sensei to the Academy where kids, including Caleb, were waiting for their sensei to come back.

We all went outside where I was in front of them and was talking to them, telling them what a Kekkei Genkai was then I showed them mine.

"Okay kids, to get the boring part out of the way, let me tell you what a Kekkei Genkai is... A Kekkei Genkai are abilities passed down genetically within specific clans. It's possible for a shinobi to have more than one of these abilities. A Kekkei genkai has abilities that work via the user's eye are called dōjutsu."

They all looked confused which made me laugh so I said that I would show them. I raised my hand to my water pouch and opened the lid then moved my hand in front of me and the water followed.

Everyone looked in awe, even Caleb, as I made the water dance in the air. Then I shot it at a branch which cut it in half and fell to the ground along with the water. Everyone gasped and clapped as I bowed.

"You see, my ability to control water is my Kekkei Genkai and its only something that me and my clan could do. Take Caleb for example, he is from my clan so he will be able to do the same. What he could also do is use the water to heal others for which I will teach to him."

He looked shocked and asked if that was true and I nodded which made him yell in excitement.

Everyone went back inside as I went back to Lord Hokage's office to finish my papers then pick up Naruto and go back home.

Once it was the end of the day, I picked up Naruto and put him on my lap then we left to go home.

It was dark and Naruto slept on my lap as I wheeled us home.

Once we got there, I saw candles leading up to our door which made smile because I knew that this was Kakashi-senpai's doing.

I went down the path of candles then opened the door to see the house full of candles and rose pedals which made me smile. I went up to Naruto's room and laid him down on his bed then I went out to the living room to see Kakashi-senpai without his mask or Jounin vest on.

He walked up to me and knelled down in front of me. "Caleb is sleeping over at a friends house and Naruto's asleep so tonight is all ours..." I smiled down at him as he stood up and turned on the music player which started the song "I love you too much" by Diego Luna and Gustavo Santaolalla.

He picked me up bridal style and I put my arms around his neck as he slowly swung me around to the music as the person sang.

I love you too much"  
to live without you loving me back  
I love you too much  
heaven's my witness and this is a fact

I know I belong  
when I sing this song  
There's love above love and it's ours  
'cause I love you too much

I live for your touch  
I whisper your name night after night  
I love you too much  
There's only one feeling and I know its right

I know I belong  
when I sing this song  
There's love above love and it's ours  
'cause I love you too much

Heaven knows your name and I've been praying  
to have you come here by my side  
Without you a part of me is missing  
Just to make you my whole life will fly

I know I belong  
when I sing this song  
There's love above love and it's ours  
'cause I love you too much

I love... you too much  
I love you too much  
Heaven's my witness and this is a fact  
You live in my soul  
Your heart is my gold  
There's love above love but its mine 'cause I love you  
There's love above love and it's yours cause I love you  
There's love above love and it's ours if you love me as much"

He stopped swinging and just stared down at me with his beautiful black orbs. "You know how much I love you right?" I slowly nodded then he put his lips onto mine as he carried me to the bedroom but not before blowing out all the candles.

He put me on the bed and started to kiss me again and I eagerly kissed him back. We stayed like that for minutes until he started to kiss me down my neck and I tilted my head so he could get more access.

He stopped and looked at me with concern. "Are you sure you want me to do this... we could stop."

I shook my but told him to be gentle.

That was the best night that I have ever had... and it was with my lover.

Hey Guys!

No, I'm not going to write an actual lemon because I am only a half pervert, not like all you full perverts out there!

The song used in this chapter was "I love you too much" by Diego Luna and Gustavo Santaolalla!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	13. Chapter 12: Lovers

(Treanna's Point Of View)

It has been three weeks since Kakashi-senpai and I had our wonderful night together and did something where you should only do it when you are married.

That what worries me is that people will find out and send out a rumor that we are trying to have our own child without being married. Good thing is that I cannot have a child since my incident so we are good in that regards.

Kakashi-senpai has been going on more mission since that night which worries me because I think he is mad that we made love to each other.

This makes me depressed and sad because, to me, it was the most wonderful thing that I have experienced in my life. I was happy that I did it with the person that I love most.

Though, I guess I could talk to him after he comes back from his mission that he went on a this morning.

For and eight year old, Caleb has been doing quite well in his studies for becoming a Medical Ninja and a Genin. He isn't very excited to become a Genin but I need him to do it so he knows how to defend himself.

He has made quite a few friends since he started going to the Academy. I am guessing that there parents don't know that he is brothers with Naruto because if they did, they probably wouldn't play with him.

Caleb has started calling me Mother since our adoptive parents are now gone and he was young enough to be my son since Naruto was only four. I thought it was sweet that he would call me his mother and I guess it would make sense because Naruto and him are brothers so it would be weird for him to call me his sister and Naruto call me his mother.

Speaking of Naruto, he started speaking a few years ago which means that he can almost speak like an adult with some miss ups, of course since he is only four.

He is now calling me his mother, and the cutest thing is that he is calling Kakashi-senpsei his father. Kakashi-senpai was surpriesd at first but has days went on, he got used to it and was happy to be called it.

Naruto is really excited to go to the Academy when he turns of age because of his dream in life. His dream is to become the strongest Hokage in the village when he grows up.

I told him some stories about the Fourth Hokage and the other previous hokage which made Naruto make up his mind to become the best Hokage in the village, better then the other Hokage who lived before him.

Because of the Villagers neglect and hate, Naruto has grown to become a big prankster in our home which made the villager hate him even more but, I guess, they now look at him and see him.

Sometimes, I want to go up to the villagers and give them a lesson, but because of my kind nature and the Hokage's order, I cannot do such thing/.

I sighed as I was doing the chores around the house and I started to do what my biological mother would do which was to sing while doing it. I took a deep breathe and started to sing my favorite song.

"I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be  
It's even harder to picture  
That you're not here next to me

You say it's too late to make it  
But is it too late to try  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time  
When we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two

If Happy Ever Afters did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of it  
One more stupid love song, I'll be sick

Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow  
'Cause you forgot yesterday  
I gave you my love to borrow  
But you just gave it away

You can't expect me to be fine  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I've said it before  
But all of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights,  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time  
When we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?

If Happy Ever Afters did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of it  
One more stupid love song, I'll be sick  
Now I'm at a payphone

Man, f*** that sh**  
I'll be out spending all this money  
While you're sitting round wondering  
Why it wasn't you who came up from nothing  
Made it from the bottom  
Now when you see me I'm stunting  
And all of my cars start with a push of a button

Telling me the chances I blew up  
Or whatever you call it  
Switch the number to my phone  
So you never could call it  
Don't need my name on my show  
You can tell it I'm ballin'

Swish, what a shame could have got picked  
Had a really good game but you missed your last shot  
So you talk about who you see at the top  
Or what you could have saw but sad to say it's over for  
Phantom pulled up valet open doors  
Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for  
Now it's me who they want, so you can go and take  
That little piece of sh** with you

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two

If Happy Ever Afters did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of it  
One more stupid love song, I'll be sick  
Now I'm at a payphone"

I hear someone aww so I turned my chair to see Caleb and Naruto standing there with sad looks on there faces which made me chuckle because they like hearing my sing.

I know that Kakashi-senpai likes my singing as well but now he is never around...

I was brought out of my musing by Naruto jumping on my lap asking me to sing again which made me laugh then he jumped down and I coughed to get stuff out of my throat then I started singing again.

Once I started singing, Naruto started spinning in a circle with his arms streched out as he span around and Caleb was dancing to my song.

I started to clap as I sang and Caleb took Naruto's hands and started to spin him around and I smiled.

Once I finished my song they fell to the ground and was gasping for breathe and also laughing which made me smile and close my eyes. 'Tou-san... Kaa-san... if only you were here to see what your son has become...'

I opened my arms to see Caleb grabbing his backpack and saying that he had to school which made Naruto pout. Caleb patted his head and said that he would be back to see him soon which made Naruto excited and started cheering.

Once Caleb left, Naruto ran up to me and started asking what we were going to do today which made me put my finger on my chin, in thought. "Well, if you help me with the chores then we can go out to Market Street and see what's there... then I have to go to work, okay?"

This made Naruto nod and started running upstairs as I told him to clean his room. I smiled then I went back to doing the dishes while humming a tune.

Naruto came down, once I finished doing the dishes, and shouted at me to hurry up and get ready which made me laugh.

I rolled myself next to the door and put on my mechanical legs then put Naruto on my lap and we headed out the door.

I wheeled myself to Market street and Naruto jumped off my lap and started running towards the toy store so I follow him inside where he looks around for a toy.

I waited at the front desk for Naruto to come back with the toy he wanted and started to read a book while eating pretzels from my ninja pouch.

Naruto came running up to me with a stuffed fox toy which made me gasp as I remembered Tou-san and Kaa-san on the night that the fox attacked the village.

I shook my head, shaking the thoughts away, then looked at Naruto with a soft smile and asked him if that is what he wants and he nodded so he went up to the woman at the front desk for which she scowled.

"Heh, like I am going to let you buy something from me you little fox br..." I coughed to get her attention and I rolled up to Naruto and put him on my lap as tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but that is not how you talk to a little child... and in front of his mother I might add." The lady scoffed. "Yea, well, you not his real moth..."

I raised my hand which made him be lifted off the floor which made her freak out and Naruto gasped and looked at me with widen eyes. I gave the lady an eye smile that made a chill go down her spine.

"All we want is to buy this child a plush toy... can you do that?" She slowly nodded and I slowly put her on the ground. I took out my wallet but the lady said that we could have for free which made me smile and say that she was very generous then we left.

We rolled out of the store and Naruto looked up at me with curious eyes. "How did you do that, huh, huh, huh!" I giggled then poked his nose and said that it was for me to know and for him to find out.

He pouted which made me full out laugh. I looked around me to see that the villagers were looking at us with disgusted eyes which made me glare at them back as we rolled past them.

"Hey! Treanna! Wait up!" I turn the chair around to see Kurenai-senpai and Anko-senpai walking towards Naruto and I. Both Kurenai-senpai and I hug each other and she looks at me with a hand on her hip.

"Where have you been! I haven't seen anywhere, along with Kakashi!" I scratched the back of my neck, saying I have been busy. Anko-senpai wiggled her eyes at me. "You mean busy with someone... and that someone is Kakashi!"

I blushed and looked down as Kurenai-senpai told her to shut up but then she looks at me. "Wait... is it true... did you guys do "it"?" I slowly nodded and she squealed with excitement which made Anko cover her ears.

She brought us to the library which was right across the street so Naruto went to the kids section to play.

Kurenai-senpai and Anko-senpai had there eyes fixed on me which made me uncomfortable so I looked down and I felt my face heating up. Kurenai-senpai took my hands. "Honey, there is no reason to be embarrassed... but you need to tell us every detail... Was he good? How did it feel? Tell us!"

I looked shocked then I looked up with a dreamy look. "It was... wonderful... the most beautiful thing that I have ever experienced... to answer your question, yes, Kakashi-senpai was very good and it felt amazing."

Kurenai-senpai put a hand on her heart and looked up at the ceiling while saying that it was so romantic. Something popped into my head as I told them.

"Oh yes, before we had our time, Kakashi put candles and rose pedals around the house while putting on a song. He picked me up and started swaying me back and forth as if we were dancing..."

She squealed again and almost fell off her chair as Anko-senpai looked at me with serious eyes. "I only have one question... did he do the front or the back side..."

I looked down in embarrassment as Kurenai-senpai playfully slapped her but was also waiting for my response. I slowly looked up and blushed while saying that he did me in the front.

She squealed once more and I was thankful that no one was in the library right now or we would be kicked out. Anko-senpai slowly nodded her head while saying congratulations.

I looked up at the clock and saw that it wast time for me to go to work so I called Naruto over and put him on my lap then apologized and said goodbye to my girl friends then headed to work.

Once I got there, I got the paper work from the front desk then we went up in the elevator and knocked on the Hokage's door for which he told us to come in.

Once we got in, I saw Kakashi-senpai standing in front of the Hokage. He turned to look at us and he gave me a big smile that I could see from behind his mask.

Naruto ran at him at hugged him, almost knocking him over, and I could see the happiness on his face. 'Maybe... he doesn't regret that night...' I thought as he looked at me and walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek through his mask while saying hi.

I gave him a shy smile as the Hokage told Kakashi that he was dismissed so he gave he hugged Naruto once more and squeezed my hand then he left.

I rolled up to the Hokage with a blush on my face as he gave a small chuckle. "Ah, young love, I remember when I was that age and met my wife, good times." I giggled as I set down the papers on his desk which made him groan and I giggled again and said that I would help him then I had to go and give out missions at the Academy.

He smiled and put a hand on my head and said that I was to good for the world of the Shinobi which made me give him a soft smile then take out a pen so I could help him with the papers.

I got through about ten papers when I looked up at the clock and saw that it was noon so I told the Hokage that it was time for me to go to the Academy to give out missions to the Genin and he nodded.

I turned towards the door and Naruto stopped me by putting a picture on my lap and I almost cried when I saw what it was.

It was a picture of our family with Kakashi-senpai standing next to me sitting in my chair with Naruto on my lap and Kakashi-senpai holding Caleb. I thought it was cute when he put labels on the picture saying that Kakashi-senpai was the dad and I was the mom.

I looked down at Naruto and kissed him on the head which made him giggle and I gave the picture saying to keep it until we get home and he agreed.

I headed to the Academy and got there with no problems so it took me about ten minutes to wheel myself there.

Once I got there, I went to the room to give out missions to the Genin and waited for them to come.\

Genin's came and gone which went on for about five hours so it took unill five o'clock until I went back to the Hokage office to see that the Hokage wasn't there but instead it was Kakashi-senpai sitting in his chair.

I looked suspicious at him then looked around for Naruto to see that he wasn't there. I looked back at him and asked what was going on with a sly smile on my face.

He motioned me to come closer so I did and was now in front of his desk. "To you, I am the Hokage, so you have to follow what orders I give you, okay..."

I scuffled a kaugh and was able to keep it down so I said okay to him while bowing like I would do with the actual Hokage. He nodded then put his hands to together in a serious pose and said that he was going to give me a mission.

"I want you to go to the Back Hills about fourty five degrees south and seventy five degrees west, alright?" I nodded while answering him as Hokage-sama, then I rolled myself out of the room.

I got to the Back Hills and started going the directions that he told me to go. It was dark so it was hard to see where I was going until I saw a light in the distance.

I rolled myself up to it and I saw that it was a candle stick in the middle of the forest. I cocked my head to one side and examined it until a few meters away, another candle was lit, then another, then another..."

I started following the path of candles until I got to an big opening of grass and a big cherry blossom tree in the middle. The field outline was covered with trees so it was an isolated place. I rolled myself to the tree and looked up at the blossoms with a soft smile.

"That's the smile that I have missed..." I turned my chair around to see Kakashi-senpai without his Jounin vest and headband on so he was just in his blue jumpsuit.

He started walking towards me and started to speak. "You know, I know how much you love to sing so I thought of a song that we could sing together..." I smiled up at me as he started to sing.

(Kakashi)

"Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you  
I drink too much and that's an issue but I'm okay  
Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them  
But I hope I never see them again

I know it breaks your heart  
Moved to the city in a broke down car  
And four years, no calls  
Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar  
And I can't stop  
No, I can't stop

So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of the mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting older

We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older

I smiled as he sang the lyrics of "Closer" by Chainsmoker which was one of my favorite songs that I have heard. I disided not to be left out and started to sing the female part."

(Treanna)

"You look as good as the day I met you  
I forget just why I left you, I was insane  
Stay and play that Blink-182 song  
That we beat to death in Tuscon, okay

I know it breaks your heart  
Moved to the city in a broke down car  
And four years, no call  
Now I'm looking pretty in a hotel bar  
And I can't stop  
No, I can't stop

Kakashi-senpai came up to me and picked me up bridal style and started to sway us back and forth in a circle"

(Kakashi & Treanna)

"So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of the mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting older

We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older

So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of the mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder

(Kakashi)

We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older (Treanna) (we ain't ever getting older)  
We ain't ever getting older (Treanna) (we ain't ever getting older)  
We ain't ever getting older (Treanna) (we ain't ever getting older)  
We ain't ever getting older

We ain't ever getting older  
No we ain't ever getting older"

It was the end of the song but Kakashi-senpai was still holding me which confused me and asked him what's wrong.

He kept his head down as he put me down in the chair and kept his head down.

He knelled on the ground then looked up at me.

"Treanna... you know how much I love you right?" I shook my head because in reality, I didn't know how much he loved me. He laughed and started at speak again.

"Haha, well, Treanna, my love for you goes farther then the reaches of the sun... Way father then that! I don't know hope I survived without you in my life! Before you came, my life was in shambles and I wanted to die because I didn't know who I was... But... You showed me what life truly is and how I should live it. I know that if you weren't with me through the times that our teammates and sensei left... No... Our family left... I know I would I have ended up like my father..."

I looked at him with shocked eyes and I slowly said his name because what he was saying was truly sticking me because I didn't know he felt this way. I stayed quiet so I could hear what he had to say.

"You gave me a family... Naruto... Caleb... And You! I know i wanted you by my side for the rest of my life... So, Treanna, I ask you this..." I looked down and reached into his ninja pouch and pulled out a small black box and when he opened it I put my hands in my mouth in surprise.

"Treanna Rose... Will you marry me?". I slowly nodded as a tear fell down my face and he smiled and put the ring on my ring finger then pulled down his mask and put his lips into mine.

When he pulled away I giggled and looked down at my ring to see that it was a blue emerald with two white bands holding it in place.

I started laugh some more which made Kakashi-senpai confused so I spoke. "All this time, I thought you were avoiding me because you regretted the night we had sex!"

Kakashi laughed as well and held my hands him his. "No, that's not it at all... That was the most beautiful moment that I have had with you! I was doing a lot if missions so I could get enough money for the ring!"

I gasped as I looked down at the ring and asked if it was really that expensive and he laughed then so did I.

He picked me up bridal style then put the wheel chair in his back then we slowly walked back home, enjoying the scenery.

Something popped into my head and I asked him if am to still call him Hokage-sama and he laughed which made me laugh as we walked home in the darkness, surrounded by cherry blossoms.

Hey Guys!

The songs used in this chapter was "Payphone" by Maroon 5 and "Closer" by Chainsmokers!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	14. Chapter 13: Wedding

(Treanna's Point Of View)

It has been a month since that night since Kakashi-senpai proposed and I have been getting ready for the wedding.

I remember when we told Caleb and Naruto for which they were very happy to hear because we would actually be there mother and father.

Caleb was the first to react because Naruto didn't really understand what I was talking about. He climbed on my lap and hugged me tightly while calling me mother which made tears fall from my eyes.

Naruto still didn't understand until Kakashi-senpai came into the room and picked up Naruto. He told him that he was going to officially be his father which made him understand what we were talking about.

He hugged Kakashi-senpai while squealing with happiness which made us both laugh in amuzement. Naruto reached for me so I took him out of his arms and also put him in my lap.

He started to hug me as well and I saw Kakashi-senpai was smiling but I knew he felt left out. I reached out my hand and grabbed his sleeve then pulled him towards us so he could get into the hug circle as well.

I also remember when I first told my friends that Kakashi-senpai proposed and that I said yes... it was quite amuzing.

**********Flash back brought to you by thinking about college***********

It has been a week since Kakashi-senpai has proposed to me and we have been busy planning our wedding.

I was able to get a dress that would stay nice, even if i'm sitting in my chair. It is quite nice, though, if I could stand, I bet I would have a nicer dress.

I am not picky about those types of things but when it comes to impressing my lover, then I want to look my absolute best. He might like me the way I am but I am still wary about looks and stuff.

I have barely finished making the invitations so I have gone out into the village to give everyone there Invitations.

I first gave one to Lord Third Hokage so that he would be able to set up the wedding and sent everyone the invitations himself. I told him that I wanted to give the invitations to my friends myself for which he agreed.

I am now on Market Street and heading to the dango shop because that is where they usually are at this time. I was correct.

I saw all my friends all ganged up at the Dango shop, all talking to each other with smiles on their faces.

Gai-senpai noticed me first and motioned me over to him so I slowly wheeled myself over to the table that they were sitting at. Looking at my friends, I see Kurenai-senpai, Asuma-senpai, Anko-senpai, Ebisu-senpai, Genma-senpai, Raido-senpai, and Gai-senpai.

Once I got up to them, Kurenai-senpai looked at me with a strange look. "Where have you been, Treanna? I have been worried sick."

I looked down and I pretended to start crying so everyone started getting worried but then I started laughing which got everyone confused.

I raised up my hand, showing my ring that Kakashi-senpai used to propose with. Everyone looked confused except for Kurenai who look likes she is about to faint but she caught her self and jumped over to me.

"Okay, so first you start dating Kakashi, you adopt Naruto to be her mother, you have sex, and now your getting married! That's my girl!"

Everyones eyes widen and they started cheering and congratulating me on my marriage. I thanked them then I pulled a bag that held my invitations for them.

I passed them out to everyone until I got to Gai-senpai who was in the corner with tears streaming down his face. I asked him if he was okay and he sprung up with tears still streaming down his face.

"Oh, its so youthful how my rival is the first person to get married in our friend group! Such Pride! Such youth!" I smiled and gave him his invitation and he got down on one knee.

"You should still know my feelings for you my water crystal! I will always be here if you need another youthful lover!" I kindly told him that I appreciated the offer but declined which made him depressed.

We all laughed at him and I turned to Ebisu-senpai to his invitation and he looked depressed as well which made me sad because I thought that he didn't like that I was getting married.

I asked him what was wrong and he looks up at me and a second later he was being shot out of the shop by Kurenai-senpai punching him in the jaw. "You are not supposed to look at a woman that way, you creep!"

I was confused but just brushed it off and gave Kurenai-senapi her invitation and Ebisu-senapi's so she could give it to him.

I rolled up to Asuma-senpai, Genma-senpai, and Raido-senpai and gave them there invitations then I left with a smile on my face, knowing that the day was soon to come.

**********Flash back end brought to you by Naruto AMV's**********

I smiled at the memory and kept cleaning up the living room.

Caleb was at a friends house, Naruto was taking a nap in his room, and Kakashi-senpai is out with the boys.

I heard a knock on the door so I stopped what I was doing then went over to the door and opened it to see that it was Kurenai-senpai, Anko-senpai, and Shizune-senpai.

I was surprised to see my friends at my door because it as six o'clock in the afternoon, so why are they here so late? I was also surprised to see Shizune-senpai because she started traveling with Tsunade-sama.

Anko-senpai gave me a thumbs up then spoke, "Treanna, its time to party!" I was confused as to what she meant because my wedding was tomorrow, wasn't that my wedding?

I asked them what they meant and Shizune jumped up and down excitedly. "We are going to have the last part with you as single! Your last night of freedom! You are going to party with us girls!"

My eyes widen and frantically started waving my hands up and down saying reasons as to why I shouldn't do that. "I can't! Kakashi-senpai is out with the boys and Naruto is asleep while Caleb is at a friends house... and ... and..."

Kurenai put her finger to my lips, shushing me, and told me to listen to what they had to say. "Tsunade-sama said that she would watch Naruto and Caleb and Kakashi is gone with the boys also having a party for his last day of single hood."

My eyes widen then I sighed and agreed which made them cheer in excitment. I let them in and I went to Naruto's room and slowly rolled myself into the room and up to his bed.

I saw him with his arms above his head and the sheets/blankets spread out everywhere. I stifled a laugh as I started to poke him in the shoulder, telling him to wake up.

"mmm, mama?" I nodded then picked him up and put him on my lap and he fell asleep again which made me smile.

I rolled back out to where the girls were and I saw them talking and they awed when they saw Naruto asleep on my lap.

I poked him again, telling him to wake up and he did and got wide awake when I told him that we were going out. He put his shoes on then jumped on my lap and started going to the house that Caleb was at.

Once we got there, we saw Caleb sitting on the front porch, waiting for me to pick him up. When he saw us, he jumped up and hugged Caleb and I but was weary about who the other woman were.

I told him that they were my friends so he calm down. I told him that a lady named Tsunade-sama was going to watch him. Caleb got excited because he has heard of Tsunade being the famous healer in the Land of Fire.

Kurenai pushed me since Caleb and Naruto were both on my lap and we made it to the hotel that Tsunade-same was staying at.

Once we got to her room, we knocked on the door and she opened the door holding a bottle of Sake.

I got worried about her drinking in front of the kids but then I saw that Master Jiraiya was also in the room so I felt a little better because I saw that he was sober.

I went into the room and Master Jiraiya laughed and walked up to me and slapped my back. "There's is the bride that I have been waiting for! How are you doing, you beautiful lady!"

I giggled and put Naruto on the ground as we went to the table to talk to each other. Tsunade, the girls, and my boys stayed in the living room so it was just Master and I.

I went to the side of the table that didn't have a chair so I could place myself there and Master sat across from me.

He laughed and spoke, "Who would have thought that the shy, stuttering, little girl that I knew was getting married at age sixteen... and to Kakashi, in fact!" I laughed while saying that I wasn't a stuttering little girl anymore.

"Yeah, but you are still that shy girl that I knew from back then." I blushed and looked down, proving his point, which made him laugh.

He went serious and looked at me with concentrated eyes. "Are you sure that you want to get married this young, Treanna..." I looked up at him and sighed then also looked at him with a significant look.

"Yes, I'm sure...there is no one else I want to be with who is not Kakashi-senpai. Also, Caleb and Naruto need a real mother and father in their lives and we can only do that if we are married..."

He sighed then smiled at me. "Well, I wish you good luck." I nodded in thanks then asked if it really was okay to let Naruto and Caleb to stay here and he laughed.

"Well of course, they can stay! That's why I am here! To make sure that Tsunade doen't do anything rash like give them there first swig of alcohol or gambling lesson!"

We both laughed then I heard whining coming from the living room so I turned to see Kurenai-senapi looking at me with pleading eyes. "Can we go now! I want to have some fun!"

I giggled then agreed and I said goodbye to Master Jiraiya and went over to Caleb and Naruto who was playing on the floor. "Alright, I'm going now and we will see you tonight, okay?"

Naruto started to whine, saying that he didn't want me to go, but Caleb calmed him down and said that she would be back and that he would be there with him which made him calm down.

I smiled and kissed both of their heads then headed out the door with my friends. I followed them down the road to Market street until they went behind me and took the handle bars and said that they were going to push me.

This went on for about a minute until I asked where we were going and Anko-senpai scoffed and looked at me as if I was crazy. "Well of course we are going to the hot springs, dummy!"

I made an O face in understanding then we went kept going to our destination.

Once we got there, Kurenai-senpai went up to the front desk and said her last name which made we had a reservation.

Shizune-senpai rolled me to the changing room where she helped me undress, which was very embarrassing for me, then put towel around me. Anko-senpai picked me up, bridal style, then put me on the chair to clean myself.

I grabbed the sponge that had soap on it as Kurenai-senpai kept me up straight. I washed myself then Anko-senpai picked me up and sat me in the tub where I moaned in pleasure.

The hotness hitting my hurt muscles from sitting in a chair all day felt so good.

The others went into the tub and moaned in pleasure as well as the water hit their sore muscles. I laughed as Kurenai-senpai started to talk. "Remember, this is your day, so you get to choose where every we get to go, okay?"

I nodded and thanked them for the kind gesture of doing today. Anko-senpai scoffed and smiled at me. "Well what else are we going to do to with our soon to be married girl friend!"

I laughed but stopped when I heard a shout then a huge splash next door. I heard someone shout something on the lines of "youthful" so my eyes widen and I look at the girls.

"Guys, I think that was Gai-senpai!" They gasped but Anko-senpai shushed them so we could hear what was going on, on the other side.

"Will you shut up, Gai! Someone could hear us and you are spilling water everywhere!" We heard a voice that sounded like Asuma-senpai. We heard a sigh that came from three people for which we guessed was Ebisu-senpai, Raido-senpai, and Genma-senpai.

Then I heard a voice which made my cheeks go bright pink, Kakashi-senpai. "Come on, Gai, this is supposed to be a good time for me..."

We heard a chuckle come from Asuma-senpai. "Yeah, what you what is a good time from Treanna, right?" I covered my face with my hands because I as blushing red.

Kakashi-senpai chuckled. "Yeah, you bet I do, and I already have. I have a good time with her every time I see her brings me happiness and a good time..."

I took my hands from my face and I listened to what he had to say. "She has given me a family that I thought I could never have and I am very grateful for that. I am very luckily to have such a beautiful, caring, and warmhearted girl to be my wife tomorrow. I tell ya, she's one dynamite gal."

We heard clapping from the boys and them cheering for him. I softly smiled as I looked back to the girls and saw them all in awe and aspiration. I told them to shut up and they started laughing.

I shooj my head as we talked and rested our bones in the water until our hands turned into prune like, so Anko-senpai picked me up and put a towel around me and brought me to the changing room.

They helped me put on my clothes then I put on my mechanical legs. She picked me up again and put me in my chair then rolled me out so we could go to our next destination.

The next place we went was the clothing mall which was something that I have never done and wanted to try.

We looked around to see a ball room dress store so we went in there and started to try on clothes. We split up to check all corners of the store.

I looked to the East of the store to find different kind of dresses for short girls. I was only four feet eight inches so I was not very tall and not that it mattered since I was in a chair all the time.

I found this gorgeous dress that caught my attention right away. It was a long dress that was a light aqua at the bottom and a darker shade on the top. I was all flow at the bottom and the sleeves was just lace.

I took it off the rack and put it on my lap and rolled myself to the changing room. Everyone else was already in the changing room except for Shizune-senapi who has already picked out her dress so I asked her if she could help me change.

She gasped when she saw the dress and immediately said that she would help.

We got into the handicap stall and she helped me take off my clothes and into the dress. It was a little hard but we were able to get it on. It fit perfectly on me which made me smile then we went out of the stall.

The girls were waiting for us next to the mirrors outside the changing stalls and they all gaped when they saw me. I sighed as I looked in the mirror and I told them that I would probably look better if I was able to stand.

Kurenai-senapi cooed and took my hands. "Treanna... just because your in a wheel chair, doesn't mean that you aren't beautiful... Remeber what Kakashi said in the spa... He is marring you after all and he would marry you if you were in a wheel chair or not."

I smiled and started to tear up which got them frantic but I started to laugh which got them confused. "I'm so happy I have you guys!" I shouted and they all cooed saying that I was adorable.

We bought the dresses and decided to wear them at the party after the wedding.

We left the store and they took my handles and started to push me home. I asked why were weren't picking up the kids and Kurenai-senpai said that they were already home.

We got to my house and opened the door and I was shocked to see the kids holding flowers and running up to me. I asked them what they are giving these to me for and they said that they were going to the flower people so they had to be ready.

I laughed and took the flowers then said goodbye to my friends who shut door behind me and left. I put the flowers in a vase on the counter next to the window.

I felt someone hug me from behind and I smile knowing who it was. I hummed then spoke. "It was really nice of you to say what you said in the hot springs today..."

He hummed then said, "Well, you should know that I meant every word of it, my dynamite gal..." I laughed as I turned my head back as he took of his mask and he put his lips onto mine.

We heard someone say eww so we look to see who it was and we see Naruto with a disgusted look on his face. I look at Caleb as he shrugs. "Meh, you get used to it..."

I nodded then looked at the time and I saw that it was nine o'clock so I asked Kakashi-senpai to put them to bed for which he did.

I went to our room to make our bed and take off my mechanical legs. He came in with a smile on his face as he took off his mask. I still wasn't used to seeing his face so I start to blush.

He helped me change then he picked me up then laid me on the bed and covered me with the blankets then went over to his side and got in bed. He turned to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead then went to sleep and so did I, shortly after.

**********TIme skip brought to you by my grandparents giving me fifty dollars**********

Today was the day of the wedding and I was so nervous.

Anko-senpai was there to help me get into my wedding dress because she was strong enough to pick me up and put me into the dress carefully.

Kurenai-senpai and Shizune-senpai helped me with my make-up and doing my hair. It scared me because I have never worn make-up before so I don't know how I would look.

Once they were all done, I looked in the mirror to look at myself and everyone gasp.

I was wearing a light brown eye shadow that popped out my blue eyes and red lipstick that brought out my lips.

My hair was put up into braid by the front two pieces of my hair then connected to the back of my hair into a big braid.

I... was beautiful... I have never seen myself like this before.

Kurenai-senpai was squealing while Shizune-senpai clapped and Anko-senpai nodded and hummed.

Shizune-senpai came up to me and put a flower in my hair and said that I was perfect which me softly smile.

Kurenai-senpai clapped as she looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time for the wedding to start. She grabbed my handlebars then pushed me to the door that led to the ceremony room.

I took a breathe in as some one put a hand on my shoulder so I looked up to see that it was Master Jiraiya. I remember that he volunteered to give me away at the ceremony for which I agreed.

"Your going to do fine, Treanna... just smile... and be the loveable, shy girl that I have always known."

I smiled and nodded then I heard the music playing in the room. I sighed then look ahead of me with determination and the doors opened.

I see roses on the floor so that meant that Caleb and Naruto already went ahead and put flower pedals on the ground.

The girls went ahead of Master and I and we followed them in.

Once they split apart, I was only two thirds in the aisle so I could now see Kakashi-senpai.

He was wearing a dark blue tux with a red carnation in his coat pocket. He was still wearing mask which made me smile, knowing that he was still going wear it, even here.

Master successfully pushed me to the front of the aisle where Kakashi-senpai and Lord Hokage were standing.

I smiled up at him as he smiled down at me and we just stared into each other's eyes as Lord Hokage spoke.

"Kakashi Hatake and Treanna Rose, have you come her freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage? Will you honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives? Will you accept children lovingly from God, and bring them up to the law of Christ and Shinobi?"

We both smiled at each other and said "I do" at the same time. Lord Hokage continued, "Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Shinobi."

We both took hands and Kakashi knelled down and breathed out. "I, Kakashi Hatake, take you, Treanna Rose, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life."

I softly smiled as I spoke, "I, Treanna Rose, take you, Kakashi Hatake, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will live you and honour you all the days of my life."

Lord Third Hokage nodded as Kakashi-senpai took the ring from the pillow being held by the priest. He put the ring on my ring finger, next to the ring he gave me, and spoke.

"Treanna, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the sons, and of the Holy Spirit." I took the ring and put it on his finger and spoke, "Kakashi-senpai, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the sons, and of the Holy Spirit."

Lord Hokage closed the book and said that the groom may kiss the bride. He sat up and swiftly took down his mask and put his lips onto mine so no one could see his face.

Some people awed in disappointment for not seeing his face but everyone else cheered in glee as he picked me up and spun me around.

Putting me back in my chair he swiftly kissed me again then put his mask up. Gai-senpai starts shouting how it was time for the party which made me laugh.

Kurenai came up to me and took my handle bars which made Kakashi-senpai confused. "We are getting her new dress on, right Treanna?"

I giggled and nodded as Kurenai-senpai pushed me towards the changing room.

Anko-senpai got my dress on and we took out my braid so I wouldn't be uncomfortable.

We got back to the gym where the party was being held and everyone was having a good time.

I heard a gasp and I turned to see Tsunade-sama who had tears in her eyes. "My little baby is all grown up!"

Tsunade-sama used to visit my village all the time so she has known me since I was young. She even took me on a trip when I was five and trained me to control my strength that we both share.

She hugged me and wiped away some tears then we heard some one cough so we turned to see Kakashi-senpai coming up to us.

He softly smiled behind his mask and kissed me on the cheek. "You look absolutely beautiful, my little rose." I blushed and slightly giggled.

He then said that it was time to cut the cake so I followed him to where the cake was which was in front of the room.

They had the table low enough so I could reach the cake but Kakashi-senpai had to kneel down which made me laugh.

We both held the knife and slowly put it on the lower half of the cake and pushed down so I would cut through the cake.

Once we were done, everyone cheered and I took the piece of cake and was going to feed it to Kakashi-senpai.

Once his mask was down, I shoved the cake in his face which surprised him and made everyone laugh.

He cleaned up himself and raised up his mask with a playful smile on his face.

We then heard a song come on which made me smile and Kakashi-senpai picked me up and brought me to the middle of the room and starting swaying back and forth, dancing with me.

I then decided to start singing and Kakashi-senpai decided to join me.

 _[Treanna:]_  
The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart  
Beats fast.  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow

 _[Treanna & Kakashi:]_  
One step closer

 _[Treanna:]_  
I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

 _[Kakashi:]_  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is

 _[Treanna & Kakashi:]_  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

I will love you a thousand years"

I smiled as the song ended and we came together for another kiss.

Naruto and Caleb came running up to us and jumped on my lap which made me smile.

From this day on, we were an offical family.

Hey Guys!

The song used in this chapter was "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	15. Chapter 14: The Jonin Exam

(Treanna's Point Of View)

It has been a month since Kakashi-senpai and I have been married and it has been the best thing that has happened to me.

We came back from our honeymoon from Cresent Moon Kingdom and it was a blast. Kakashi-senpai liked the beach the best and I liked the shopping the best which makes sense.

We both loved the spa though and we had to get it together so he could get me out of my chair and into the water. I loved seeing his face wen he had to pick me up... Naked.

Kaksahi-senpai decided to get rough again and decided to have another round of us being naughty. It was slow but rough... and I liked it.

Once we got back though, Kurenai and Asuma were happy to give Naruto back to us because he was a prankster and messed up everything around the village.

Naruto was just doing it to get attention from the villagers because that is the only way he knows how to get their attention which is to get them mad at him.

I wasn't mad at him because of this, he was just a child... But if he did this when he becomes a Genin, then I will get after him.

Caleb was a responsible kid, as I expected, and worked on his medical Ninjutsu so he could work in the hospital when he graduates.

He has always been this determined, even when he was just a little child. I am sure that he will be a wonderful Medical Ninja when he grows up.

Caleb is also at the top of his class for academics and Taijustu. I expected the academic part but not the fighting part. He was never a fighter but a sweet heart instead.

I guess that my children are all just full of surprises!

I liked the ring of saying, "My Children", because it makes me feel like I have a family who actually loves me and wont leave me like my both set of parents.

I was in the kitchen working on the dishes as Naruto and Caleb ran in and asked for me to sing to them.

I turned around to look at them to see them looking at me with pleading eyes and whimpers. I laugh at them then agreed which made them yell in glee.

I thought of a song then I grabbed a dish and started to dry it as I watched them dance to the song.

"He stumbled into faith and thought,  
"God, this is all there is."  
The pictures in his mind arose  
And began to breathe  
And all the gods and all the worlds  
Began colliding on a backdrop of blue

Blue lips, blue veins

He took a step but then felt tired  
He said, "I'll rest a little while."  
But when he tried to walk again  
He wasn't a child  
And all the people hurried fast, real fast  
And no one ever smiled

Blue lips, blue veins  
Blue, the color of our planet  
From far, far away  
Blue lips, blue veins  
Blue, the color of our planet  
From far, far away

He stumbled into faith and thought,  
"God, this is all there is."  
The pictures in his mind arose  
And began to breathe

And no one saw and no one heard  
They just followed the lead  
The pictures in his mind awoke  
And began to breed

They started off beneath the knowledge tree  
And they chopped it down to make white picket fences  
And marching along the railroad tracks  
They smiled real wide for the camera lenses  
They made it past the enemy lines  
Just to become enslaved in the assembly lines

Blue lips, blue veins  
Blue, the color of our planet  
From far, far away  
Blue lips, blue veins  
Blue, the color of our planet  
From far, far away

Blue, the most human color _[3x]_  
Blue lips, blue veins  
Blue, the color of our planet  
From far, far away"

I put the dish down and I look to see them clapping and Naruto jumping up and down, asking for another. I shook my head and said to go play for which they went upstairs to Caleb's room to play.

I finished doing the dishes and went over to the living room and started to clean up the floor which was hard to do since I was sitting in a chair.

Though, I was able to clean up the floor, my back started to ache. I had a creme that could help it but it was on a high shelf so I couldn't get it.

"Honey! I'm back!" Speak of the devil...

Kakahshi-senpai came in through the door while holding a bag of something in his hand which made me curious to what he had.

He looked at me and his eyes softened when he saw that I was rubbing my back so he went to the kitchen and grabbed the creme. Walking over to me, he picks me up and puts me on my stomach on the couch.

He starts to apply the creme on my back which made me hum in satisfaction because it felt good on my sore muscles.

Once he was done, he asked how I felt and I told him that I felt much better which made him grab me and sit me up on the couch.

I looked over and saw the bag on the table so I asked what the it was for so he went over and grabbed it and brought it over to me.

He reached into the bag and pulled out a pair of gloves that injured ninja's use if they still want to still train. I was confused as he gave them to me and told me to put them on.

I put them on and they were quite comfy but I was still confused as to why he wanted me to have these so I asked him why.

He sighed and took my hands in his. "Look... The Hokage called me in today and told me to train you tomorrow so you are ready to take the Jounin Exam he is going to give you."

My eyes widen and I started freaking out because I haven't trained in over six years, but he calmed me down by putting a hand on my cheek.

"Don't worry, I'm going to train you all day tomorrow so you are ready for Friday, okay?" I nodded then asked him if he knew why he wanted me to become a Jounin and his responce was.

"Well, he wants you to be Naruto's and Sasuke Uchiha's teacher when they graduate from the Academy and become Genin's" I said "oh" in understanding and hugged him for which he hugged me back.

I have the best husband in the world!

***********Time skip brought to you by writing this chapter while waiting for my dad to finish at the gym***********

It was the next day and I dropped off Caleb and Naruto at the Kurenai's who was hesitant to take Naruto but I was able to convince her.

I was now at Training Ground Seven where I was looking around with a sad look because this is our team used to train. Kakashi-senpai took my shoulder to comfort me for which I smiled up at him.

He walked a few feet away from me as I put my gloves on so it was easier to move the wheels on my chair.

"Alright, Treanna... What are we going to work on first is the ability to move fast in your chair for dodging purposes. What I am going to do first is I'm going to throw blunt kunai's in your direction and you have to dodge them, got it?"

I nodded and put my hands on the wheels of my chair so I could dodge.

He started throwing kunais one at a time, very slowly, so I could dodge it easier. The kunai was coming to my left so I moved my left wheel back which made me dodge the kunai.

This went on for an hour or two until I was able to dodge every kunai with great accuracy. Now we were moving on to Ninjutsu and Kenjustu.

"Treanna, I want you to see if you can shoot yourself into the air by water bending, its okay, I will be there to catch you." I nodded then gathered Chakra into my hands then I gathered pressrue the water and I shot myself about ten feet into the air.

I was now falling so I closed my eyes, waiting for the ground to impact me but all I felt were a pair of arms holding me. I opened my eyes to see Kakashi-senpai smiling at me.

"See, I told you I would catch you! Now do it again, and try to get higher... Our goal is one hundred feet." I looked at him with determination as he sat me down in my chair.

I gathered up Chakra and Pressure then shot myself thirty feet into the air for which Kakashi-senpai caught me and put me back in my chair.

I did it over and over again until I finally got to one hundred and fifteen feet. I knew that Kakashi-senpai wasn't going to be able to catch me at this hight so I prepared for the worst.

Suddenly, while still falling, arms wrapped around me which made me open my eyes to see Kakashi-senpai holding me in the air and gracefully landed on the ground.

He put me in the chair and clapped his hands. "Amazing job, Treanna! Now what we need to do now is to have you catch yourself, and how we are going to do that is you are going to make your water have the ability to have you sit on it."

I was confused but I let him continue. "Now, what I want you to do is to add Chakra to the water in your pouch and spread it out under you so you can sit on it, okay?"

I nodded and added Chakra and Pressure to my hands the gathered water and shot myself one hundred feet into the air.

I started falling slowly so I hurry and pulled out water from my pouch and added Chakra to it so I could sit on it.

When I was fifty feet above the ground, I stopped falling because I was being levitated on the water.

I hear Kakashi-senpai cheering under me then he started yelling instructions at me. "Okay! Try moving the water around so you can move to different places!"

I nodded and moved my hands back and forth so the water would follow. The water moved back and forth with my hands with me still on the water.

I then moved my hands, slowly, downwards so I would come closer to the ground.

Once I was about two feet above my chair, I moved the water back in my pouch and I landed, comfortably, in my chair.

Kakashi-senpai smiled and clapped then started to speak. "Now all that's left to do is to fight me to become a Jonin!"

I was confused and told him that it wasn't till tomorrow, but he laughed instead.

Suddenly, Lord Third started walking towards us and said that he was ready for me to take the exam.

I was so confused so I started freaking out my Kakashi-senpai calmed me down by rubbing my head. "I'm sorry I lied to you Treanna, I just didn't want you to freak out to much!"

I pouted as he jumped away from me and got into a defense position. I sighed and popped my neck then put my hands on the wheels of my chair so we could begin.

Lord Third raised his hand up then brought it down, telling us to begin.

Kakashi-senpai made the hand sign for the Multi Shadow Clone Justu so there were now twenty clones of himself which made me scoff.

They all started throwing shuriken at me so I hurry and did the substitution Justu so it looked like it hit me but in reality, I was in a tree, waiting for his next move.

I also made the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu hand sign so twenty of me also appeared and went to attack the clones.

I also made a clone that replaced myself in the tree so Kakashi-senpai would think that it was me in the tree.

Instead, I tried out a theory of mine which was to make water thrusts from my hands to thrust me different places.

I put water bubbles on my hands and added pressure and Chakra then thrust myself into the air using the water and, I was right, I could thrust myself any where.

I see Kakashi jumping into the air to punch me but I grabbed my leg and used my strength to make me kick him... right where it hurts.

He squealed and held his nuts, which is where I hit him, and he started to fall. I thrust myself, quickly, down to his level, and made water platform for him to land on so he wouldn't get hurt.

I landed in my chair as I slowly put Kakashi-senpai on the grass, still groaning. I hear Lord Hokage laugh which made me smile and laugh as well.

"Well this certainly was an interesting battle, if I do say so myself... Treanna, please come over here." By this time, Kakashi-senpai was recovered and was standing lazily.

I was right in front of Lord Hokage and he pulled out a certificate. "Because of your hard work and your skills, I grant you the rank of Jonin... Good job, Treanna... Make me proud!"

I smiled and took the certificate and I asked him if I was still his personal assistant for which he nodded which made me smile even more.

I hear my name being called so I turned around to see Kurenai and my kids running towards me.

Naruto and Caleb jumped on my lap and started hugging me and laughing. The hokage, Kakashi-senpai, Kurenai, and I were also laughing.

We all started on our trek home as I looked up at the sky.

'Dont worry Tou-san... Kaa-san... We are all doing all right..."

*****************************************************************\

Hey Guys!

The song used in this chapter was "Blue Lips" by Regina Spektor!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	16. Chapter 15: Eight Years Later

(Treanna's Point of View)

I woke up to Naruto shouting at my bedside saying to get out of bed which me giggle. I heard Kakashi-senapi groan and roll over.

Suddenly, Naruto jumped onto Kakashi-senpai, knocking the air out of him which made me smile when he weakly said that he was getting up.

I hear him sit up and lay over me which made open my eyes to see that his mask was off which meant that he was going to kiss me... And kiss me he did.

After our little make-out session, I sat up and said good morning to him for which he pulled his mask up and smiled while also saying good morning.

I put on my mechanical legs and Kakashi-senpai put me in my chair so I could move around without him carrying me everywhere.

I rolled myself to the kitchen as my husband was in the shower and I saw Naruto and Caleb hanging out in the living room talking. It was nice to see them, even though they have gotten so big now.

Caleb was now sixteen years old and was a full fledged Medical Ninja. I was so proud for him getting this far and him being able to pull through.

Last year he went through a depression because he wasn't doing very well in his job, so I was able to get him to the third floor of the Hospital which is where he got to do Surgery's.

This really made him happy because he felt like he was actually helping people through the hardest part of their lives.

I still remember when I saved him from that fire and took him here to this village where we met our adoptive parents and my team. I remember telling him this story a few years ago which, from what he said, made him love me even more.

Naruto is now twelve years old and was graduating from the Academy. I am so proud that he is living up to his dream to become the Hokage and going through the life of a Shinobi.

I remember the day he told me that he was going to become the Hokage which was the day he went into the back hills and got into trouble with some enemy ninja.

Luckily, Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-senpai were there to save him which eased my heart a little.

Sometimes I look at him now and see both of my adoptive parent's there, watching over him... I still haven't told him that I wasn't his real mother and Kakashi-senpai his real father... I just don't see that it was time yet.

Caleb noticed that I was in the room so he came up to me and kissed me on the cheek for which I returned the gesture. Naruto ran up to me and gave me a hug while saying that he was getting his team today which made me smile.

Naruto at first didn't graduate, but last night he was tricked into stealing the Scroll of Sealing and learned the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu and took care of Mizuki, the one who tricked him, and Iruka-sensei passed him.

I laughed as I hugged him back and said congratulations and I hope that he gets a good team.

I am not telling him that I was his sensei because that would ruin the surprise. Also, Sasuke was going to be on his team which was going to make Naruto unhappy since they were rivals, but I also wouldn't tell him that.

I wheeled myself into the kitchen to see that breakfast was already made for which I turned to Caleb to see him scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, I just wanted to help..."

I shook my head and thanked him which made him smile, and I went to the end of the table that had no chair, so I could eat there.

Kakashi-senpai then walked into the room with his Jonin outfit on which made me smile because I liked him wearing it, it made him look professional.

We all started eating then I packed Caleb's and Naruto's lunch then sent them out the door.

I smiled as I watched them both run down the street then running in two different directions away from each other.

I then felt someone rub my shoulders which made me hum in pleasure. "You always know where my sore muscles are..." He hummed then kissed my cheek through his mask.

"We have to go to the Hokage Office today to get our new Genin team... you excited?" I hummed as well then looked up at him. "Says the guy who has failed all his other Genin Team and didn't even give them a chance..."

He gave an awkward laugh then stopped rubbing my shoulders and went over to the kitchen table to eat his breakfast. I followed him and picked up our boys dishes and washed them then put them in the dishwasher to be washed.

I then went to the living room and picked up my favorite book by Master Jiraiya, the only one that's not pervy. called "Tale Of A Gutsy Ninja".

Kakashi-senpai also reads his books, but he reads the "Icha Icha Paradise". I like to tease him, saying the he is a pervert for which he shuts down immediately and says that they are romantic novels, not porn.

Once Kakashi-senpai was done eating, he came up to me and told me that he would help me get dressed for which I smiled and nodded.

We went to our bedroom and he went up to the closet and he picked out my Shinobi outfit. I bought this outfit a few weeks ago and copied it because I knew that Naruto was going to be a ninja soon so I had to be ready.

He pulled out an outfit that looked like a small apron that had blue ribbons attached to it.

He put it on me then he pulled out my ninja headband and I put it onto my arm because that is where I liked to be. On the other arm, I put on an arm plate that covered most of my upper arm.

Next, he helped me get on my brown tights that went over my mechanical legs then put on my ninja shoes.

Finally, he put on some leg warmers that would help make sure that people don't see my mechanical legs.

Once we were all done, we went out the door and into Market street and headed straight for the Hokage tower.

I wanted to make sure that we were on time for this meeting because it was important and Kakashi-senpai has a tendency to be late for things.

I don't put it against him because he is doing it because Obito-senpai did it, and he always visits the Memorial stone and loses track of time.

Once we were outside the Hokage building, I knocked on the door and he told us to come in for which we did and I saw all the other Jonin who were getting Genin teams.

"Hey! Treanna!" I heard my name so I looked over to see Kurenai-senpai waving over to me so both Kakashi-senpai went over to our friends.

Kurenai-senpai gave me hug and looked straight at me. "I didn't know that you were getting a Genin team! Congrats!" I scratched the back of my head like Naruto does all the time when he is embarrassed.

"Yeah, he told me after I became a Jonin that I was going to be a sensei, so, yay me!"

I heard a cough so we all faced forward and listened the what the Hokage had to say.

"You are all here now, so we can begin giving out Genin teams to each of you. There will be a team with two sensei's so be aware. Aright... Team 1..."

This went on till he called out team seven's names. "Team seven: Consisting of Naruto Uzumaki... Sakura Haruno... and Sasuke Uchiha, lead by Treanna and Kakashi Hatake..."

I looked over at my husband and we smiled at each other, happy that we got the same team.

"Team eight: Consisting of Hinata Hyuuga... Kiba Inuzuka... and Shino Aburame, lead by Kurenai Yuhi..."

He said that team nine was already in fruition so we would skip that.

"Team Ten: Consisting of Ino Yamanaka... Shikamaru Nara... and Choji Akimichi, lead by Asuma Sarutobi..."

We all started talking to each other but the Hokage signaled us to be quiet and listen to what he had to say. "You will now to each of your Genin's houses to get to know then you will meet your Genin at the Academy."

We all answered him, saying we understood then we left. We didn't need to go to Naruto's house since that was also our house so we went to Sasuke's house first.

There were steps with no elevator so Kakashi-senapi had to carry me to his apartment then put me in my chair up there.

I looked around the Apartment to see that it was very clean and organized... Someone who was the total opposite of Naruto.

I looked at Kakashi-senpai to see that he was thinking the same thing which made me giggled as I went to the kitchen to see that he barely had any food which made me worry about him.

He carried me back down the stairs and put me in my chair again then we went to Sakura's house. Luckily, there was an elevator to their apartment so I could get up there easier.

We knew that Sakura had parents so we didn't just walk in, instead we polity knocked on the door for which a man in his early forty's opened the door and asked what we wanted.

I just smiled polity and told him that we were Sakura's new Genin teachers so were here to check out her house to get to know her better.

He let us and a woman in her early forty's smiled at us as we came in. "Ah, guests, how do you do!" I shaked her as I said thank you for letting us in.

I heard Sakura's father tell Kakashi-sensei a bad pun for which he didn't looked amused. "We are going to check out her room then we are leaving." He started walking down the hall to her bedroom.

I bowed to the couple, "I am sorry for his rudeness, Mr and Mrs Haruno... He's not really good with new people... He'll get around... Thank you for having us over."

They waved me off and told me to go check out her room for which I nodded and smiled then followed my husband.

I went into her room to see that it was average size and had a giant closet. I opened the closet to see that she had all of one pair of clothes like I did except her clothes were all pink with blue shorts.

"She must really like pink..." I hummed and shut the closet and looked over at my husband. "From what I heard from Naruto... She has pink hair as well and likes to fangirl over Sasuke."

He sighed, "So we have a love triangle on our hands, huh." That made me remember that Naruto had a crush on Sakura which meant it was a love triangle... Naruto loves Sakura... Sakura loves Sasuke... and Sasuke loves nobody as far as I know.

We went out of the house after saying goodbye to the Haruno's and I said that it was time to meet our team, but Kakashi-senpai shook his head. "No... lets go pay our respects first."

He went behind me and started pushing me towards Training Ground Three where the Memorial Stone was.

Once we got there, we did our routine of each speaking to our family then I would sing to them my parent's and our teams favorite song.

I said hello to my team and my adoptive parents and started telling them about our live so far and how everyone is doing well. I told them that Kakashi-senpai and I were teaching the same team and we hope that they will past the bell test.

Then, when I was done, I started to sing the song I sign every time we come to visit.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
You still have all of me, me, me

I felt tears fall from my eyes as I sang the song but I quickly wiped them away.

I felt someone put their arms around me so I closed my eyes and hummed while saying that we were three hours late so we better go to our team now.

He nodded and picked me up bridal style which made me squeak in surprise. He picked up my chair and folded it up then ran towards the Academy.

He landed on the Academy balcony where he put me in my chair and told me to stay while he gets the kids. I smiled and nodded as he left to get the kids.

About five minutes later, Kakashi-senpai appeared next to me and sat on the railing next to me, waiting for the kids to arrive.

About a minute later, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura walked up to us and I hear Naruto gasp. "Mom! Wait... Both of my parents are my sensei's!" I nodded his head which made him shout out in glee.

I heard a Sakura squeal as she saw me. "Oh my gosh! We have the Water Bender Of The Leaf as one of our sensei's! I can't believe it!" I looked at Sakura and cocked my head to one side then stuck my tongue out in amusement.

The three of them sat down and Kakashi-senpai told them to introduce themselves but Sakura said for us to go first.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake... Things I like and things I hate...I don't feel life telling you that... My dreams for the future... Never really thought about it... As for my hobbies...I have lots of hobbies."

They all looked disbannded as I giggled and they all looked at me to go.

"Hello! My name is Treanna Rose Hatake... I like my family and hate those who hurt my precious people... My dream for the future is to see everyone's dreams come true... My hobbies are reading and cooking..."

They all smiled at me, even Sasuke who looked at me with admiration, and I told Naruto to go.

"Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like the ramen that my mother makes and training with my father! I dislike people looking down at others and waiting for the ramen to cook. My hobbies are training, gardening, and eating ramen. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage, better than my father, and so the village with stop disrespecting me and look up to me!".

I smiled at him then pointed at Sakura to go.

"I'm Sakura Haruno! What I like... I mean the person I like is... My hobby is... My dream fit the future is... *Squeal*... And my dislikes are Ino!". I hear Kakashi-senpai sigh but I just gave her a nod and pointed to Sasuke.

"My name... Is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like a lot of things... I dislike a lot of things... My hobbies are nothing you need to worry about... And my dream is not an ambition, but a reality, which is to kill a certain someone."

I sighed, knowing who he was talking about, but then smiled as Kakashi-senpai spoke.

"Great! You are ask unique and gave your own ideas. We will have our first mission tomorrow.". Naruto asked what there mission was excitedly and Kakashi-senpai scoffed but said anyway. "It's a task that the four of us will do together... A survival exercise.". They got confused by what he said because they already did that in the Academy.

This time he looked at me to talk for which I nodded my head and smiled at them.

"This is not like your previous training... Of the twenty seven graduates who just came here... Only nine will actually be accepted as Genin. The other eighteen will be weeded out and sent back to the Academy. I'm other words... This is a break it or make it pass/fail test and the percentage they your week fail if at study l sixty six percent.". They all except for Sasuke had shock looks on their faces.

"Then what was the graduation test for anyway?". Kakashi scoffed. "Oh that? That was so we could pick out selected candidates who might become genin. That's what it is...I decided if you pass or fail. Meet at Training Ground Seven at five a.m and being your ninja gear, and don't eat breakfast or...you'll throw up.".

Kakashi-senpai and I then made a hand sign and disappeared and left the Genin at the place that they were originally at.

We really teleported into a tree and watched them talk to each other then walk away from each other.

I hummed which made my husband look at me. "I think that they are going to pass this test..." He shook his head, "They sure an intersting bunch..."

With that, we teleported home to wait for tomorrow.

**********Time skip brought to you by being very depressed and stressed**********

It was the next morning and we did our normal routine where Caleb, Kakashi-senpai, and I had breakfast, excluding Naruto because he wasn't supposed to eat.

Then Kakashi-senpai and I went to the Memorial stone for about three hours then we went to meet our team who was just about twenty feet away from the Memorial stone.

We teleported next to them for which they shouted at Kakashi-senpai for being late, but not me for some reason.

"Well, lets get started." He walked over and placed a clock on one of the logs placed in the training field. "Here we go, its set for noon." He pulled out two bells, "The assignment is very simple, you just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it."

He handed a bell to me and I tied to my wrist because they couldn't get it from my waist because I was sitting in a chair.

Naruto then ran at Kakashi-senpai with a kunai but he caught him and turned the kunai to the back of his head. "I didn't even say go yet... Ready... set... go!"

All three jumped away from us and I see Kakashi-senpai pull out his book of Icha Icha Paradise which made me pout at him. He looked at me and nervously laughed.

I smiled as I hardly felt their Chakra until I heard Naruto shout at the tops of the trees telling his father to fight him which made me sigh.

They were talking and fighting for a while until shuriken came flying at me for which I blocked with my own kunai.

Suddenly, Sasuke came flying at for which I put my hands on my wheels and brought it back swiftly so I could dodge his attack.

He came to kick me in the head but I caught his leg and threw him into the air. Sasuke then made hand signs for the Fireball Jutsu which he shot out of his mouth.

I used my hands to weave water into the air as a wall and blocked his Fireball Jutsu.

He landed on the ground and scoffed. "Sakura's right, you are a water bender..." I smiled and nodded as he ran at me to punch me, but I thurst myself into the air which shocked him.

I was about fifty feet in the air and I used the Jutsu that my adoptive father taught me which was the Shadow Shuriken Jutsu. Using it, many shuriken appeared and scratched Sasuke in the arms and legs.

All the sudden, Sasuke was pulled into the ground and my husband popped out of the ground and caught me while I was falling.

He put me in my chair and told me to watch over Sasuke and Sakura. I looked over to my left to see that Sakura was about five feet away so I nodded as he went after Naruto.

I watched as Sasuke looked away from me and pouted and I heared a scream a few feet away from me and I see that Sakura fainted again.

I looked over to Sasuke. "You know, Sasuke... I was good friends with your mother... well at least my mother was friends with your mother so we are basically family..."

He looked at me with a scowl, but I just smiled at him. "You can come over to our house anytime... I already consider you and Sakura part of my family and part of my precious people."

He looked shocked at me and was going to say something until the alarm clock went off and I went over to Sakura to wake her up as my husband got Sasuke out of the ground.

I put water onto her face which made her wake up and I smiled at her as she stood up and followed Sasuke to the pillars where Naruto was tied up.

Kakashi-senpai started to talk to them.

"I am not letting you go back to the Academy... I am dropping you from the program... permanently!"

I gasped as I looked at Kakashi-senpai but he looked at me with these understanding eyes so I just him speak... trusting him.

He started telling everyone the reasons why he was going to drop them but then I stopped him by saying "but".

They stared at me with hope in their eyes. "We are going to give you another chance... Sasuke and Sakura will be able to eat their food but Naruto cannot! We will be back in five minutes."

My husband and I teleported ourselves to the memorial stone and stared at it for a little while until I spoke... "I want them to pass... not just because my son is in this team... but because I feel like this is the team that is going to change something, ya know..."

He looked at me then took off his mask and kissed me on the lips for a good five seconds.

"You know that I love you right... thats why I am letting them have another chance, okay?" I nodded as I looked back over to the team to see that they were feeding Naruto even though we said not to.

My husband teleported over their and acted all scary but then he said they passed which made me smile and I wheeled back to them and untied Naruto.

I said that I would treat them to dinner which made Naruto shout in glee then run towards the Ramen shop which made me smile.

Kakashi-senpai then picked me up bridal style and started to run to catch up to Naruto and the kids so I wouldn't be left behind.

Hey Guys!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	17. Chapter 16: C-Rank Mission

(Treanna's Point Of View)

It has been a month since we have become Team Seven and all we have been doing are D-ranked missions which has Naruto very unhappy.

We were now on a mission where we have to get the Daimyo Wife's cat named Tora. I remember when I was with my team and we had to get cats and other pets for our client's... I had a lot of fun doing them!

The Genin's were in a forest all sitting on different branches, all with waki talkies, waiting for instructions from their leader. Kakashi-senpai is looking in a direction of the cat then talks to him team. "Alright, I'm at point B..." They all answered saying that they were at there point of location.

"Alright, Team Seven...The target has moved! Follow it!" They all jumped in the direction of where the cat went. I laughed at Kakashi-senpai's enthusiasm with the mission.

They all hid behind different trees while Kakashi-senpai asked what their distance from the target was. "Five meters...I'm ready, just give the signal." The others agreed and Kakashi-senpai told them to go at him, so they all jumped at the cat and Naruto caught it.

It started to attack him as he held it and a Naruto muttered that he hates cats. Kakashi-senpai asked if they verify the red ribbon on his right ear. Sasuke told him that it was confirmed so the mission was complete.

I was on Kakashi-senpai's back because we were in the forest so my chair wouldn't be able to get around.

They all walked back to the Hokage mansion to give their report and give the cat to his owner. "My poor little Tora! Mommy was so worried about you, you little fuzzy kins, yes!" They all felt bad for the kitten and Naruto said that he deserved it.

I shook my head at him while the Hokage talked to us about our next mission. He started looking for another D-rank mission for which Naruto pouted.

"Idiot's! You're both still novice ninja's! Everyone needs to start with easy missions to gain experience!" Naruto started pouting until Kakashi-sensei was about to hit him on the head, but I caught his fist before he did, shocking him.

The Hokage chuckled while he started to speak...

"Naruto, It looks like I need to explain what missions are... Listen, a lot of clients come into this village everyday... This request things from babysitting to assassination. On the request list, a variety of requests are listed on it and is separated into ranks. A, B, C, and D, according to the difficulty because in this village, we separate the people-"

"I had Tonkotsu Ramen today!" I chuckled, "I have only tried the Miso Ramen, so I wouldn't know..." Naruto nodded while the Hokage screamed at us to listen for which Kakashi-senpaiscratched the back of his head in apology.

Naruto pouted again, "You always lecture me on that pops! But I'm not that kids who pulls pranks all the time anymore!" I looked at Naruto with admiration then I smiled.

I heard Lord Hokage sigh, "Okay, I understand... If you insist, I will allow you to take a C-Rank Mission... It is to escort a certain person..."

This got Naruto excited and started asking who the person was until he told him to come in.

A man who smelled of sweat and alcohol walked in and took a swig of his beer. "What the... A bunch of little snot nosed kids! You...the short one with the idiotic look on his face...you really expect me to believe that your a ninja."

Naruto looks at his friends and finds out that he was the short one with the idiotic look on his face. He got depressed and looked down and sighed while Kakashi-senpai just rubbed his head. I felt bad for Naruto because I knew how it felt to be the shortest of the bunch.

Tazuna took another swig of his beer and looked at the kids. "I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder, and I must return to my country... I am building a bridge there that will change our world. I expect you to get me there safely even if it is worth your life."

The three genin's nodded as my husband told them to get ready for their mission and to be at the gate in one hour.

**********Time skip brought to you by listening to the song "7 Years" by Lukas Graham***********

"Alright, lets get going." Kakashi-senpai said as they headed to the Waves Village. I could see that Naruto was excited because this was his first time out of the village.

Sakura looked up at the bridge builder with a confused expression. "Say... Mr. Tazuna? Your country is the Land Of Waves, right?" He said that she was correct so she looked over at her sensei with the same expression.

"Kakashi-sensei...There are ninja in the Land of Waves to, aren't there?" Kakashi didn't look at her but kept looking forward. "No... There are no ninja in the Land of Waves. But in other countries, there are hidden villages, each with there own hidden customs and cultures where ninja reside."

He started to explain the power of the hidden villages and how ninja protect their village, but I decided that I already knew this stuff so I don't need to relearn it. They started talking about how great the Hokage is and I could tell that they were doubting him and so did Kakashi-senpai.

"Well, anyway, there are no ninja battles in a C-Rank mission, so you can relax." Sakura asked if we were going to run into any foreign ninja and Kakashi-senpai chuckled while telling her that there would be none.

I looked at the bridge builder to see him looking nervous which got me thinking that he was probably lying or hiding something. They kept walking and they passed a puddle on the side of the road.

I knew that it hasn't rained in days so there is no reason as to why a puddle would be there. Kakashi-senpai noticed it to but kept walking. Suddenly, Rain ninja appeared out of the puddle and wrapped chains around him and sliced him into pieces.

I narrowed my eyes as I saw that they were going after Naruto so I hurry and put up a water barrier over him, Sakura, and the bridge builder.

Sasuke fought off the two Rain Ninja and were about to finish them off until my husband came out of the trees and put them into a headlock.

I pulled the water back into my pouch and I see that Sakura had stars in her eyes as she stared at me which made me rub the back of my neck in embarrassment.

Kakashi-senpai tied up the ninja's who were trying to get the bridge builder then looked over at Naruto

"Now Naruto, we need to check that wound of yours because there claws are covered in poison... We might as well go back to the village to check up on it."

Naruto grabbed a kunai and stabbed his hand, which shocked me, swearing that he would protect Tazuna with his life and that they will continue the mission. "That was cool how you got the poison out of your system, but if you bleed anymore then you will die..."

Naruto's eyes widen then started to freak out which made me laugh as Kakashi-senpai took his hand and bandaged it then he looked over at Tazuna. "Tazuna...we need to talk."

They started to walk again and got to a lake where a boat man was waiting to pick them up. Kakahsi-senpai picked me up and put me into the boat then folded up the chair and put it into the boat as well.

I thanked him with a smile which made him smile back then look serious at Tazuna...

"Mr. Tazuna..." Kakashi-senpai started, "before we reach the pier, I want to ask you something... The men who are after you, I need to know why... If you don't tell us, then I'm afraid I will have to end this mission when we drop you ashore."

"I have no choice but to tell you... Now, I want you to know the truth. Like you said, this is the under scope of the mission. The one who seeks my life is a short man who cast a long and deadly shadow. You know him, at least you have heard his name before. He is one of the wealthiest man in the world. The shipping magnet, Gato."

Kakashi-senpai and I looked surprised at the name that was given. "Gato... Of Gato Transport... He's a businesses leader, everyone knows him!" Tazuna hummed as he explained. "He is a very power tycoon from a powerful company. But below the surface he if a ruthless man who uses the company to take over other companies and countries. He uses gangs and ninja for contraband and power."

He looked up at the Ninja team before him. "It was one year ago when Gato first stepped in the Land of Waves. He came to our island and used his vast wealth to take total control of it transport. Anyone who would stand in his way would simply... Disappear. In an island nation... One who controls the sea controls everything. There is one thing he fears... The bridge. When it is complete, it will join us to the land and it will break his control."

He looked up at the bridge with determination. "I am the bridge builder...I am the one who stands in his way.". Sakura looked at him with a suspicious look. "So that's it... Since your on charge of the bridg, your standing in his gangs way.". Sasuke looked at Sakura, "That means the ones we fought in the forest, they were working for Gato."

Kakashi-senpai looked at the bridge builder. "I don't understand... You knew he was dangerous and you knew that he would send ninja to eliminate you... Why did you hide that from us?".

Kakashi-senpai, sometimes so are the most stupidest man in the world. "Because the Land of Waves... Is a small provity nation. Even our nobles have no money. The common people who are building this bridge... They can't pay for a B or A rank mission... It's too expensive. If you end the mission when you drop me ashore... There will be no bridge... They will assassinate me before I reach home.".

He put a fake smile on his face, "but don't worry about that! Of course my sweet little grandson will cry "Granddad! I want my grandad!". My daughter will condemn the Ninja of the Hidden Leaf, blaming you for abandoning her father, and living her life in sorrow!".

I face palmed, knowing that he was being over dramatic so they would take him and the Genin noticed it also. Kakashi-senpai gave him an eye smile and says that they will be escorting him home.

We got off the boat and were going through the forest as Naruto started throwing kunai's at the forest floor which made Kakashi-senpai and I very worried for him.

Suddenly, he threw a kunai at a white rabbit which made my eyes widen at the suspicious creature until Kakashi-senpai grabbed me and brought me to the ground as he told us to duck.

Standing up, with me in his arms, he looked at the man that threw the sword. "Well, well... If it isn't Zabuza Momochi... Rouge ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist.". Kakashi-senpai put me in my chair then started to reach up and he grabbed his slanted headband and lifted it up so it uncovers his eye.

He opened it to show his Sharingan that he got from Obito-senpai.

I see Naruto smirked and Sasuke looks shocked. "Kakashi of the Sharingan eye... Did I get that right?". Sasuke's eyes widen as he knows only Uchiha have the Sharingan, so how did he get it he probably asked himself. "It's too bad, but you have to pass over the old man.". Zabuza says as Kakashi-senpai told our students to go in Manji formation around the bridge builder.

Suddenly mist surrounded them and blood lust filled the air. Sasuke started shaking and pointed a kunai at his gut but Kakashi-senpai stopped him. "Sasuke, calm down. I will protect you with my life... All of you. I will not allow my comrades to die. Trust me!".

"I wouldn't be so sure...". Zabuza appeared in the middle of the Manji formation which shocked everyone. They all jumped away and Kakashi stabbed Zabuza on the gut. Zabuza turned into water which meant that he was a water clone.

Zabuza's clone appeared behind him and slashed Kakashi-senpai into two pieces but he was also a water clone. Kakashi-senpai stood behind Zabuza with a kunai to his neck and said that it was over.

I was relieved that my husband was able to defeat him until he started laughing.

"Finished? You don't really get it, do you? This is nothing but a drastic imatation. I will never be defeated my a copy cat ninja life you. You are full of surprises though. You have already copied my water clone Jutsu in a sinch. Very interesting... You made your clone say those words while you hid in the Mist, waiting for me to make my move."

Then the real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and kicked him away. Zabuza ran to where Kakashi-senpai was and dragged him to the water. When Kakashi surfaced, Zabuza made hand signs for the Water Prison Jutsu which caught Kakashi in a ball of dense water that he could not get out of.

I gasped as I felt someone behind me and I hear my husband call out my name, but it was to late.

The Zabuza clone grabbed me and brought me next to the real Zabuza. The clone put a water prison over my hands so I couldn't control any water or blood bend so I was stuck.

Looking over at Kakashi-senpai, I saw that he was looking at me with concern eyes so I mouthed to him that I was okay.

I looked over and gasped because i knew that it was all up to the Genin now.

Kakashi-senpai tried to tell the Genin to run away because he was trapped and they could get killed but they resaid the quote that Obito said to Kakashi-senpai and I about not leaving your friends. Zabuza kicked Naruto which made me call out his name, and made his headband fall off while Zabuza stepped on it. "You are not ninja until you have killed and faced death until u are unfazed by it, you snot nosed brats are nothing.".

Naruto stood up and ran straight at the clone and kicked it. They all called him name as he was pushed back by the enemy but it turns out he did it Just to get his headband. "Hey you... The freak with no eyebrows... But this in your bingo book...a ninja who will become Hokage of his village to surpass his father... He never backs from a fight... His name is Naruto Uzumaki!".

He asked if Sasuke could hear him because he had a plan. "Alright then, let's get wild! Let's bring this guy down.". Kakashi-senpai screamed at them again to run but they didn't listen and told him that they were going to save their comrade like he taught them to. Zabuza started to laugh, "so your still playing your little game, pretending to be ninja.".

He started to talk about when he was their age that he had already crush many opponents because of the test to become genin. I have already heard this story so I blacked it out. I listened back in when Zabuza kicked Sasuke in the stomach, shooting him back. He stepped on him like he was a log and laughed.

Naruto made the hand signs fit the multi Shadow clone Jutsu. About one hundred of him appear surround Zabuza. They all strike at Zabuza but he just blew them away with his sword. The real Naruto grabbed his backpack and pulled it a windmill shuriken and threw it to Sasuke.

Sasuke caught it and smirked then jumped about ten feet into the air and threw the shuriken. The shuriken went past the water clone and straight for the real Zabuza. "So you went for the real me, to bad it won't hit me.". He caught it in the hand that wasn't used for keeping Kakashi in place.

But then a shadow clone of the actual shuriken appeared and Zabuza had no way of dodging it. But he jumped over it, dodging the shuriken. What he didn't know would happen, and even shocked me, was the shuriken he jumped over turned into the real Naruto. Everyone was shocked except for Sasuke because he figured it out when he grabbed the shuriken from Naruto.

Naruto ran up to Zabuza and slashed his arm which made him lose his grip on the water prison... Letting Kakashi free. This got Zabuza angry and he went to hit Naruto with the windmill shuriken but Kakashi-senpai stopped him with his hand. Kakashi looked over at Naruto telling him that it was an excellent plan and that he has grown.

Naruto nodded while scratching the back of his head. Zabuza growled while trying to give an excuse, "I lost my grip and accidently let go.". Kakashi shipped at him while saying that he had to let go or he would have been hit. Zabuza pushed harder on Kakashi's hand to make it bleed more. Kakashi pushed it away and they jumped away from each other.

Kakashi then made a clone to rush over to me and take me away from the clone. Before he took out the clone he said, "You stay away from my wife!" Then destroyed him.

He brought me over to my chair and set me down, asking if I was okay while checking me to see if I was alright. I chuckled while saying I was fine.

"Go kick his ass, honey." He smiled and nodded then disappeared in a puff of smoke because he was a clone.

Naruto hurried and got out if the water so he wouldn't get in the way of their battle. They both started don't have signs at the same time, so I figured Kakashi-senpai was copying was Zabuza was doing with his Sharingan. They stopped at the same time and both shouted out "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" and two water dragons appeared and clashed with each other making water spray everywhere.

They ran at each other and clashed Zabuza's sword with Kakashi-senpai's kunai and they struggled as against each other. They jumped away from each other and ran in a circle at the same time. Suddenly Kakashi-senpai speaks saying "Going to do next" which meant that he knew what Zabuza was thinking and copying what he was thinking.

Zabuza then scoffed, "all your doing is copying me, like a monkey...". Then at the same time they spoke, "you can't beat me with your cheap tricks... I'll crush you!". They started making hand signs but Zabuza stopped door some reason and Kakashi-senpai kept going and made a vortex Jutsu out of water.

Zabuza was hit by the vortex and slashed into a tree. He asked if Kakashi-senpai could see the future. "Yes, this is going to be your last battle.". Before Kakashi-senpai could finish him off, two senbon needles hit him in the neck and he falls to the ground... Dead. I look up in the tree to see a hidden mist tracker ninja who says he has been waiting to defeat him for awhile.

"By your mask, I can see that you are a tracker ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist.". The tracker ninja jumped down and grabbed Zabuza. "Thank you for your help, I shall be taking him now.". He disappeared and Kakashi stood up and said that was time to go like nothing ever happened.

He pulled down his ninja headband to cover his eye then started walking. He only got a few feet before falling to the ground unconscious. "Kakashi-senpai!" they shouted as they check to see if he was okay. "He's fine, just unconscious.". I giggled at Kakashi-senpai's actions and followed then as Sasuke and Naruto carry Kakashi-senpai back to the bridge builders house.

Hey Guys!

Follow and Favorite!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	18. Chapter 17: Extra Training

(Third Point Of View)

"I think I over did it with my Sharingan...". Kakashi said as the kids sat down around him. "Listen sensei, your Sharingan is amazing and everything, but if it off that much strain on you, maybe it's not worth it.". Kakashi apologised to the kunoichi and looked at his other students.

"Well you did take down one of the most powerful assassin so will be safe.". Tazuna said as Kakashi hummed. "Yea, but the boy in the mask... What about him?". He looked at him while he explained.

"He's from the elite tracking unit of the Village Hidden in the Mist... Those make are only worn by the most elite shinobi.". Sakura asked what they do and Kakashi told her that they were not Anbu but like an inferno squad. "They destroy all traces of a rouge ninja. The Shinobi's body contains many secrets in Jutsu, chakra, and medicine. These are the secrets of their village... If the enemy find them, the people will be in grave danger. It's the teachers duty to prevent this from happening, to keep the village safe."

Kakashi-senpai put a hand on his head and started to think. Naruto asked if he was okay and Kakashi told him that he was fine and said they the tracker ninja deals with the body immediately. Sasuke's asked if it was important to do that and Kakashi agreed.

"Think about it, remember what teacher door to Zabuza body?". Sakura said they didn't know because the tracker ninja took him away. "Yes, but why... He should have worked on the body right there as quickly as possible... Think of the weapons he did for takedown.". Sasuke said that he used throwing needles then his face got shocked.

"Exactly... None of it adds up... Here's the truth... Zabuza is still alive. Everyone but Sasuke looked shocked and Naruto says that Kakashi checked to see if he was dead and he was. "His heart did stop, but it was just temporary state to simulate death. The weapons the tracker used are called senbon, they do not kill unless they hit a vital organ... Not in the neck. We can tell that the tracker ninja was not trying to kill him but to save him."

Treanna nodded in agreement which made the others look shocked.

Tazuna asked if he was thinking to hard Scott this but Kakashi answered. "Once in suspicion, a ninja must quickly prepare. Hesitation leads to disaster... Every shinobi knows this saying.". Naruto was smiling which meant he was happy that Zabuza was alive.

"Sensei, you said prepare quickly... But how can we do that if your can barely move?". Kakashi laughed which got Sakura confused until he said that he was going to train them. Her eyes widen as she said that last minute training won't help them defeat Zabuza. "Sakura, how was I able to stop Zabuza... Because you've all helped me... You've grown... Naruto, you've grown the most!"

This made him smile and says that he was stronger. "I don't believe it and nothing is gonna be good.". It was a little boy standing in the hallway and ran to his to the old man, calling him grandad. His muture Schuyler for bring rude but tazuna said that he was rude to them to so it was okay.

"Mom, don't you see that these people are going to die! Gato will come back and find them and wipe them out!". This guy Naruto angry and he told the boy that he was a super ninja but better and that he was a hero who was going to be the Hokage. "There's no such thing as a hero... Your just full of stupid ideas... If you want to stay alive then you should go back where you came from.". With that, he walked out of the room.

Treanna scolded Naruto on being rude but he didn't listen and walked out of the room.

Naruto went to his room and went past the boys room, who's name was Inari, and heard him crying about his father. This made Naruto dad but he kept high to his room, not bothering the child. He grabbed his ninja gear and headed back down to where his team was in the woods.

Treanna had a hard time getting to where they were training but she managed with the Will of Fire... And Naruto's help.

Kakashi was standing in crutches and told them that training started now. They reviewed what chakra was so I blanked out until he said that they were going to climb trees... Without their hands.

They didn't believe him so he made a hand sign and slowly started to walk up the tree, without hands. They all, but Sasuke, gaped at him as he threw down three kunai and told them to use it to mark their progress.

They all made the same hand sign that Kakashi did and started to run up the tree. Naruto didn't get very far because he added to less chakra while Sasuke added to much of chakra. "Hey, this is fun!". They looked up to see Sakura sitting in a high branch sticking her tounge out.

"Well looks like the female member of the team is most advanced in Chakra control. Well done, Sakura." This got the boys a little mad that they couldn't get to a branch like she did.

"Well, not only does Sakura understand Chakra, she can control and maintain it as well. We spoke of someone becoming Hokage, didn't we? Seems Sakura has the best bet at that. For the great Uchiha clan... maybe their not so great after all."

I understand what he was doing which was provoking the boys so they get more determination to do what they need to do. They boys started running up the tree again and marked where they left off.

I looked to my left to see Inari staring at the boys with a depressed look on his face, then he walks away. I wonder what he was doing all the way out here in the woods, hmm.

Sakura was practicing to get to the top and was worn out while the boys stayed at it which got Sakura confused as to how they could keep moving. Naruto moved over to Sakura and asked for her help which made me smile because I knew that he would keep getting stronger and stronger... And I know Kakashi was thinking the same thing.

**********Time skip brought to you by my neighborhood library**********

It was the next day and Sakura went to to the bridge with Tazuna because she has mastered the walking up tree's exercise. They boys were both still trying to get up to the top of the tree and they were progressively getting better.

Naruto ran up the tree and got up past his mark but couldn't keep going so he made a mark on the tree. He looked up at Sasuke to see that he got farther than he did which made him growl in annoyance.

He made the hand seal and went to run up the tree again but Sasuke stopped him and asked what advice he got from Sakura but Naruto told him that he would not say anything which got Sasuke mad.

It got dark so Kakashi told everyone to get back to the house for dinner. Tazuna scratched the back of his head with a chuckle saying that it was nice to have so many people there for dinner. Naruto and Sasuke were scoffing down their food then threw up from eating so much food.

I chuckled when I saw Kakashi push away his food, not being hungry anymore. Sakura yelled at the boys for eating to much but they said they had to get stronger. "That's true... but puking won't help you..."

Treanna sighed and told them that if they wanted to eat then they should do it slowly or they wont get anything to eat the next day which scared Naruto.

After dinner, Sakura stood up and went to look at a picture that was torn at the edge which made her curious. "Excuse me... This picture is torn... Is there some reason for that. Inari, you kept glancing at it during dinner... it looks like there is someone else in the picture but they got torn out. I mean it's kind of strange isn't it." The family stopped what they were doing and looked solemn.

"It's my husband..." The Tsunami said as Tazuna looked down. "They used to call him a hero in this land." This made Inari leave the room which made her scold her father for talking about him. Kakashi looked at the bridge builder and asked for the story.

He looked up and sighed as he told the story. Treanna blacked out as she stared at the picture with sadness because she knew what it was like to lose family.

Suddenly, Naruto stood up and started heading for the door. Sakura asked where he was going and this was his response. "I'm going to prove it... I'll prove that is true... That in this world... There are real hero's!". With that he ran outside and started to train until he passed out.

The next morning he woke up to a boy that was about his age. "Who the heck are you... I mean... Hi there, where did you come from?". The boy said that he was gathering herbs which got Naruto confused.

"Yes, that's right, it helps if your treating an illness or wounds.". Naruto decided to help him out until they filled the basket full. "So are you a ninja? I noticed the headband your wearing... Or are your just making a fashion statement?".

He said that he was from the Village Hidden in the Leafs and the boy said that he understood and that it was impressive. "Does that mean that you are training for something dangerous?" Naruto replied saying that he was doing it to become stronger.

"You already seem strong enough so why do you train?" The boy asked and Naruto said that he has to get even stronger if he wants to be stronger than his father and to prove it to a certain kid. "So are you doing it for the certain person or are you doing all this training for yourself?"

Naruto was confused which made the boy laugh while asking, "Is there someone precious to you." Naruto hummed and looked up at the sky. I'm sure that he was thinking about his family and his friends, so of course he had people precious to him.

The boy stood up and took the basket of herb and said that Naruto will get strong enough to protect his precious people, and with that, he disappeared. He sat there for a minute until Sasuke showed up and called him a loser for not coming to breakfast.

"Come on, Sasuke, we need to train to get to the top of the tree!" Sasuke sighed but agreed and they started training. They both got up to a higher branch than even Sakura did, and waited for the rest of his team to show up.

Once they arrived and they couldn't find him until he threw down a kunai and they looked up to see Naruto standing with a proud smile on his face. Sasuke jumped next to him and they high-fived each other while the two below admired them.

Naruto and Sasuke stayed out all day until they finally got to the very top of the tree. Once they got down though, they barely had enough Chakra so they had to help each other get back to house. Once they did though Naruto exclaimed they got all the way to the top.

Kakashi told them that they did a good job and said that they will be body guards for Tazuna and they nodded. "In a little while the bridge will be finished." The bridge builder said and Inari jumped up out of his seat and started to shout.

"All this stupid training is just a waste of time! Gato has got a whole army that will beat you down, and they will destroy you! These cool things you all say, they don't mean anything! It doesn't matter what you do, the strong always win and the weak always lose."

Naruto turned his head to the side, "Just speak for yourself... It won't be like that for me, you got that." Inari's hands clenched. "Why don't you just be quiet! Just looking at you makes me sick! You don't know anything about this country, your just budding in! Your always laughing and playing around, you don't know what its like to suffer and be treated like dirt!"

I looked at Naruto sadly because he does know, from the villagers around him. "Listen to yourself wining and complaining like some sorry little victim. You can whimper all day for all I care... your nothing but a coward!" Naruto stood up and headed for his room.

Hey Guys!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	19. Chapter 18: Returning Home

(Third's Point Of View)

It was morning and Naruto slept in because he pushed his body to the limit, so everyone already left so they could guard Tazuna. Naruto finally woke up and found out that everyone has already left so he hurry and got dressed and went to find his team.

He runs through the forest until he sees a dead hog on the ground and got suspicious so he headed back. When he got there, he saw two ninja about to attack so he hurry and did the substitution Jutsu and took Inari and his mother a few feet away for safety.

He Inari's mother on the ground as Inari asked how he knew they were going to be here. He stated that he a hog that had been attacked and done trees having marks on them so he came back.

"Heh, its one of those puny ninja brats that Tazuna hired... Get him!". They started running at him so he threw two shuriken that the samurai blocked but didn't know that they were actually shadow clones that knocked then down from behind.

Naruto turned over to Inari, "Sorry, I was late, though heros usually come at the last minute! By the way, sorry about yesterday... Calling you a coward was pretty mean I guess. Anyway, it's not true, ya know. Because you were really brave."

Inari stuttered to cry again and he guy mad at himself because he did he wouldn't cry but nice just smiled. "What are you talking about... Your happy, what's wrong with that. When your happy, it's okay to cry, really!"

With that, he tied up the samurai and ran over to where the battle was. He could see that Sasuke was inside an ice mirror dome so he went inside to help him out.

Sasuke was surprised to see him then got mad at him because now he was struck in the done along with him. Naruto nervously laughed because he knew that he did something stupid, but stopped when needles shot out at them.

They both hit but not in vital points so they were only hurt in uncomfortable places. Sasuke decided to try and use a Fireball Jutsu which did not work. "That will not work... My ice is impenetrable.".

Naruto got fed up and used the shadow clone Jutsu and created about twenty clones of himself. The masked boy went from mirror to mirror, destroying the clones. Naruto did it again and again then Sasuke gasped and I turned to look at him and I gasp.

He has awaken his Sharingan, so he could now see what was going on with the boys speed. Sasuke asked Naruto to do the shadow clone Jutsu again. Even though Naruto was almost out of charka, he did the shadow clone Jutsu and the boy went fast through the mirrors that it was almost hard to see him.

Sasuke did the Fireball Jutsu and caught the boys edge of his shirt on fire which was immediately taken out by going in the ice. He was impressed that he hit him but then stopped when Naruto then passed out.

The boy threw senbon needles out of the ice and headed straight for Naruto. I gasped as I saw Sasuke run in front of him and took all the senbon needles that were supposed to hit his friend. Naruto looked up and looked up at his best friend who was hit by the senbon needles.

"W-Why!" Sasuke said that he couldn't let someone close to him get hurt. He fell backwards and Naruto caught him. "Naruto... don't give up... on your dream." With that, Sasuke fell into a deep slumber which was like a death like state.

Naruto started to shake in anger and Chakra started to swirl around him. Treanna gasped and started to shake as she saw the Nine Tail's Chakra swirl around him. She looked down as Naruto destroyed the mirrors with his scary power that our father gave to him and it was something I could not take back. I could understand if he hates him.

I looked back to see Naruto hit the mask and it breaks into small pieces which revealed the boy that Naruto met in the woods. "You..." The Nine Tail's Chakra stopped flowing which made me sigh in relief.

"Why do you not strike? Did you not just vow to avenge your comrades death by killing me... Or was that vow just empty words..." He tried to punch him again but his body would not let him until he did punch him but not enough to kill him, just enough to leave a bruise.

"No... That won't do... Your still holding back... Is that is all the strength you put into it then you will never keep your vow. Perhaps he didn't mean as much to you as you pretend. To show mercy to those who oppose you, the one you serve. To allow his enemies to live when you could strike them down. This is not compassion... It's a betrayel of your life's very purpose. For what reason do your exist then. You are as use to no one. Your life had no meaning. It is mere existence day after day of pain and struggle. Signifying nothing."

"Yes, well think of yourself...". The boy asked if Naruto was blind because he was talking about himself. "This day had shown that I am no longer a use to Zabuza.". Naruto asked why he was with Zabuza in the first place. The boy said that there once was people who mattered to him which was his father and mother. He started to tell the story of how he had a Kekkei Genkai that scared everyone so they killed anyone who had it but the buy got away and lived on the streets until Zabuza took him and trained him to be his pawn.

"Why is it that you are so determined to be the Hokage... Because your want all eyes of your village to look on you and recognize you as a great ninja. You only see it that the eyes of others that our lives have any significance when there is no one who sees or looks at you because if you do not exist... Then Zabuza came along and looked at me and his eyes weren't full of hate it fear and did not shun me for my strangeness. Indeed my discussion powers were exactly what he wanted. He made me necessary again. I was happy...I have failed you Zabuza... I am like a weapon that had broken and has no use."

The boy started walking towards Naruto but stopped halfway. "Naruto... Kill me... Go on... Strike... Kill me... Why do you hesitate?". I felt bad for my nephew because if he did this then this would be his first kill as a ninja which will not go down well.

"That is the most ridiculous story that I have ever heard! I mean... he treats you like a slave! Your a human being, not a weapon or a tool. How can you care about someone one like that!" Naruto shouts at him as the boy looked down.

"For that very reason... Does that seem so strange to you?" Naruto replied with a yes and the boy continued his story. "When he found me, I was without a purpose or reason for living... Zabuza gave me both... but now my usefulness is over and the only thing that gave my life meaning... Its gone. I am a broken tool, a blunted weapon that is no use of anyone. Go on, Naruto... do it... for both of our sakes... do it... quickly. I thought you wanted to be a mighty warrior?"

"That's not what it is about, just fighting and killing and only one man is left standing. There's a lot to being a shinobi then that, and there are other way's of showing your strength then beating someone in battle." Naruto said bluntly.

"I had a feeling all along... from the first moment that we met in the woods... we are a lot alike. I'm sure you know what I mean... I'm sorry that it must be your hand that is tainted with my unworthy blood." The boy said without making any emotion.

Naruto started to pull out a kunai from his pouch. "Are you sure about this... And your positive that it is the only way..." The boy answered him with a yes which made Naruto sigh. "The weird thing is if we met in a different place then maybe we could have been friends..."

Naruto started running towards the boy with a kunai in his hand as the boy encouraged him to do it. At the last second before he stabbed him, the boy grabbed his wrist and told him that it wasn't his time yet then ran into the mist towards the fight between Zabuza and Kakashi.

Once the mist cleared, you could see that the boy was in front of Zabuza with Kakashi's hand with a Chidori activated, with his hand going right through his chest where his heart is supposed to be. "So my future is all used up, seems like your wrong again, Kakashi!"

Treanna gasped as Kakashi said that the boy, who's name was Haku, jumped in front of his attack and saved Zabuza's pathetic life for his own. Haku gripped onto Kakashi's wrist to keep him from moving so that Zabuza could go right through the boy to take down Kakashi.

Kakashi, grabbed the boy, who was now dead, and jumped away from Zabuza's attack so that they would not get hit. Kakashi told Naruto to stay out of the way because it was his battle. as he put the corpse on the ground and close Haku's now dead eyes.

Sakura called out to Naruto and asked if him and Sasuke were alright. Naruto turned, his head, not knowing what to say. Sakura asked where Sasuke was until she figured out from the look on her comrades face.

Zabuza ran over to Kakashi but he kicked him in the face, knocking down a few feet. Sakura grabbed Tazuna's hand and ran past Naruto to go see her "dead" friend, Sasuke. Naruto could hear the cries that Sakura was emitting which made Naruto feel even guiltier.

Zabuza and Kakashi kept fighting while Zabuza got more tired by the minute. Zabuza ran full force at him but Kakashi lazily punched him away then kicked him in the face. Zabuza swung at him again but Kakashi got behind him and told him that he was falling apart and that he didn't know what real strength was.

Kakashi was about to kill him with a kunai but stuck his arm while Zabuza swung at him. The sword flew a few feet away as both of Zabuzas arms were now useless.

Suddenly an old looking man with shades and a cane appeared on the bridge. "Did quite a job on you, didn't he, Zabuza? You look like yesturday's sushume. I must say, I am... disappointed" Suddenly hundreds of ninja stood behind the man who they knew the name of... Gato.

"Gato... I don't understand, what is all this... why are you here, and who are these thugs you brought with you?" Gato scoffed as he spoke. "Well, you see, there's been a slight change of plan. According to the new plan, you die right here on this bridge, Zabuza. That's right, your too expensive so I've decided to take you off the payroll. Of course, even these thugs behind me cost me something, so if you could manage to slaughter a few of them before they take you down, I'd appreciate it. Think you can handle that, demon ninja of the mist. Look at you, you look as demonic wet kitten."

Zabuza scoffed as he talked to Kakashi. "Well Well Kakashi, it would seem our fight is at an end. Since I am no longer Gato's employ, Tazuna is safe, we have no more quarrel." Kakashi agreed as Gato pressed forward and kicked Haku's face which made me growl.

He kicked him which made Naruto and I gasp but Kakashi and Zabuza showed no emotion. Naruto ran at Gato but Kakashi grabbed him and told him to use his head. "Well, what about you Zabuza! Are you going to let him do that!"

Zabuza told him to be quiet because Haku was dead so it didn't matter but Naruto pressed on. "What! So you can just stand there and watch him get treated like a dog! You and Haku worked together for year, doesn't that mean anything!"

"You don't understand the way of Shinobi... I merely used him as Gato used me. Now its over, his usefulness is at an end. The loss of his strength and skill, yes, that means something to me, but the boy... nothing." Zabuza said not looking at him.

"If you mean that, then you are even bigger rat then I thought." Kakashi told him that, that was enough but Naruto pressed on.

"Shut up! Far as I am concerned, he enemy number one! Why you... You ungrateful... After everything he did for you... He lived for you! You were the most important thing in the world to him! And he meant nothing to you! Nothing at all! While he was sacrificing everything for you, you never felt anything for him! And if I become stronger, does that mean I will become as cold hearted as you! He threw his life away and for what! For you and your dream! You never let him a have dream of his own, but he didn't care, and you just toss him aside like he was nothing... A broken toll... man, that is so wrong... so wrong!"

Naruto had tears streaming down his face as I start to cry myself. "You talk to much..." Tears drop onto the floor in front of Zabuza. "Your words cut deep... deeper than any blade..." Treanna looked at Zabuza to see that he looked up at the sky, crying.

"Well, he fought you... his home was breaking in two... You see Haku was always too soft and too kind... He felt pain and sorrow... and now, curse him, I feel it too... and something else... I feel contented that this is the way it ends."

He teared of the bandages around his face so you could now see what he looked liked. "What... Cat got your tounge... Are you so surprised to see that I am human... Even shinobi are human, no matter how hard we try to escape that simple fact... We always fail... Well at least, I have failed... Boy... Give me your kunai..."

Naruto looked down while grabbing his kunai and the it to him for which he caught in his mouth. Zabuza raced forward at Gato while he ran into the crowd of rouge ninja to hide himself. Zabuza ran through the crowd, slicing everyone that got in his , killing them with one feel swoop.

Zabuza got through the crowd and ran to gap who was at the end of the bridge. He stabbed him with the kunai that was in his mouth, killing Gato in one move.

The shinobi all stab Zabuza from behind knocking him away from Gato. "You crazy fool... If you are so eager to join your friend, go ahead... But your not taking me, not this time."

Zabuza stood straight up with all the spears in his back. "I won't be joining Haku... Where he's gone I cannot follow...". He stared walking towards Gato, "we wouldn't be welcomed where Haku has gone... Hells where were going Gato! I cant think of a more fitting destination for a demon ninja, can you? I'm told that there are many Demon's down there of all shapes and sizes! Oh yes, I would fit right in, but you on the other hand, oh well I fear that your in for a long and and painful eternity."

Zabuza pulled out a spear from his back and started to slash him until he fell off the bridge to his death. He turned back to look at the Ninja as they stepped away from him and made a path back to Haku. He tried to walk where he was but he fell from blood loss.

He started muttering something that I couldn't hear and a tear feel from his eye then fell onto the ground. "Naruto! Sasuke's alright!". He turned to see him standing there and waving at him which made him smile.

"Well well, will wonders never ceases.". Kakashi said with relieved look on his face. "Hey, don't be getting to comfortable, the party isn't over yet, who's going to pay now that Gatos gone. No way we're going to leave here empty handed so we'll just have to hit the village and see what they got for us!"

"Come on Kakashi-sensei, you must have a Jutsu that can take care of these losers.". Kakashi says that he used to much chakra so he could not. They started running towards the two ninja but an arrow stopped then and they turned around to see the villagers and Inari ready to fight.

This made Naruto happy to see that little squirt and Naruto says that he wasn't going to miss out on all the fun so he did the sign for the shadow clone Jutsu and five of him appeared. Kakashi did the shadow clone Jutsu as well and about one hundred of him appeared.

The rouge ninja got scared and ran towards there boat in fear. The villagers all shouted in victory which made tazuna well up in tears.

Kakashi walked over to Zabuza who was just barely alive and said that it was over. Zabuza asked for a favor which was to see Haku one last time. Kakashi, bridal style, carried Zabuza and laid him next to Haku.

It started to snow which surprised everyone because it was the middle of July. Zabuza put a hand on Haku's cheek as a tear fell out of his eye. "Is it you, Haku... Are you weeping? You were always at my side... The least I could do is to be by yours at the end. I know I cannot be, but... I wish I could go were you have gone... How I wish I could join you there."

Naruto started crying and saying that Haku said that where he was, it was always snowing, all the time. "Of course, his spirit was as pure as snow... You never know Zabuza... Maybe you will join him there. Who's to say."

They made graves and buried there bodies so they could be remembered. "Is that really it, Kakashi-sensei? Is that the Ninja way to use and to be used like tools.". Kakashi says that all shinobi are tools in the hands of destiny. There is no point in wondering whether it is right or wrong.

"Well if you ask me, if that is what a ninja is all about, something's out of whack. Is that why we go through all that training, just to end up like them.". Kakashi says that is what all Ninja have to do deal with in all of their lives.

"Okay... I have just come up with a decision! From now on, I am finding my own ninja way. A way that is straight and true and without any regrets! From now on I am following the way of Naruto!". Kakashi gave a small chuckle as everyone finished giving their respect then got ready to head out.

They said their goodbyes as Naruto and Inari cried about then leaving but got over it as they left. I started walking along with them as I heard tazuna say that they are going to name the bridge aft we r Naruto called the Great Naruto Bridge!

There journey had only just begone so they wondered what is going to happen next throughout there journey of a ninja.

Hey Guys!

The episodes I used in this chapter are Naruto Episode's thirteen through nineteen!

Favorite on my story!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	20. Chapter 19: Chunin Exams

(Treanna's Point Of View)

It has been three weeks since there mission with the bridge builder and going to the Land of Waves.

We are now on a small bridge with squad seven waiting for their more late sensei. They were sitting, taking to each other about what mission they could be getting next. Naruto and Sasuke hope they get a mission like last time but not Sakura while Bell just wanted everyone to be happy.

Suddenly, Kakashi-senpai and I showed up as Naruto and Sakura shout at us about being late. "I know this is a bit sudden but I recommend you for the Chunin Exams. All three of you.". He handed them three slips of paper that talk about the exams they are going to take.

"This is all voluntary, it's up to you to each of you. If you don't ready you can wait till next year. Who ever wants to take the exams, sign the application and come to room 301 at the Academy. It's at three p.m, five days from now. That's it."

With that, we disappeared and left the Genin's to think of they should take the exam. Sasuke scoffed then walked away from us and Sakura shouted and ran after him with Naruto after her.

We watched them from a far and smiled at the interactions that they were having. Kakashi-senpai watched me as I started to roll away back home and he followed me.

**********Time skip brought to you by my sister being really stressed out**********

It was the day of the first exam and I left the house before Naruto got up and went to the Academy to there when Team seven meets us.

We went to the door then waited for our students and after a little while, Kurenai-senpai and Asuma-senpai came along and also waited for their students.

I was worried about them because they had to get through the genjutsu downstairs to get through the pretest before the actual test.

Kurenai-senpai's and Asuma-senpai's teams came and went through the door so have to wait until our team came along.

About ten minutes of waiting, our team finally came and right on time too because it just became three o'clock.

"I'm glad you came Sakura... and the others. Now you can all formerly register for the Chunin Exams. You see, only groups of three are allowed to apply for and take the exam. That's the way its always been."

Sakura told him that he said that it was a choice to take the Chunin Exam. "That's right, I did.". Sakura asked if it was a lie and Kakashi looked to the side.

"Sort of... It is an individual decision but it effects all of you. I didn't tell you before because I didn't want the other guys pressuring you. At the same time, I didn't want you feeling obliged to participate because of any feelings you have for Sasuke or Naruto. I wanted you to come to a decision on your own free will."

"Wait a minute, do you mean that if the others have shown up but but I decided not to come with them...". Kakashi-senpai finished what she was going to say by saying that it would have been the end of the line.

"Well, your all here... Sakura... Naruto... Sasuke... I'm proud of you! Couldn't ask for a better team... Good luck!". He stepped aside as they opened the door to see many other Genin from other villages who were all staring at squad seven.

I sighed for which Kakashi-senpai put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm worried as well... But I think that they will be okay..."

Suddenly, we heard Naruto shout that he was Naruto Rose Hatake and he was going to be the Hokage.

This made me smile and I started to wheel away with a proud smile on my face with Kakashi-senpai laughing behind me.

**********Time skip brought to you by the author also being really stressed**********

Naruto and the team passed the first round and I was so proud of them! Sadly, I wasn't able to see them to congratulate them, so I just had to wait.

Right now, we were all in the arena for the third exam to start, or at least for him to explain what is going to happen in the Third Exam.

Anko-senpai and Kakashi-senpai were not here with me because they had something to do with the Hokage. I was worried because I was wondering if it had to do with our students or something along those lines.

Suddenly, I see Kakashi-senpai and Anko walk into the room and stand on the podium where we were waiting for our students to see if they pass.

Kakashi-senpai suddenly picked me up out of my chair and took me to the second level and set me on the ground for which he knelled to get to my height.

"Look, Treanna... The Third Hokage took Anko and I because... because someone bad came up to our team... Someone with lust to destroy the village..."

My eyes widen as I asking quick questions, asking if they were alright. Kakashi-senpai put a finger to my lips, shushing me. "Shh, calm down... Let me tell you... The man's name was... Orochimaru..."

I was shocked as he started to tell me about what happened between the team and Orochimaru. He told me that Naruto got influenced by the Nine Tailed Fox but was taken out by Orochimaru.

Finally, he told me that Orochimaru gave Sasuke the curse mark that could lead to something bad in the future.

My head was down and I felt tears streaming down my face, but then someone cupped my chin and brought my face up and I could see that Kakashi-senpai didn't have his mask on as he connected his lips onto mine.

I kissed him back then we let go for air as he said, "Don't worry, I am going to fix everything... Okay?" I nodded and wiped away my tears and smiled at him as he smiled back then put his mask back up.

Kakashi-senpai picked me back up and I could see that most of the teams were already here, so he quickly jumped down and put me back in my chair so we could wait for the others.

About ten minutes later, team seven came through the door when time was going to be up in five minutes. I exhaled deeply and smiled when they came into a line and waited for instructions.

They didn't see us on the podium behind the Hokage because they were only focused on as he gave instructions.

"This is a custom in which balance is preserved by fighting and dying... In the Shinobi world, that is friendship... The third exam is a fight for your life with the pride of your own village and your own dreams at steak..."

Before he could talk more about the exams, the proctor bowed in front of the Hokage and asked him for a chance to speak and The Hokage let him.

He turned to look at the finalist, "There is something I would like all of you- *cough cough*- to do before the Third Exam... We have to have a preliminary exam before we can move on to the real one."

Everyone was confused and asked what the point was because they just wanted to rest and go on the third exam, for which I can understand.

"Well, you see, the first and second exams might have been too easy, the fact is, we never expected as much of you to be here. According to the rules of the Chunin Exam, a preliminary exam can be held at any stage in order to reduce the number of candidates... It's just that we can't afford to waist their time, they have come only to see the best... So if there are any of you who feel like you aren't in physical condition, now's your chance to- *cough cough*- Now is the time for you to bow out... The preliminaries will be started imminently."

This made my eyes open in shock, knowing that most of them weren't in condition to fight again. I felt a hand on my shoulder so I looked to see Kakashi-senpai looking at me with a serious face for which I narrowed my eyes and nodded.

"Oh yea, the winners will be determined by one-to-one combat, sudden death, so like I said, anyone who doesn't feel up to it, now's the time to raise your hand."

I see that Sasuke was clutching shoulder which made me widen my eyes in guilt, knowing that I couldn't do anything.

Suddenly, a man's hand rose and he said that he was out and that he couldn't do anymore. so he left the preliminary exam.

I saw that Sakura was about to raise her hand, but probably for Sasuke's sake, but Sasuke caught her and was talking to her, something out of my hearing range.

The proctor started to speak again. "This round will consist of one to one combat, this is not an exercise... There are twenty of you remaining, that means there will be ten matches... the surviving candidates from these ten matches, live past to the third exam. As for the rules that you are fighting on, you will fight until one dies or concedes defeat or is unable to physically continue the contest... Furthermore, as proctor, I am given a certain amount of leeway in judging the matches-*cough*- I might occasionally intervine if a match is hopeless to save as many lives as possible. Now it is time to reveal what fate has chosen for you."

Suddnely, a screen like panel appeared behind us, "The names are chosen at completely random... before each match, these names will appear on the display behind me. As there is nothing left to say, lets begin... In a moment, the names of the first two candidates will appear."

I looked behind me to see that one of the names that popped up was Sasuke Uchiha. My eyes widen as I try to cover up a tear that slide down my cheek.

Wiping it away, they ask for the two opponents to come forward and everyone else to go up to the second floor.

Kakashi-senpai and I go over to Sasuke as my husband tells him that he will stop the match if the mark takes control. When he started to walk away, I looked up at Sasuke and carress his cheek, telling him good luck, as I rolled myself towards the stairs.

Kakashi-senpai was waiting for me at the steps and carried me and the chair up the stairs and set me in the chair, next to Naruto.

He says hello to us, addressing us as Kaa-san-sensei and Tou-san-sensei which made me smile as I watched the match.

They both said no then the proctor sent everyone to the upper level so they wouldn't get in the way and Kakashi followed them up as well.

"Then if you are both ready... let the match begin!"

Yuro made a hand sign then which made his hand full of Chakra then he reached into his pocket. They both shot out kunai and shurkien which blocked each other's out.

The guy was fast and was able to get off Sasuke's guard but before he could touch him, Sasuke go out of the way and stab a kunai in the ground so he could swing back and knock him over with his feet.

They both grabbed each other but when we thought it was over, the sound guy did something that stunned Sasuke which made the other guy stand up.

He ran over to Sasuke, just as he sat up, and grabbed his head which made Sasuke go limp. "My chakra... What are you doing!" Sasuke asked which made the guy chuckle.

Sasuke figured it out that Yuro was stealing chakra from him which also made him chuckle.

Saskue suddenly kicked Yuro in the stomach, sending him away a few feet. He ran after him again as Sasuke stood up and dodged Yuro's attacks. "What's the matter, is that the best you can do?" Yuro asked he he touched Sasuke skin a little, draining more chakra.

He thrust at him again with his hand Sasuke just dodged.

Suddenly, Sasuke got under him and kicked him straight up into the air. Sasuke jumped after him to be behind him as he flew in the air. "Okay, I admit it, I kinda borrowed that move, but here on in... it's all original!"

Sasuke kicked him in the side for which Yuro blocked with his arm but he was able to hit him in the face then the stomach, knocking him down the floor.

Sasuke was blown away by his own attack so he was on the ground as well. They waited to see who would get up first

Suddenly, Sasuke got up, very slowly, as the proctor demanded the match over and Sasuke won!

Sasuke walked up the stairs while Naruto high fived him then grabbed his shoulder in pain. "It must be the curse mark..." I hear Kakashi whisper.

I look over to see the Hokage, Minato-nii, looking worriedly at Naruto, so he must know about the curse mark.

The board started to ramble names until it picked two names again which was Shino Aburame and a guy from the sound village.

***********Time skip brought to you by waking up early**********

It was now the fourth battle and the two names that started up were Sakrua Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

They both walked down and faced each other and when he said to begin they ran at each other and started punching and kicking each other while dodging each other's attacks.

Sakura threw three kunai for which Ino block with her own kunai.

They are both panting hard after sharing all those blows to each other, but started at it again.

Ino hit her in the gut then slapped her with not much effort which made everyone silent.

Sakura then took a deep breath in then spoke. "I'm not going fight with you over Sasuke... I'm not that weak, needy girl I used to be... Your not even on my radar and your not Sasuke's type! Ino...Pig!"

This made Ino mad, "Sakura! You better watch your step! Do you have any idea who you are talking to! Don't press your luck with me you billboard brow!"

They both took off there headbands then put them on their foreheads then ran at each other. Sakura made three clones then put Chakra in her feet to make her go faster.

Punching Ino in the face, she flies backward. "I'm not that little girl anymore! You play with fire... your going to get burned!" Sakura said as they ran at each other and grabbed each others fist to block the punches.

Suddenly, they both punched each other in the face, knocking each other to the other sides of the stadium.

"This is not how its supposed to go! How are you evenly matched with me!" Sakura scoffed at Ino then spoke, "I guess your right Ino, your excession with your looks and your hair can'e be surpassed, I have been training to hard to work on that stuff."

This made Ino mad so she pulled out a Kunai and cut off her own pony tail! She then made the sign for mind transference.

"Ninja Art: Mind Tranfer Jutsu... It's a Jutsu that allows the user to take control of the opponents spirit and possess their body away from them for a few minutes by discharging there spirits cells and striking their enemies there enemies with it...

But despite its power, their are major flaws for the formidable Jutsu and makes it extremely dangerous...

First...

They started fighting with each other so I sort of blacked out watched Naruto's expression during the battle and everyone else's expression until the match was over and it was a tie

**********Time skip brought to you by my parent's going out shopping together**********

The board started to choose the next competitors as Kakashi-sensei teleported next to me and told me that I need to see the Hokage. I nodded as I looked at the board to see that it was Naruto and Kiba.

I sighed as I rubbed Naruto's head, saying good luck for which he smiled and jumped off the railing as I telelported with Kakashi-sensei to the Hokage's Office.

Once I was there, I saw that it was the proctors and the Jonin sensei's all looking at me with serious looks on their faces.

"Is there something you wanted me for, Lord Hokage?" He looked at me and sighed. "Its about the fight you had within the Forest of death... do you know who attacked you..."

I nodded, "It was Orochimaru, sir... he was after Sasuke, for reason I don't know why."

He nodded then asked if I had any suspicions about anyone. "There is someone... Kabuto... he was able to know about my rankings and mission count... I think he is a spy, sir..."

He nodded and asked me if I knew where he was and I shook my head. "No... He gave us his scrolls then just left without a word..."

He nodded then told me that he wanted me to heal Sasuke as much as I could so he could wake up sooner for which I nodded and teleport to the hospital.

I walked to his room to see that Sasuke was in bed with an oxygen mask over mouth and bandages over his neck and shoulder.

I sighed as I walked up to him and I slowly grabbed his hand and clenched it. A tear fell from my eye as I looked at him and whispered to him.

"i'm sorry... It's because I cared more about a mission then my own team... I promise that it won't happen again... I care about you guys more then my missions... more then my rank..."

I put chakra to my hands and made them into my Medical Ninjutsu Jutsu so I could heal him.

After five minutes, I fully healed him so he should wake up soon and I decided to stay until he woke up.

Hey Guys!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	21. Chapter 20: The Invasion

(Treanna's Point Of View)

Today was the day of the third exam, and all those who passed the Preliminaries are now standing in the middle of the arena with millions of people watching them, waiting for the final exam to begin.

We were just waiting for two people which were part of my team, Naruto and Sasuke. I sighed, trusting them that they would get here on time.

Suddnely, Naruto came in through the arena doors with a bunch of raging bulls behind him which made me sigh in disappointment but I smiled at him nonetheless.

The proctor said that we had to start without Sasuke which made me frown but agreed with him as he told us that Naruto's fight was up first against Neji Hyuuga.

I was a bit concern for my crush because Neji Hyuuga has been the top genin for five years in a row and he is a genius.

The proctor said that they had to to up into the spectating spector of the arena.

Sitting at the top of the stairs in the audience, next to Sakura, I watched as Naruto pointed his fist at the Hyuuga and told him that he was going to win.

The match begone and they just stood there, looking at each other... The audience was silent, waiting for one to make their move.

Finally, Naruto threw kunai's at him for which he blocked it then he ran at him trying to punch him. Neji dodged all of them and finally, he used his eight palm technique and severed one of Naruto's Chakra pools.

My eyes widen as I watched Naruto fall to the ground and was panting, holding his arm. I heard Neji speak, saying that he has no way of beating him which made me grip the railing in anger.

Naruto smiled, saying that he was just checking his moves, that was all. I shook my head and smiled, knowing that Naruto had a plan. "Okay, now that we are all warmed up, we can get started."

Naruto made the hand sign for the Multi Shadow Clone Justu and four other of him appeared while they reached into their ninja pouch and each grabbed a kunai.

The four front clones ran at Neji with their kunai's ready to hit him, but I knew better then to think that they would actually hit him.

Neji fought off the clones, destorying them then spoke, "You think that you can become the Hokage... It's never going to happen..."

Naruto clenched his teeth as Neji spoke about his eyes and how they can see people's limitations, and that he can see what people could never be.

I see that Naruto is clenching his fists in anger as he asked about he can judge what people can or cannot do.

"Do you think that anyone can be the Hokage? That all it takes is a little hard work... Open your eyes, all the shinobi in all the world, think that he can become the Hokage, they were born destined to be the Hokage. It's not something that you become merely by trying to become, they were chosen by destiny. Each person has a path they are supposed to follow, and he must follow it, obediently... To the end."

I narrowed my eyes as he kept speaking about that we all share one destiny which was death.

Naruto's eyes widened and his fists still clenched in anger until he thrusted it in front of him and told him that he didn't know when to give up then made about one hundred shadow clones.

They all raced after him and he took them down one by one until he said that he can't be fooled then ran to the back clone and took him out, thinking that it was the original, but it wasn't.

The clone popped and two clones from behind jumped at him, but he brought Chakra around him and spun around which knocked the clone and the real Naruto away.

He made more shadow clones and circled him, trying to get him from all sides, but he did the same attack and blew them away.

Neji then made a stance which made my eyes widen, knowing that it was the tri-grams sixty-four palms. I wanted to shout to him but I knew that I couldnt, it would distract him.

He hit all points in his body which made me scream out his name in distress as I watched him fall to the ground.

The proctor walked in between them and said that the match was over, which made me look at him in sadness,

Naruto rose his head and looked at Neji, then looked over at me and saw my facial expression and I heard him say... "No way..." I see him slowly stand up which made Neji look struck.

I smiled at him, knowing that he could do it for which I also cried, right then and there.

Neji told him to stop this and that he had nothing against him personally for which Naruto said that it was touching and that he was going to cry.

Naruto said that he had a lot against him for which he was confused.

"Oh really, I thought you were mister know it all. You don't remember what you did to hinata, huh? The way you worked on her with your mind games... tearing her down even though she worked hard to get here... You mocked Hinata, calling her a failure, all that stuff about the great Hyuuga clan, main household, branch families, what a bunch of crap! It doesn't give you the right to decide who's a faliure!"

Neji said that he would tell him about the Hyuuga clan, but I zoned out because I already knew about the Hyuuga clan and there ways of how they do branch families and main households.

I saw that he took off his headband to show the mark of the branch family for which they all get for the main household purposes.

After he was done telling him about his fathers death, he ran at Naruto with full force and hit in right in the stomach with the eight tri-gram palm, blowing him away.

Neji said that it was over and that he was a failure then he started to walk away, but Naruto told him to stop, not to walk away from him.

"I'm not done yet, I don't quit and I don't go back on my word... That's my nindo, my ninja way..." I smiled at his words and kept watching to see what happens next.

"All this destiny crap... If you really believe it then why are you the one walking away!" He said that he didn't want to waste his breathe telling him about the destiny that we were all given at birth.

"You don't know what it's like that sets you apart... A mark that can never be mark away!" I frowned because Naruto did have a mark that set him apart, Neji just doesn't know that.

Naruto was breathing healivly while he spoke, "Oh yea, I know what that's like... Well, big deal, who cares! Man, you think you have troubles? I've got news for you Neji, your not the only special one around here... Did you ever think that Hinata is suffering as much as you are? It's not her fault that her father was born before yours... But you resent her for it! You disrespect her even though she tries so hard to prove herself! All she wanted was your respect... That's what she was fighting for, even though it almost killed her! And what was that all about anyway? I thought it was your destiny to serve the main household, not to bleed it to a bloody pulp! After all you said about "you can't fight your own destiny", you don't really believe either, do you?"

Naruto started coughing which made my eyes widen and say his name softly.

Neji says that he blocked all sixty-four of his chakra points so Naruto wasn't going to be able to fight in his condition.

"Oh, really, you think that, that Byakugan sees everything! You know everyone's weakness right!" Neji said that he can prove him wrong then be his guest while Naruto agreed.

Naruto made a hand sign to bring up his chakra which made my eyes widen, thinking of what he is going to do next.

Neji said that what he was doing was pointless, and that he should give up but Naruto said that poeple called him a failure, so he was going to prove them wrong.

This made Neji flinched and activate his Byakugan for which we all saw that Chakra started to flow around Naruto, but this Chakra was orange, not blue...

This made me think about the Nine Tailed Fox sealed inside of him which made me narrow my eyes. Wind blew everywhere from the Chakra emitting form Naruto which made people shocked.

The orange Chakra formed around him making a cloak around him of the Nine Tails Chakra.

Suddenly, Naruto's speed increased and he ran to the left and behind Neji where he jumped into the air and threw shuriken at him, but Neji did rotation for which blocked his attack.

Neji threw shuriken back at him but Naruto dodged it and went to punch him but Neji evoided it.

Both pulling out a kunai, they jumped into the air and clanged the kunai's together then landed on the floor.

Naruto then ran at him and said, "If you think that's the Hyuuga destiny, it's not mine! Just stand there and take it! I will change the Hyuuga way... After I become Hokage!"

There kunai's touched and so did their Chakra which made a shining bright light then an explosion. When the smoke cleared, you could see two bodies laying on the ground, Naruto's and Neji, both in their own craters.

Sudden, a hand popped out of the ground and Neji pulled himself up then slowly walked over to where Naruto was laying and spoke,

"Sorry, but this is reality, your a failure... This match is over-" Suddenly, a hand thrust out of the ground and punched Neji in the lower jaw knocking him up and onto the ground unable to move.

The fist was Naruto's and I could see him smiling as he knocked Neji to the ground and landed on his feet.

Walking over to Neji as Neji said that he should have known that he used a shadow clone because that was his best Jutsu then Naruto spoke.

"For the record, I failed the Genin Exam three times... Because there was always a Jutsu that was on the exam, and it tripped me up every time. It was that one jutsu that I couldn't master... My clones were pathetic... That's right, I failed the shadow clone Justu every time... So don't come whining to me with this destiny stuff, and stop telling me that you can't change who you are. You can do it too, after all, unlike me... you aren't a failure..."

The proctor said that Naruto Uzumaki was the winner of the first fight which let me breathe out the air I didn't know I was holding.

He was celebrating, thanking the crowd as he walked up the stairs back up to where we were standing.

The next fight was with Garra and Sasuke for which he wasn't here for which I sighed and Naruto grumbled.

The proctor said that they were going to propose the match and go on to the next on which was Kankuro and Shino.

Kankuro said that he forfieted the match for which I looked at him in shock then narrowed my eyes, wondering why he would do that.

The next match was with Temari and Shikmaru for which I sort of black out of.

**********Time skip brought to you by having a migraine**********

The battle ended with Shikamaru almost winning the match but he forfeited right at the end so Temari won the match.

The people in the stands started getting mad because the next battle hasn't started, but then leaves started to swarm in the middle of the arena while Kakshi-sensei and Sasuke appeared in the middle.

Naruto jumped down and started shouting at Sasuke for being late, but he just asked if he won his battle for which he did.

Naruto started walking up the stairs as the battle began, but a minute after the battle started, both Naruto and Shikamaru hasn't come up from the arena.

Kakashi-senpai walked next to me and smiled at me which made me smile back as we watched the match.

Suddenly, we heard someone call out our names so we turned to see Naruto and Shikamaru panting, trying to catch their breath

"Tou-san-sensei, please, you have to stop this match right away!" He was confused as to what he was proposing.

"The guy that Sasuke is fighting is completly different then the rest of us! He's about as far from normal as you can get! He think his point in life is to kill people... Don't you see, if this continues... Sasuke will die! You've got to believe me!"

Kakashi-senpai shook his head, "You know, Sasuke and I weren't just goofing around... There was a reason that we were so late getting here..." I shook my head, thinking that my senpai was an idiot, but I let it continue, trusting Naruto.

I watched the fight to see that Sasuke was trying to break the sand ball protecting Subaku no Garra. I see that Sasuke's eyes are activated to the Sharingan.

Naruto said that this was no time for talking for which Kakashi-sensei spoke, "You're right so shut up and watch!" My eyes widen at how brutal Kakashi-sensei was being to Naruto so I stood up.

"Can't you see... Naruto's worried... Why don't you believe him... Why so harsh about it!"

Kakashi-senpai looked at me with a shocked then gave me a bored look and just said to watch Sasuke because he was about to surprise everyone.

I narrowed my eyes and asked what he trained him for which Kakashi-sensei stayed quiet.

Turning my head to the battle, Sasuke ran backwards up a wall then made handsigns that I didn't reconize.

Suddenly, a lightning ball came out of Sasuke's hand and sparked all over the place which made my eyes widen and I glare at Kakashi-sensei. "You taught him the Chidori!"

He looked over at me with a bored look and I just at him with sadness. "You are supposed to care about all of our student's, not just one!"

His eyes widen and he quietly says my name but didn't say anything else as I looked back to the match while Naruto looked at me with a shocked look.

Sasuke ran down the wall and ran towards the ball of sand that was covering Garra.

Once he got close to the ball of sand, sand like spikes shot out at him but Sasuke dodged all of them then directly hit the sand barrier for which went through and hit his chest.

Suddenly, Garra started shouting about himself seeing his own blood and an yellow like arm grabbed onto Sasuke for which I gasped, knowing that it was the One Tails arm.

I walked next to Kakashi-sensei as tear fell down my face he looked at me and asked me what was wrong and what was happening. "It's all your fault, you know..."

He looked shocked at to what I was proposing then I wiped away my tear then I looked up at him. "It's your fault for teaching him the chidori... Because you didn't think of the consequences and didn't stop the fight, now the One Tails is going to be free..."

His eyes widen then he looked down in shame as I watched Garra shout in pain. Then it went silent as the arm retracted his arm and it went silent until the roar of a beast filled the air for which scared everyone but me and the Jonin sensei's.

The defense ball came down and and you could see Garra holding his shoulder in pain as a scary look in his eyes appeared.

Suddenly, I felt a warm, fuzzy feeling surrounded me and I started to feel tired. I knew it was a genjutsu so I hurry made a hand sign for which released it and so did Kakashi and Gai sensei while also Sakura.

An explosion happened in the Kage booth for which we all looked and saw that smoke was visable in the booth.

I could sense an army of ninja heading our way for which Kakashi-sensei and I looked at each other and nodded.

I see that it was the sound ninja racing towards us to I close my eyes. "So I was right about Kabuto being a spy." Kakashi-sensei nodded and we started to fight of the ninja's

A snake appeared and crashed the walls of the Chunin Exam arena, and from the outside walls for which led into the village.

I look over to see that Sasuke ran after Garra who fled the arena with his siblings. I sighed knowing that he want's to finish his battle.

Kakashi-sensei stopped fighting and was talking to Sakura about a B-Rank mission that he was giving to her which was to go after Sasuke and help him with his battle.

She nodded and woke up Naruto for which he tiredly woke up then she went over to Shikamaru to find out that he was awake this whole time.

Shino was in the corner and said that he was coming along as well for which Sakura nodded and said that they needed a four man squad.

Kakashi-senpai made a summoning and told him that his dog name Pakkun would guide them to Sasuke.

It was an hour after fighting off the Sand and Sound ninja's and we were all tired, but we saw that the barrier keeping Lord Third prisoner went down.

Kakashi-senpai picked me up and took my over to where the Hokage was and when we got their, we saw him laying on the floor with a smile on his face... Dead

I gasped as tears went down my face and Kakashi-senpai put my into chest, conforting me for which I gladly took.

Now that he was dead... Who was going to lead us...

Hey Guys!

Favorite and follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	22. Chapter 21: The Aftermath

(Treanna's Point Of View)

It was the day of Lord Third's, and everyone else who passed away, funeral and Kakashi-senpai was currently helping get into my black dress.

I have been depressed these past few days because I was very close to Lord Third because of all he did for Caleb and I when we were children. I never would have thought that The Professor would die off by his own student, in fact. I just couldn't believe it, even with my own eyes.

Kakashi-senpai finished with dressing me then put me in my chair where I took the wheels and slowly rolled myself out of the room.

In the living room, Naruto and Caleb were waiting for us so we could go to the funeral. We were going to meet up with the rest of the team on the way there.

Getting out of the house, we went about half way to where the funeral was being held, and we saw Sasuke and Sakura waiting there for us. I see that they were depressed as well which made my instincts to come into action.

I motioned the three of them to come over for which Naruto and Sakura both came. Naruto sat on my lap as Sakura was to my right but my left side was empty.

Looking over, I see that Sasuke hasn't moved so I motioned my hands towards me which activated my blood bending, making him walk towards me.

I put my arm around him as he slowly puts his arms around me like Naruto and Sakura were doing.

I started to hum a song then started to sing as I heard Sakura sniffling like she was about to cry.

"Little child, be not afraid

Though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight

Little child, be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
Illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
The same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
On forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
In the morning

Little child, be not afraid  
Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

Little child, be not afraid  
Though wind makes creatures of our trees  
And their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
The same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
On forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
In the morning

For you know, once even I was a  
Little child, and I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight

Well now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
That rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'Til your frightened eyes do close

And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
The same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
On forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
In the morning

Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain'll be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning"

There sniffling stopped and I let got of the three and I see that they are smiling, exception for Sasuke, then we headed of again for the Funeral.

Once we got there, we got into the second row close to the front which made me happy because I get to see Lord Third Hokage's picture.

"We all stand here today is for our loving Hokage that watched over us all with his wisdom and the Will Of Fire. He has passed September 15th, xxxx on mission, saving our village. He shall be remembered as a Brother, Father, Uncle, Cousin, Teammate, Friend, and Hokage. As the Hokage council, We are very grateful to all he has done for the village and her friends and family. I believe that words cannot be expressed as to how we all feel today, and how we shall be feeling from now on. All I can say is that he has lived a happy life, even during our war phase. All during the war, all I saw was a smile on h face and wanting to help all people around him."

It was time to give out the flowers and I see that the council motioned me up so I wheeled up to them as they asked me something which shocked me.

"Could you see Treanna... I know that Hiruzen loved your singing..." I sighed and nodded as I started to sing Lord Hokage's favorite song.

"Now I've heard there was a secret chord

That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

You say I took the name in vain  
I don't even know the name  
But if I did—well, really—what's it to you?  
There's a blaze of light in every word  
It doesn't matter which you heard  
The holy or the broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

I did my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch  
I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
And even though it all went wrong  
I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah"

Everyone has set down their flowers and I was the last one for which I set down my flower, thinking of his smile when he first met Caleb and I and gave us a home in the Namikaze residents.

Going back to my spot, I felt Kakashi-senpai put a hand on my shoulder for which I looked up at him and gave him a soft smile.

Konohamaru was crying on Iruka-sensei's shoulder which made me look at him with sadness because I knew what it was like to lose family that is close to you.

Naruto asked Iruka-sensei about what was the point of dying and being a hero by doing it while Iruka-sensei answered his question, so did Kakashi-senpai.

At the end of the funeral, Naruto was sitting on my lap as the team went along with us back to the house.

Once we got there, Naruto jumped off my lap and went talking to the team.

I went over and looked at the calender to see that it was September fifteenth which meant that it was someone's birthday... Someone that I love dearly.

I rolled over to Kakashi-senpai and held his hand, "Why didn't you tell me that it was someone's birthday, hmm?" He scratched the back of his neck as I motioned him to lean down.

Kissing his cheek, I told him happy birthday which made the team gasp and they start to whisper.

Naruto grabbed Caleb's hand as he said that him and the team were going to go do something for which I smiled and told them to be safe.

When they left, I looked at Kakashi-senpai with a soft smile which turned into a frown and got depressed, telling him that I didn't get him anything.

I heard him laugh so I looked up confused and when I did, lips crashed onto mine for which I brought it back full force.

I felt Kakashi-senpai pick me up as our kiss became more heated and took us to the bedroom.

Laying me on the bed, he licked the bottom of my lip, asking for entrance for which I decided not to open for which Kakashi-senpai bit my lip, making me moan, and he stuck his tongue into my cavern.

We stayed there for about a minute as I felt him reach up my shirt and uncliped my bra.

That is where the fun began.

************Time skip brought to you by my parents going to a memorial for my brother, Caleb**********

After about an hour of having "fun", Kakashi-senpai helped me get dressed and we went out of the room as he started to laugh.

I asked him why he was laughing and he leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips, "That was the best present that I could ask for, thank you..." I blushed and told him to shut up which made me laugh even more.

I started to make dinner, which was Kaa-san's homemade Ramen, and Kakashi-senpai helped me make it.

We were almost done as the team, plus Caleb, walked in with Naruto with his hands behind his back.

I looked at them a suspictious look as I put the ramen on the table. I told them that I made enough for everyone which made Naruto and Sakura shout in joy because they loved my cooking.

We all thanked God for the food then we digged into the food I made which Naruto slurrped down inappropriately which made Sakura scold him.

I smiled as I saw everyone have smiles on their faces and eating food like we were a family... No... We were a family... And I hope that it will always stay that way...

After dinner was over, the team stood in front of us with smiles on their faces, excluding Sasuke, and they shouted "Happy Birthday" to Kakashi-senpai as Naruto pulled out a small box.

Opening the box, we could see, new polished bells that we used in the bell test which made me gasped and him smile while thanking the kids and rubbed their heads.

"Tou-san-sensei! Can we have another round of the bell test... I think that we can win it this time!" He looked down at me, waiting for permission for which I looked at the time and saw that it was eight o'clock.

SIghing, I said yes because it would help them with late night training.

***********Time skip brought to you by only having three weeks of school left************

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura got in a battle position while I stood in the side lines with Caleb. Kakashi glared at them, "Get ready... And... Start!" They all jumped away and I was impressed on how they covered there Chakra. It seemed Kakashi noticed it as well because he hummed but still looked where they were.

I ran over to where the kids were and I see them in a circle talking about something. I walked up them and crouched down so I could hear what they were saying. "Alright, so knowing my father, he is wants us to do teamwork. So this is the plan..." Before I could hear there plan I went back to Kakashi so I could experience there plan.

I look at Kakashi to see him reading that romance book that Jiraiya made a few years back. I hear a rustle behind a trees and I looked to see a huge log coming out of the trees and head straight for Kakashi and I see him jump away. Then Sasuke showed up and started to do Taijutsu against him which Kakashi blocked easily.

Then Sasuke tried to kick him in the head for which he blocked, but he didn't notice Naruto come up behind him and grabbed him from behind. Then several Naruto's came up and started to fight him but Kakashi turned into a Naruto clone. Naruto found out that he did the Kamawari no Jutsu and undid the jutsu.

They heard a scream from Sakura so they ran over to her to see her knocked out on the ground. Sasuke sighed and called her annoying and Naruto hit him in the head. "Don't call her that...she is our teammate so shut up." They tried to wake her up but she was out cold, so they decided to come up with another plan.

I ran back to Kakashi and I saw him up in a tree a few feet away from him, just reading his book. Suddenly a mass of shadow clones appeared and attacked Kakashi from all sides. He defeated them all which made smoke appear all around him. "A diversion, interesting.". Kakashi spoke as the smoke cleared.

On the right side of him, Naruto and Sasuke stood making hand signs and blew out a fire ball and air bullets that connected together to make the fireball stronger and headed straight for Kakashi. He jumped out of the way and then the boys appeared and started doing Taijutsu until the alarm went off. Naruto sighed while Sasuke scoffed as they both went to go get Sakura. She woke up when they got there and the three of them walked to the three wooden posts.

"Well... None of you for a bell, but I'm not going to fail you this time.". They all looked surprised at him when he spoke. "All of you showed the true meaning of this test which was teamwork.". Naruto shouted that he knew it while Sasuke scoffed but smiled.

"Those who break the rules and regulations are scum, but those who abandon there friends are even weirder them scum.". He stared to walk over to the Memorial Stone and the kids followed him. "This is a place where heroes name lie... Do you know why they are here?"

"Because they are K.I.A or killed in action, right nii-sensei.". Kakashi nodded as he knelt down and rubbed two names on the stone which were "Obito Uchiha" and "Ruby Rose Namikaze" I sighed as he stood back up and looked at the kids. Then he lifted his hand and gave them a thumbs up, "You pass! Tomorrow we will start it first mission. Meet here at eight a.m tomorrow.".

Naruto shouted that he was a ninja, Sakura squealed and Sasuke scoffed but smiled. He told them that he will take them out for lunch and Naruto was already halfway to Ichiraku's Ramen Stand and they slowly followed behind him. Unknown to them, there were two people watching the whole battle from the side lines.

I look in the direction that Minato-nii and Kushina-nee were standing with a smile. "He's growing up with out us, isn't he.". Minato-nii said and Kushina sighed. "True... But we will always be there when he needs us, right.". He gave his wife a kid and agreed with her then hurry and ran home before Naruto got there.

I slowly walked to back to the house as well as I started to talk to myself. "I'm glad I did what I did... now Naruto knows the love of a mother and fathe... though... I wish that Tou-san and Kaa-san could experience it as well.". With that, I walked off into the distance when the sun was behind the trees and we could see the stars as I went back to the house wtih the others.

Hey Guys!

The songs used in this chapter were "Lullaby for the Stormy Night" by Vienna Tang and "Hallelujah" by Rufus Wainwrite!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	23. Chapter 22: Itachi's Return

(Treanna's Point Of View)

It has been a few weeks since Kakashi-senpai's birthday, and things have been going pretty well around the village.

I was currently watching Naruto as he trained with his kenjutsu with his kunai and shuriken. We have been out here all morning so we were both pretty hungery, but we just ignored it as Naruto trained and I read my book and gave him pointers.

After a little while, I hear Naruto's stomach growl like an angry tiger which made me giggle as he blushed. Wheeling up to him, I put a hand on his head as I said for him to go get breakfast.

He nodded and asked if I was coming along for which I shook my head, "I'm going to stay back and get things ready for when you come back, alright?"

He smiled, "Yea! Thanks Kaa-san-sensei!" Naruto then ran off as I wheeled over to the dummies that I put up for Naruto to hit, and took out the weapons from their bodies.

I sharpened the kunai's and shuriken then laid them on the ground in an organized pattern so he would be able to see them when he gets back. Nodding to myself, I rolled myself back to the village and said hello to the villagers who smiled at me and waved.

Suddenly, I saw Kakashi-senpai, Kurenai-senpai, and Asuma-senpai standing in front of a dango shop with Sasuke staring at them as he spoke, "Kakashi... It's not like you to show up early, what gives?"

He answered saying that he does sometimes as he looks at my two friends who nodded then jumped away as Sasuke said that they should eat somewhere else because he didn't have a sweet tooth.

I coughed to get my husbands attention for which he turned at looked at me with a smile, but something was off. The look in his eye was different somehow, let he was worried that something was going to happen.

He saw my look at him which made him sigh as he put a hand on my shoulder then looked over at Sasuke and spoke, "Sorry Sasuke, but it looks like we have to skip training today, alright?"

He looked confused then scoffed, saying whatever, then walked away. Looking at my husband, I shook my head, "What he said was true, you only come early to things if it is really important... What's going on..."

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "You really know me from the inside out, don't you Treanna?!"

I giggled as he picked my up, bridal style, then took my chair and jumped onto the roofs of buildings. I narrowed my eyes at him again and, once more, asked him what was going on.

He sighed but kept jumping as he spoke, "Itachi Uchiha and his partner were here..." This made me gasp and looked at him for more details. "I don't know much of the story, but what I do know is that they are either after Sasuke... Or Naruto..."

I narrowed my eyes as my motherly nature kicked in because, to me, Team Seven was my family and our students was my children... And no one was going to hurt them on my watch...

We finally made it to a bridge where we see two men in a cloak with red clouds on them which made me narrow my eyes. Kakashi-senpai quickly set my down in my chair, a little ways from the battle then jumped over, while making a Shadow Clone, and blocked the attack heading for Asuma-senpai.

I hurried and rolled myself over to them for which I see that one Kakashi was next to Asuma-senpai while the other is behind Itachi, holding a kunai to his neck.

I heard Kakashi-senpai talk with venom in his voice, "Alright then, talk! What are rouge ninja, like you, doing in this village..." Itachi just turned to him and slowly said his name as I went next to the Kakashi-senpai that is in front of Asuma-senpai on the bridge.

There was a shark looking man in front of me that had a sinister grin on his face as he spoke, "Well, Well, what a surprise... That's how you copied my Jutsu... So there really is someone besides Itachi with those crazy eyes... You're Kakashi, aren't you... The Copy Ninja..."

He looked over at me and smiled even more, "This is even more interesting... You have Treanna with you... The Water Bender... This should be fun!"

I see Kakashi put a hand in front of me, protecting me as he spoke, "You should realize my surprise... I come to check out some low life people in a tea house, and I find none other then Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, The scourge of the Hidden Mist Village."

He scoffed, "How about that, you know my name, I'm honored!" I narrowed my eyes as I put down Kakashi-senpai's hand, which surprised him, as I spoke.

"I am guessing that the sword that you have got there is on of the Seven Ninja Swords of the Mist... The one called... Shark Skin..." He laughed and brought up the handle of his sword.

"I heard that the two of you and Zabuza had it out a while back!" Kakashi-senpai took the hand that was protecting me and grabbed a kunai and put it behind his back.

I brought my hand down and took the cap off the water bag at my side which made Kisame raise his sword at us. "Go ahead, I would love to cut you both to ribbons!"

I heard Itachi tell Kisame to stop which made us all look at him as he calmly spoke, "If you take these two on, it won't be with out cost... Furthermore, it will take time, and a commotion will bring more shinobi running. You way is inefficient and unnecessarily risky... Don't lose sight of our goal."

Kakashi-senpai looked over at Itachi, "Let's hear it... What is this plan of yours exactly?!" The husband next to me turned into a puff of smoke which made me realize that he was a Shadow Clone.

Itachi looked back over at the real Kakashi-senpai, "We are looking for something, and we know that it is here." He asked what that would be which Itachi answered saying.

"My way is more efficient then Kisame's." This made Kakashi-senpai jump away do a water wall Jutsu as Itachi did a water Jutsu with no hand signs at all.

Then, his speed was too fast as he moved behind Kakashi-senpai and stabbed him in the back. I knew that he wouldn't be taken down so easily so I wasn't worried.

I was right.

That Kakashi-senpai turned into water so we knew that he was a water clone. Kakashi-senpai then grabbed Kurenai-senpai and brought her away from the Itachi clone that blew up.

Asuma-senpai and I called out their names as I put water under my chair to levitate myself next to my friends to make sure that they were alright.

When the water, from the explosion, cleared, I see Kakashi-senpai panting so I grabbed his hand, asking if he was alright. He nodded as he turned around to see Itachi staring at us.

"For someone who is not in the Uchiha clan, you have mastered the Sharingan well. However, not being one of us, you lack our physical strength, and that's something you can't copy."

I see Kakashi-senpai narrow his eyes as he gripped my hand and Itachi spoke once more, "Why is it that the Uchiha clan is know by all and feared by all... I will show you what the Sharingan can do when it is weilded by the true heir of the bloodline..."

Itachi then closed his eyes and slowly started to reopen then as Kakashi-senpai took his hand from my hand and put his palm on top of my eyes as he told us not to look in his eyes.

Once he made sure that my eyes and our friends were closed he spoke, "Listen, the three of you, whatever happens, don't look. If you meet his gaze, you're finished. I am going to have to do this alone, my Sharingan against his."

I gasped at the thought of his taking on Itachi alone, but I knew that there was nothing that I could do in this matter so I just had to put my trust into my lover.

I hear Itachi speak, "Indeed your abilities are impressive, they might even be enough to resist the Mangekyo Sharingan... However, there is something that they can't defend against. This special Sharingan ninjutsu called Tsukinome... Only someone with the Sharingan and Kekkei Genkai can defeat me."

I gasped, thinking of the only person who has that kind of power, and that, was Sasuke. I heard Kakashi-senpai hyperventilating as I heard him fall to the ground as Kurenai-senpai asked if we could open our eyes.

"No... Not yet..." I frown, hearing how tired he sounded and, what sounded like, how much pain he went through without us knowing what was going on.

I hear Kakashi-senpai groan, "This thing you have come for, is it Sasuke!" I heard Itachi answer, "No, its the legacy of the Fourth Hokage."

This made me gasp, 'He is after Naruto... My little boy is being chased by this monster!' I thought as my husband spoke once more, "The Nine Tailed Spirit inside Naruto... That's what you're after! You're not the only one's, are you... There are seven more of you out there... Searching... Hunting... I know all about you... You call yourselves the Akatsuki, right!?"

The three of us turned our heads towards the noise that was coming out of Kakashi-senpai's mouth as I heard Itachi speak, "We are taking Kakashi with us... We don't need the others... Get rid of them..."

I gasped as I heard him coming towards Itachi so I did something risky and opened my eyes and went in front of Kakashi-senpai to block him which made my husband call out in fear.

"Leaf Hurricane!"

I see that Kisame was kicked back by Gai-senpai as I hear my husband fall over which made me turn around and lifted him up with water to put him on my lap as I craddled his legs and head.

I wiped the sweat from his forehead as I felt tears spring from my eyes as I whispered my husbands name. I have never seen my husband so weak before... It hurt me... A lot...

I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder so I looked over to see that it was Gai-senpai who smiled at me. "They are gone now Treanna! NOw we can get Kakashi to the hospital! We must hurry with the power of youth!"

I sighed as he took Kakashi-senpai from my arms and put him on his shoulder as Asuma-senpai picked me up while Kureani-senpai took my chair then we headed off to the hospital.

Once we got there, we got to the emergency part of the hospital and I asked for my brother, Caleb, to come help Kakashi-senpai because I trusted him the most.

They hurried and got him on a stretcher as Caleb came out from behind the doors and asked what happened. I gave him the details of how he was hit by a strong Genjutsu which knocked him out.

He nodded as he said for me to wait in the waiting room for them to be done checking out Kakashi-senpai. I nodded as they took him back and I went over to where Kurenai-senpai and the boys were standing.

I stopped in front of them as my female friend put a hand on my shoulder as a tear fell from my eye and I started to sob. Gai and Asuma-senpai looked at me with pity as Kurenai-senpai hugged me.

We waited for a few hours until Caleb came out and told us that he just had rest, but he would be in a coma for a while. I looked down as Caleb put a hand on my shoulder which made me look up at him as he smiled at me.

"Don't worry, Kaa-san, everything will be okay in the end, I promise!" I smiled then I hugged him for which he hugged back as I asked if we could take Kakashi-senpai home so he would feel better when he woke up.

He nodded then looked at me with a smile again, "Also, Naruto-nii is out on a trip with Jiraiya-san, just so you know!"

I nodded as Gai-senpai said that he would carry him which made me smile as we went to his room and took him back to his house.

Laying him in our bed, I looked over on the night stand to see a picture of Team Minato when I joined which made me smile to see all of us standing there, smiling.

I hear Gai-senpai sigh, "Based on how they were acting, they haven't found Naruto yet."

Asuma-senpai said something about it as well, but ignored it when I heard someone walking up the steps into the apartment, it was Sasuke.

He walked into the room and asked why he was asleep and why we were gathered in here for which Gai-senpai said that nothing happened.

I then heard more foot steps coming towards us and I see that is was Aoba who shouted, "Is it true that Itachi has come back! And he's after Naruto!"

I sighed as I watched Sasuke run outside of the room with fury in his eyes which made me look at him with sadness as the ninja apologised and ran away from the room also.

I looked over at Gai-senpai who looked back at me and gave me a thumbs up, "Don't worry! I will go get him back!" I smiled and thanked him as he ran out of the room like the others did.

Kurenai-senpai and Asuma-senpai said that they would leave us be then they walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them as I sighed and looked over at my love.

Wheeling myself up to him, I lifted myself off the chair and sat myself on the bed and started to pet his hair.

I sighed as I started to sing to myself to make me feel better.

"Step one, you say, "We need to talk."  
He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
'Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
Pray to God, he hears you  
And I pray to God, he hears you

And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life

How to save a life"

With that, I feel asleep, hoping that everything was going to be alright in the end like Caleb said it would...

***********Time skip brought to you by my computer breaking down**********

It has been a few days since Kakashi-senpai has been in his coma, and he was showing no signs of waking up at all.

I brought him back to the hospital because I thought that he was getting worse, and left him there to make sure that he doesn't get worse then he is.

Sasuke got back two days ago in the same condition that Kakashi-senpai was in which meant that he found Itachi and used the same Jutsu on him that he did on my husband.

I went back and forth between the two boys and made sure that both of them weren't getting worse and if they needed any care while they were out in a coma.

I was currently in my husbands room, reading a book as I heard a knock on the door so I told the person to come in and I see it to be Naruto and a beautiful woman behind him.

I was surprised to see that Lady Tsunade was that beautiful woman who was smiling at me. "You must be Treanna Rose Hatake, right?" I smiled at her and nodded as I shook her hand then asked her.

"Are you... Are you here to heal Kakashi-senpai and Sasuke?" I was hoping that she was going to say yes for which she nodded and I let go of the air that I was holding.

She walked over to him and put her hands on his forehead as she activated the Medical Ninjutsu to heal him.

A few minutes later, I hear him groan which made me gather tears in my eyes. I see him open his eyes and he sits ups and Lady Tsunade scolds him about not being a good ninja.

I just ignore her and I got closer to him and grabbed his hand which made him look at me as he watched tears flow from my eyes. He was speechless and rubbed the back of his head as I told him that he was a baka.

I felt someone pick me up and I look to see that it was Lady Tsunade who put me next to Kakashi-senpai on the bed which made me smile and thank her.

Wrapping my arms around my senpai, he hugged me back which made me cry harder. I felt them walk out of the room to go heal Sasuke, but I just kept hugging Kakashi-senpai.

He started to laugh as I let go and wiped away my tears and he asked what happened when he was out.

I told him about what happened to Sasuke when he found out about Itachi and how he went after him and Naruto. He nodded, knowing the rest of the story as I hugged him again and softly spoke.

"Please... Don't you ever do that again... Please don't..." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, "I will try my best... You have my word..."

I smiled as we talked for hours and shared smiles and tears...

I am so glad to have my love back...

Hey Guys!

I am sorry for not updating this sooner... I have been working on my new series, "The Anbu Child - (Naruto Uzumaki Love Story)" which now has its third book... Please go check it out!

The episodes used in this chapter were Naruto episode 81 - 83!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	24. Chapter 23: Sasuke's Leave

(Treanna's Point Of View)

Lady Tsunade has just been named the Fifth Hokage and things have been going pretty well around the village now that we have a functioning Hokage at our side.

Naruto, Sakura, and I were on our way to see Sasuke who was in the hospital from after a mission that we had that hurt him pretty bad.

Sakura brought apples and a cutter to cut them with so it would be easier for him to eat, for which I thought was sweet.

Once we made it inside, I saw Sakura put a vase with a flower in it to show that she wishes that he feels better, but I couldn't see his eyes so I didn't know what he was thinking about.

Naruto and Sakura were happily talking to each other while I just stared at Sasuke, seeing that he was getting more mad by the minute... What is he thinking about... What's making him so angry all the sudden?

I then looked at Naruto to see that he was on the floor from being hit by Sakura and she was now cutting the apples for him to eat.

I helped Naruto up as Sasuke hit the plate of apples out of Sakura's hands which made me surprised and angry all at the same time.

Then, Sasuke started to glare at Naruto which made me roll in front of Naruto to shield him away from Sasuke.

Sasuke then started to speak, "You... Naruto... I want you to fight me! Fight me now!" Sakura and Naruto gasp as my glare just gets harder by the second.

Naruto said that they couldn't fight because they were in a hospital and he just got patched up by Lady Tsunade, but Sasuke didn't listen and pulled out his Sharingan, telling him to fight.

I didn't move out of the way when he got out of bed and started walking toward him and quoted that Naruto wanted to fight him as well.

Naruto put a hand on my shoulder, telling me that it was okay to move so I hesitantly moved out of the way, next to Sakura. She tried to convince them that this was crazy, but I put a hand on her shoulder to shush her and to comfort her.

"Actually... This is perfect... I was just thinking how I wanted to kick your butt!"

Sasuke said to follow him for which they went up to the roof of the building with Sakura behind them.

When they were out of the hospital room, I made the multi shadow clone Jutsu sign and made one clone. "Go get Kakashi-senpai, quickly!"

My clone left me alone in the hospital room for which I sighed and used my speed to get upstairs.

Once I got there , Naruto and Sasuke were in a middle of having a conversation.

"Put on your headband, and we will! I'll wait..." Naruto said as Sasuke said that he didn't need it while Naruto said that he should.

Sasuke scoffed, "There's no reason to put it on... Because you won't be able to put a scratch on my forehead."

Naruto shook his head, "That's not the point... Come on! You know that putting your headband on is a commitment has a battle on equal terms as a Leaf Shinobi!"

This made Sasuke angry, "There you go... Acting all high and mighty again... You don't honestly believe that we are equals!" Naruto said that, that is exactly what he was thinking.

"You're a complete embarrassment!" Sasuke said as Naruto answered, "Only because next to me, you are embarrassed at how weak you are! Isn't that right Sasuke!"

Sasuke and Naruto lunged at each other and caught each other's fists as they tried to punch each other. Sasuke then tried to kick him but Naruto caught his ankle and swung him around.

He kicked him away with the foot that wasn't being held by Naruto which sent Naruto into the air. Naruto tried to punch him but Sasuke evaded it by pushing him to the other side.

Sasuke then did mulitple punches at Naruto for which he blocked execpt for the last punch then brought him to the sheets that were hanging up.

He then jumped, trying to find the knuckle head, just to find out that he was on top of the water tower and jumped down to punch him in the face, for which he succeeded.

Though, Sasuke got him back by landing gracefully on the fence then jumped up and also hit Naruto in the face.

They were both now running in different aisles of sheets and blankets, until Sasuke kicked him which made him get tangled in a sheet backed up to a fence where Sasuke repeatedly punched him.

Naruto had enough and kicked him away where he jumped up into the air and they started punching and kicking each other while still in the air.

Once they gracefully landed on the ground, they were panting, trying to get air into their lungs as I prayed for Kakashi-sensei to hurry up.

Naruto made the hand sign for the Mulit Shadow Clone Jutsu where about a hundred of him appeared and surrounded Sasuke.

They all went to attack him but dodged them and kicked them away. I was wondering how he was doing that but then I looked at his feet to see that he was copying my move of dodging attacks.

Then, Naruto started doing the Uzumaki Barrage, from which he stole from Rock Lee, and was about to kick him down to the ground, but Sasuke dodged it then made hand signs for the Fire Ball Jutsu for which he shot at the ground.

This destroyed all the clones with the blankets and sheets along with it, making it an empty space.

The fire disappeared and all that was left was two Naruto's making a Rasengan.

I was shocked when Sasuke made a Chidori and were aiming to kill each other.

Sakura was about to run in between them but I grabbed her wrist, keeping her in place as she screamed for me to let her go, but I quietly told her trust me for which she looked confused but trusted me.

Once their Jutsu's were about to collide, but Kakashi-senpai appeared and grabbed both of their wrist and threw them towards the water towers for which the Jutsu's hit.

I let go of Sakura for which I apologised for doing that to her, and that I just didn't want her to get hurt.

Looking over to where the boys were and I see that Sasuke left a huge dent while Naruto left a smaller dent... But I knew it did a lot of damage from the behind because I knew about the Rasengan.

Sasuke then jumped away and I see Naruto looking at me with sadness in his eyes for which I closed my eyes as he ran away as well.

Kakashi-sensei came over to me and Sakura and comforted her because she was crying and he said that he was going to fix everything.

Looking over at me, he smiled, thanking me for sending a clone, telling him what was going to happen for which I smiled and nodded.

I sighed as Kakashi-sensei disappeared and I hugged Sakura to help her with calming down because she was crying.

*********Time skip brought to you by being close to the end of this book**********

It has been two weeks since the fight between Naruto and Sasuke at the hospital. I thought that it was just going to be a little fight, but I turned out to be wrong.

Sasuke has left to go after Orochimaru for power and I just found out last night.

The Genin's that went after him were Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Naruto Uzumaki. Rock Lee went after them after about an hour after the five Genin's left.

I was now sitting on a chair, waiting to hear about everyone's condition because two of them were on the verge of death while one was unstable and the last two had minor injuries.

Suddenly the door opened to show Shizune come out and told us that Neji and Choji were going to live and so was Kiba. I breathed out air then asked about Naruto since Shikamaru only broke a finger.

"He just woke up... You can go visit him." I nodded as Sakura and I walked into his room to see him covered in bandages all over his body.

Shikamaru was sitting on his bed talking to him then smiled at me as we walked in. Tsunade came in after us to see how Naruto was doing.

He then looked at Sakura and slowly said her name then looked down in shame.

Tsunade decided to speak up, "I heard that your injuries were pretty serious... You seem to be doing well, considering." I walked over to Naruto and sat beside him

I put a hand on his shoulder for comfort then he spoke, "I'm... Sorry, Sakura..." She looked shocked then gave a fake smile, "Sorry? What is there to be sorry about?"

She started walking towards the window while speaking, "Let me guess, you were being reckless again and went off on your own again... Heh, look at you now... You look like a mummy! Why do you have the curtains closed... It's a beautiful day outside!"

Naruto took my hand and held it while he spoke to Sakura, "I haven't given up! I'm still going to keep my promise! After all, it was a promise of a life time, I meant it!"

She didn't look at him as he spoke, but kept looking outside. "It's okay, Naruto, really..." I felt Naruto squeeze my hand tighter which made me look at him in worry.

"If I say I'm going to do it... That means I will, okay..." He looked at Sakura with a bright face, "Don't forget, my way of the Shinobi means... I always stand behind what I say!"

I smiled at his words and so did everyone else.

Everyone left after a few minutes but I stayed and played cards with Naruto until we heard a big thumb outside so Naruto opened the window's to see a giant toad with Master standing on top.

He then at on the outside of the window and listened to what Naruto had to say then started to speak, "I have something important to tell you... It cant wait... From now on, you are my only student... I need to make a full fledged Shinobi out of you in three years, and I'll do it."

Naruto and I were confused as to what he meant by three years so he answered our question. "We have got some disturbing information, regarding the Atatsuki... We believe that you are their next target, and we have three to four years until they come after you..."

I was shocked by this imformation, but I was more shocked by Naruto's answer, "No way, that's not going to work... I don't have time for that! Do you think I care about what might happen three years down the road!"

Master was shocked by what he was saying so asked what he was talking about. "Orochimaru already got his hands on Sasuke, and his life is in danger right now, that's what I'm talking about!"

Master said that he can't regenerate another body until three more years and fortunately he ran out of time before Sasuke got to him so he had to choose another body.

"That means, Sasuke is save for three years... So you do have time..." He said as Naruto shouted, asking if it was true for which Master answered him with a yes which made Naruto relax.

"Forget Sasuke..." Naruto's and my eyes open wide to what he was proposing. "You can't help him, so just forget about him. Sasuke went to Orochimaru on his own free will... No matter what you do, he will not change. I have seen many Shinobi so I know the type... Orochimaru and Sasuke are cut from the same cloth... Don't delirious yourself about you bringing him back because you can't... It's hopeless... A fools errand."

Naruto got fed up and grabbed my hand again while he spoke, "Maybe it's easy for you to give up on him, Pervy Sage, but I can't! He may seem like nothing to you, but he's my friend!"

Master told him to shut up which made close my eyes in disgust and fear. "Just take a good look at the condition that you are in, and he's the one who did it to you! Was that the work of a friend!"

Naruto looked shocked as he said no and tried to come up with a reason which made me look at him with sadness.

"If you insist on going after Sasuke... Then you will get no training... I will have the Anbu Black Ops, including Bell, watch over you which will prevent you from leaving the village."

Naruto was again shocked as Master kept speaking,

"You're not just some ordinary kid... You've got something inside you that the Atatsuki want, The Nine Tailed Fox, but if you do not behave and do not listen to what I have to say, then I have to do what I have to do. Eventually, you will have to face off enemies far worse then Orochimaru, and it's time you start preparing for them. The first thing you need to do is to give up on Sasuke...

What happened was destined to happen... Dismiss him from your mind, and move on. To be a Shinobi, you need to have more then Strength and Jutsu's... You have to have the Judgement to make the right decisions, you must become stronger. The longer you remain a fool... The harder it will be for you to live in this world."

Naruto looked at Master with widened eyes then he looked Determined, "Fine then... If being smart is like you says it does... Then I will remain a fool my entire life! I am going after him, and I will do it alone if I have too! I'll create my own incredible Justu, and when ever the Atatsuki pop up, I will just take them down! "

This shocked Master and I but then I smiled at him, loving his determination towards his best friend. "I can't let you create an incredible Justu on your own , can I? Not like that Sexy Jutsu of yours, it's depressing..."

Master jumped back up on his toad as he spoke, "This more then foolish! You have a lot of work to do when you get out of the hospital, so be ready to hit the ground running! See you then..."

Naruto saluted him as he disappeared in style.

I went over to the side of the room and picked up a stack of cards and asked if he wanted to play for which he nodded and we started to play cards until dawn.

Hey Guys!

There is only one chapter left in this book... I can't wait to start the second one!

The episode's used in this chapter were Naruto episodes 107 - 135!

Favorite and follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	25. Chapter 24: Training trip

(Treanna's Point Of View)

I was in the kitchen, washing the dishes, as Naruto came running in the room, shouting my mother label which made me laugh as I turned to look at my little boy, asking what he needed.

"Guess what! Pervy-Sage is taking me on a training trip so I can become a real ninja!" My eyes widen at what he was proposing then I closed my eyes and smiled.

"And you think that you are going with my consent, aren't you, Naruto..." I see that he started to get sweaty and started mumbling his words which made me laugh once more.

"You better go get ready, huh?" He smiled as he ran up to his room and started to pack. Once he left, a frown came upon my face as I sighed and went back to doing the dishes.

I felt someone wrap their arms around my shoulders so I turned my head to see that it was Kakashi-senpai who was looking at me with a smile then he turned his head where Naruto ran off.

"He really is growing up, isn't he..." I sighed and nodded, "He isn't a little child who needs protecting... He is a full grown ninja who needs to see the world... I guess..."

Kakashi-senpai sighed and turned me around and put his hands on my shoulders, "You're right, so don't worry! Master Jiraiya is with him so he will be perfectly safe from any harm that comes to him!"

I smiled and nodded then turned around and went back to doing the dishes as Naruto came running down with his backpack on, saying that he was leaving.

Kakashi-senpai nodded, "Why don't we go see you off... Caleb is in his room so I will go get him so we can see you go as a family, alright?"

Naruto smiled as he went to go get Caleb then we all headed out to the front gate where we saw Master Jiraiya and a few of Naruto's friends.

His friends said their goodbyes as Naruto turned to us for which I stuck my arms out for him to jump on my lap and hug me as I spoke, "Don't do anything rash and be safe... Have a good time training, you little knucklehead..."

He nodded as Caleb and Kakashi-senpai said their goodbye's as I turned to Master Jiraiya. I stuck my arms out to him which made him chuckle as he bent down and gave me a hug.

"You be safe as well, Jiraiya, and remember to keep my little Naru safe, okay?" He laughed as he stood back up and put a hand on his chest.

"Treanna! You wound me for you not trusting me!" I laughed as Naruto grabbed his arm, saying that it was time to go for which he nodded and they both started to walk down the path.

Kakashi-senpai took my hand as we both watched them walk down the road, away from us, so they can begin their training.

I can't wait for him to come back into my arms...

Hey Guys!

That's the end of book one!

I hope you all enjoyed it!

Favorite and follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


End file.
